A Brother's Betrayal
by Penelope36
Summary: Macy is torn between two brothers. A story of love, lies, and deception. RATED M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story contains some adult content. It's rated M so please read if you are old or mature enough. Thanks!

**A Brother's Betrayal**

Macy knew this was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this especially with _him._ But she couldn't help it. She wanted him so badly. Because they were pressed for time, they both didn't bother removing all of their clothes, only the necessary ones. And that's why Macy found herself laying on her back with her blouse unbuttoned and her skirt hiked up all the way to her hips exposing her underwear. He dipped his head down and kissed her hungrily. She ran her fingers through his curly hair and welcomed his tongue which aggressively invaded her mouth. She felt his fingers travel down her body and clasp the band of her underwear as he carefully brought it down her legs.

"How much time do we have?" she asked him as she spread her legs to accommodate him.

"Twenty minutes," he replied as he quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"We better hurry," Macy said and in one thrust the boy impaled her.

He knew exactly what pace to give her maximum pleasure. He started off slowly but steadily sped up so that the brunette girl was now loudly moaning his name.

"Nick…_yes Nick…yes…"_ she moaned loudly with each thrust he made.

Macy loved the feeling of him inside of her. It was remarkable how the pain she felt the first time they made love gradually evolved into pure gratification. She bucked her hips up to meet his and he increased his pace because he knew he was about to finish.

"_Macy_…._Oh… Macy…" _he said with each thrust. They were both at the height of maximum pleasure when Nick collapsed on top of her.

She was trying to catch her breath but she cradled him in her arms as he gently stroked his back. They laid next to each other for a couple of minutes but then Nick got up to put his clothes back on.

Macy followed suit as she reached for her underwear which was thrown to the floor. She knew she should feel guilty about having sex with him but every time they did it, there was no ounce of regret in her body.

"Macy," Nick said now seriously. "I think this should be the last time we do this."

"What?" Macy said disappointed but she was used to this because Nick always said this every time they made love.

"I mean this is wrong in so many levels. I think we should stop all of this…" Nick said. "And he's my brother, Macy…I can't continue to do this to him…"

Macy bit her lip because his tone was different from how he usually sounded when he felt remorse for their little trysts.

"Nick…I know this is bad but come on, you can't deny the fact that it feels so right to be with each other," she said as she walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She tried to turn her kiss into something more but Nick pushed her away.

"Macy, I'm serious this time," Nick said. "If you don't break up with him, then I don't want to see you ever again…"

"Nick you can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious," Nick said. "If you don't break up with him by this weekend then we can't do this anymore. I can't have this on my conscience."

She looked at him and she could tell that he was indeed serious with his words. Macy sighed because she could tell that he wasn't going to give in and continue with their secret affair.

"Fine, I'll break up with him," Macy said quickly.

"You promise this time?"

"Yeah, I promise," she said. "Now can I have a kiss?"

"Of course," he said as brought his head down to meet hers. Nick backed her up against the wall and his hands once again roamed all over her body. His fingers once again lingered near her underwear until he let one finger slip into her inner folds. If they didn't hear the door bell they would have had sex for a second time. But Macy heard his voice call out, "Anybody here to welcome me home?"

They both let out a sigh of _sexual frustration._ The two of them made sure their appearance wouldn't give any evidence of what they were doing before.

Nick was the first one to go down the stairs with Macy following close behind.

"Hey, Kev!" Nick said as he gave his brother an awkward hug. Unlike Macy who didn't feel any remorse after their little trysts, Nick always had a hard time looking into his brother's eyes after he made love to _his_ girlfriend.

"What's up, bro!" Kevin said excitedly but he was happier to see the brunette girl who patiently stood behind his younger brother. "Macy! I'm so glad you're here! I tried calling you a few minutes before but you didn't pick up your phone."

"Oh, well…um…my phone died," she lied because of course that wasn't the real reason why she didn't pick up her phone.

"Well, you're the person I wanted to see the most," Kevin said happily. "Why don't you come over here and let your boyfriend give you some sugar."

Macy gave him a forced smile and made her way to him but she hesitated a bit as she made a quick glance to Nick who was looking away from the two of them. Nick couldn't stand seeing Kevin and Macy show affection to each other especially since he was in undeniably in love with her.

Kevin was about to kiss her lips but Macy knew that would make Nick upset so she turned her head quick enough so that he got her cheek instead.

Kevin was shocked by this but Macy wasn't really into PDA so he understood why she would do that even though they were only in front of Nick.

"So what were you guys up to?" Kevin asked them innocently. He had no reason to suspect anything was going on between them.

"We were…um…you know…uh…" Nick stammered.

"Studying for our GEOMETRY FINAL!" Macy interrupted Nick loudly.

"Wow, someone seems to be excited about geometry," Kevin chuckled. His girlfriend's enthusiasm for math never ceased to amaze him. He put an arm around Macy and placed another quick kiss on her cheek. Macy noticed the moment he did this Nick looked away with a clearly annoyed expression on his face. "So aren't you guys going to ask me how my first semester in NYU went?"

"Yeah, how were your classes and professors?" Macy asked him excitedly.

"All of them seem pretty decent," Kevin said. "Except Professor Connor. He's a typical old and cranky white dude. I feel like I'm going to have to start sucking up to him early on to get on his good side. But I got you guys some stuff. I hope you don't mind that I got you matching sweatshirts. I tried to look for another style for you Mace but none of them had extra small so I hope this would do."

He handed Nick and Macy both dark purple sweatshirts with the NYU symbol. It was really ironic because Kevin gave them something both similar. _It was another thing they both shared._ Now, Macy started feeling guilty about not being honest with him.

"Thanks, bro," Nick said while trying his best to mask his uneasiness. _His brother was so nice…how could he stab him in the back?_

But how did it get to the point that the always responsible and morally inclined Nick Lucas found himself screwing his older brother's girlfriend behind his back.

_It all happened three months ago…_

_Three months ago_

"_Wow…it's been like four hours now and Kevin hasn't texted me back," Macy sighed. "In fact, I haven't heard from Stella either."_

"_Well, they're all in college now," Nick pointed out as he joined Macy on her bed. "What do you expect? Although I am quite interested on how Joe's doing. I wonder if he managed to get in trouble already."_

"_Probably," Macy chuckled. "But I mean you'd think Kevin would at least call me since that I'm his girlfriend and all! I know college girls can be crazy."_

_She was starting to worry._

"_Macy, you know Kevin will never cheat on you," Nick pointed out. "He's such a loyal guy."_

"_That's true," Macy said. "Anyway we should continue doing our homework. We don't want Mr. Peterson to fail us again!"_

_But as was their custom, Macy ended up finishing her homework and much to her dismay, she also did Nick's work as well._

"_Nick! How many times do I have to remind you what formulas to use!" Macy cried out. "I'm not going to keep doing your homework! You need to learn Nick."_

"_Come on, Mace," Nick pleaded with her. "If you do my homework, I'll give you exclusive JONAS information in exchange."_

_At first Macy thought about that but retorted, "I can have Kevin tell me all that. Besides it's not fair you take advantage of my math expertise. I'm suppose to tutor you not do everything for you."_

_Nick pouted his lips and begged her to continue their current homework habit but Macy wasn't giving in so Nick took it upon himself to resort into using Macy's weakness which he found out from Kevin was that she was very ticklish._

"_Nick stop! I can't! I'm so ticklish! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Macy was laughing so hard now that she found herself laying on her back with Nick falling on top of her. She looked up at him because he stopped tickling her. Her heart began to race because Nick didn't seem to find anything wrong with their compromising position. Instead, she saw Nick lower his head and connect his lips with hers._

_He broke away quickly because he didn't know what compelled him to do that._

"_Nick?"_

_He quickly got off of her because he couldn't believe he just kissed her._

"_I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I…uh…"_

_But Macy didn't want to hear his apology and said, "Do you like me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Nick, do you like me?"_

_He blushed because he wanted to yell and say of course he liked her. Ever since Macy stopped being a psychotic fan, Nick found himself becoming enthralled with her but because he was such a coward and couldn't make a move he let his oldest brother win her heart instead. It was tragic indeed. _

_He looked over at Macy who was still waiting for his reply._

"_Yes…" he admitted shamefully._

_Macy didn't know what to say because his confirmation made her feel strange. She wasn't upset that he forced himself on her in fact if she had to be honest with herself, she always harbored feelings for Nick ever since he met him. But her crush on him died down when she realized that there was no way Nick would ever feel the same way about her. So she was ecstatic when the oldest Lucas brother took interest in her. It was a gateway for her to forget about having any feelings for Nick._

"_I should go," Nick said quickly. "I'm sorry again."_

_Macy wanted to stop him but he ran so fast and was out the door in a matter of seconds._

_For the next few days, Nick avoided any contact with Macy. It worked well until one fateful night. Nick was in his room when all of a sudden there was a knock on his window. He was surprised to find Macy waiting on the fire escape._

"_Macy, what are you doing here?" he asked her surprised and now concerned when he saw that she had been crying._

"_Do you mind if I spend the night?" she asked him sheepishly._

"_Of course, but why? What happened at home?" he asked her as he helped her inside._

"_They're fighting again, my mom and dad," Macy said scornfully. "It was getting a bit too much. I couldn't take it. Now I can't wait till they finalize their divorce. At least there'll be some peace and quiet in the house again."_

"_Oh Mace, I'm so sorry to hear that," Nick said and gave her a warm embrace._

_She nestled her head against his chest. She felt so safe with him._

_Nick told no one about his secret guest because they were afraid that his parents would just send her back home but Macy didn't want to be in such a hostile environment. So he gave Macy his bed to sleep on while he took to the floor with a blanket and pillow._

"_Nick?"_

"_What is it?" he asked her nervously because the scenario they were in was something he had been avoiding all week._

"_You don't have to sleep on the floor," Macy said because she felt bad that she was hogging his bed. "Your bed is big enough for two."_

_Nick cleared his throat and tried to refuse, "N-no, it's okay. The floor is fine for me."_

"_Nick please?" she begged him as she now sat up to look at him. "I don't want to be alone."_

_He sat up too and looked over at her. She looked so beautiful even in the darkness. How could he say no? So hesitantly he made his way to the bed and lay down next to her._

_It wasn't only Nick who was trying to fight any form of attraction because Macy was using all her will power to stop herself from jumping on Nick. His back was towards her as he positioned his body at the very edge of his bed. He didn't want to risk touching Macy in any way because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself._

_She's Kevin's girl not mine, he kept saying over and over in his head._

_Macy noticed that Nick was so distant. She needed to be comforted especially since she witnessed the heated fight that went on between her mom and dad. It was so heartbreaking to see her family fall apart. She wanted to feel loved and Kevin was miles away from her to provide any form of comfort and Stella, her best friend, was also living in NYC since she was attending FIT so the only one left was Nick._

_So she slid next to him and embraced him from behind._

_Nick's eyes went wide in shock when she felt Macy embrace him. He could feel her chest pressed against his back. And much to his dismay, his body began to react as he felt his pajama pants tighten._

"_Macy, you need to let go," he said honestly. "Because I don't think I'll be able to control myself."_

_Macy gulped because what she said next surprised her and him as well._

"_I don't mind…" she confessed._

_He turned around to face her and stroked her cheek gently before kissing her with so much passion. He wanted to show her how much he secretly loved her. Their kiss deepened and he was surprised when she opened her mouth to accommodate his tongue which quickly made its way to meet hers. He was on top of her now and Nick felt Macy running her hands all over his body underneath his shirt._

_Nick pulled his shirt over his head and when he looked into her eyes he had to ask._

"_What about Kevin?" He really didn't want to bring in his brother's name into this but he needed to know how she felt about him._

"_I care about him a lot but…"_

"_You don't love him?" he asked her hopefully._

_She shook her head because she knew she should break up with him but Kevin was so nice, she couldn't bring herself to do that just yet._

_That's all he needed to know and Nick helped Macy take off her shirt. He kissed her neck eliciting her to moan his name loudly. She felt his hand fumbling with the clasp of her bra but to no avail, his efforts were futile. Macy laughed because she could tell Nick was getting frustrated that he couldn't take off her bra but Macy easily did it for him._

"_Ahhh," she moaned when she felt Nick gently knead her mound of flesh._ _The feeling of his hand on her bare skin made Macy very excited and she felt herself grow wet with desire as Nick gently massaged her skin. In the same way, Nick felt himself also become very excited as his member grew harder. Macy was moaning louder now because she felt Nick pressing himself against her and she felt it…oh did she feel it._

_Her skin was so soft and even though she wasn't exactly blest with much cleavage, he didn't care because this was Macy…if there was any girl he wanted to do this with, it would be with her. Nick stared at her bare chest and he could have sworn his heart was beating so rapidly. He kissed her on the lips again and marveled at the fact that his bare chest met her skin directly. There was no longer any barriers between them. He kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose. Then he kissed her lips once more and then her chin. He moved to her neck and kissed her collar bone. And then she felt it—Nick's mouth on her breast. He first kissed it and nibbled it gently before sucking hard. She had to grab a pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure. She continued running her hands all over his body. She felt the muscles on his arms and she caressed his thick curls. Instinctively, her back arched so that more of her flesh could be in his mouth. Nick immediately took this as a cue to wrap his other arm around her to pull her closer to him._

_Nick needed to catch his breath and he stared at Macy who was looking at him with lust-laden eyes. He knew they weren't going to stop with just kissing and bold touches. He wanted to go all the way with her. _

"_Macy, I want to see you…"_

_She looked up at him curiously because she didn't understand what he meant at first. He was looking at her already. How much more did he need to see? But then she realized what he was requesting because Nick was no longer looking into her eyes but at her lower region. Macy gulped because she never showed any one her whole body before but this was Nick –the boy she secretly harbored feelings for all along. So nervously she slipped off her sweat pants and once they were off she grabbed the waist band of her panties and with one quick and steady movement she took them off. And there she was laying before the younger brother of her boyfriend with nothing on her. She was giving herself to him freely without any reservations. Meanwhile, Nick could have sworn his heart stopped as he stared intently at the new area of skin that was just recently exposed. _

_Macy was so nervous. Was Nick disappointed in her body? She didn't want to know but she saw him staring at her lower region._

"_Nick…please don't look," she said. "I'm so embarrassed."_

_She made an attempt to cover herself with her hands but Nick stopped her and said, "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful Macy."_

_Macy smiled back at him sheepishly as she pulled him down for another kiss. Nick tried to concentrate on their kiss but he led his right hand towards that spot and very gently he touched her there._

"_Ahh," Macy moaned in surprised when she felt his fingers in her. "Nick…"_

_But he was too busy concentrating on the sensation of her warmth on his fingertips. He looked at Macy and she had the look of want and lust all over her face. He continued what he was doing until he felt Macy quiver and have her first release._

"_Macy," he whispered when he finished and he gently kissed her on her lips. "Are you alright?"_

_Macy was breathing heavily as she recovered from her first orgasm. She nodded to show that she was fine and added albeit sheepishly , "Um…Thanks."_

_Nick felt himself blush. He didn't really know how to respond but say "…Your welcome"._

_He waited for her to catch her breath before they did anything else. So they laid together as Nick embraced Macy who was leaning against his bare chest. She could stay like this forever…just she and Nick. It was the best feeling in the world. Even though she still felt a little bit sensitive down there, she didn't want Nick to wait any longer because she could feel that he was still excited._

_She looked into his eyes and said, "I'm ready…"_

_Nick took a deep breath as he took off this pants and briefs from his body. He did this without looking away from Macy's eyes. _

_He nodded his head to signal that he was also ready and he carefully parted her legs so that he can position himself._

"_Nick, please be gentle…It's my first time."_

_And as messed up as it may sound, Nick was glad to hear this because it meant that he was going to take something his brother wouldn't have the pleasure in claiming. He was honored that he was going to take something of hers that she could only give one time. It made him feel special._

"_Of course," he answered because there was no way he would ever hurt Macy. _

_It took awhile for Nick to find where exactly he was suppose to go but when he finally found the spot, he slowly guided himself in her. Macy felt it. And did she feel it because the sensation of him entering her caused her to yell in pain as she could feel blood rushing out of her._

"_Macy?" Nick said very concerned as he stopped his progress in. "Are you okay?"_

_She couldn't bear it but she didn't want to worry Nick so she said, "It just hurts. Can we…um… stop for a second."_

_Nick nodded and he was about to pull out but Macy stopped him and said, "No, you can stay …inside of me. I just need to get used to it."_

_Nick nodded quickly. Because as much as he wanted to make Macy feel good he couldn't help but marvel at the sensation his manhood was engulfed in. It was so tight and warm and wet inside of her. He never felt this good before. But he listened to Macy and didn't move until she gave him her permission. So they lay together with Nick still inside of her. He kissed her forehead and her cheek as Macy tried to catch her breath. It hurt so much for Macy to feel herself becoming stretched from within. She was still really sensitive from when Nick's fingers were in her but now that his penis, which was of course wider, was in her she needed to adjust to this sensation. Nick listened to her breathing which gradually slowed down. He looked at her when she was no longer trying to catch her breath and she slightly nodded her head for him to continue. _

_So he positioned himself again and this time he slowly slid out but only to slide in once again. Macy tried her best to contain her cries of pain because it still felt uncomfortable for her but not as much as before. She could tell that Nick was enjoying the sensation of being one with her by the groans of pleasure that were coming out of his mouth. He felt really REALLY good. It was indescribable. If he knew before hand that this was how sex felt like, he would never have gotten that purity ring on his finger. He steadily quickened his pace as he felt himself close to finish and Macy was now slowly beginning to feel the pleasure of sex as she too gave in her moans of satisfaction. Nick knew he was close to climaxing. Macy was now moaning his name incessantly as she urged him to go faster and deeper. And then he felt it and he tried to pull out as quickly as possible from being inside of her. _

_And that was the first time Nick and Macy made love and began their secret affair._

That weekend, Kevin wanted to spend as much time with Macy before he headed back to college. Of course, he invited Nick to join them for the day as they went to the amusement park and the local zoo but Nick refused because he said he had a lot of school work to do but the real reason was that he didn't want to be there when Macy broke up with him.

Kevin planned a whole day ahead for him and his girlfriend so Macy arrived early the next day. He wanted to start off the day early since he needed to catch the 5 o'clock train back to New York that same day. When he was busy getting ready, she made her way to Nick's room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Macy asked him again. "You get to see the tigers and panda bears. That's Kev's favorite."

"No, I think I'll pass," Nick said clearly annoyed. He was busy trying to write down a song that had been lingering in his head but he noticed that Macy was still standing by his door way. "Mace…"

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You're going to do it today, right? I mean he's leaving tonight so you have no other choice," he asked her uneasily because he really hoped that Macy was serious this time when she promised to end things with Kevin.

Macy hesitated before she said, "Yeah…I'll break up with him."

He walked over to her and held her hand and said now in better spirits, "Good. Because you don't know how bad I feel for betraying him. Just let him down nicely. Kevin may be childish at times but he has a big heart. But he'll get over this. Plus, that'll leave us a chance to start off our relationship properly."

Macy smiled at him brightly.

"I love you, Macy," he said as he dipped his head closer until he rested his lips against hers.

"I love you too N—

"Macy! Where are you? I'm ready to go," Kevin called out after her from downstairs. Nick and Macy immediately broke apart from each other.

"Coming!" Macy called back and then gave Nick a quick peck on the lips and made her way to meet her boyfriend.

Even though Kevin was in college, he was still his usual Kevin-self. And while he may be the oldest Lucas brother, he was the most playful and childish while Nick, though the youngest, was the most mature. It was remarkable how he and Nick were total polar opposites. But being with Kevin made Macy feel at ease. Even though she may not love him as much as she loved Nick, he gave her a sense of comfort that only he could give her, especially during this time in her life when things at home were very tense. He was just so playful. He made her forget about the seriousness of life. _He was a fresh of breath air._

Macy was busy laughing when Kevin decided to take some silly pictures with the monkeys and bears. He was truly a kid at heart. After the zoo, they went to Rita's for some ice cream. They watched the sunset in the park and after that Macy walked Kevin to the train station. It was there where Kevin wanted to have a meaningful talk.

"Look, Macy, I just want to let you know that even though I'm in college now, there's no other girl I could think of being with than you," Kevin said as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

Macy felt guilty because she knew she had nothing to worry about because Kevin was the most honest and devoted guy in the world. She on the other hand was far from being loyal…She remembered what Nick told her and she took a deep breath and said, "Kevin, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Wait. Can you hold on for a sec? Because I want to tell you something first," he said and then he took her hands into his and said. "Macy, you're the best thing that ever happened in my life. Before you, I didn't think I could ever find someone worth loving especially after my whole drama with Anya. I always had bad luck in love but you were the answer to my prayers. I know I sound so dramatic but it's true. I love you Macy."

He looked at her hopefully and Macy knew he was waiting for her to say the words back to him but Kevin, being the thoughtful boyfriend that he was, said, "You don't have to say it to me if you're not ready. I'll wait."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. Macy could feel a lump on her throat growing. She needed to break things with him but Kevin looked so happy and at ease with himself. _How could she break his happiness? _She couldn't be that cruel.

"And it sucks that I can't come home for your birthday so I told Nick to make sure he treats you well in my place. But don't worry I got you something," Kevin said as he took out a little box he kept in his pocket. "Open it."

Macy hesitantly opened the light blue box and there was a ring inside.

"It's a promise ring, Mace," Kevin said lovingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick tried to distract himself but he kept staring at the clock. It was already 8 o' clock. Kevin should already be on his train back to NYU. He checked his phone a couple of times but he received no messages from Macy. _Did she break up with him?_

He was about to go to bed early but he was restless. He tried calling her but she wasn't picking up. And then he heard the door bell. His parents were out of town and Frankie was sleeping over a classmate's house so he got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. When he saw who it was, he quickly unlocked the door.

"MACY!"

"Hey," Macy said quietly.

"So how did he take it?" Nick questioned her.

"Um…well…you know Kevin…" Macy said uneasily.

Nick nodded his head solemnly, "So it was bad, huh?"

He noticed Macy looking intently at the ground. _It must have been really difficult judging by how she was acting._

"Come here," Nick said as he gave her a hug. And they both stayed like that in each other's embrace. "Mace, why don't you spend the night? No one's here but me."

She nodded her head slowly and followed him inside. But before she entered his room she quickly took off the ring that was on her finger and hid it in her pocket. _Nick didn't need to know the truth just yet._

_

* * *

_**Closing Remarks:**

So here's my first one-shot. I haven't written an M-rated story in a while so I wanted to give it a shot. But it's not pure smut since there's an actual back story to it all which I think is pretty intense. This was interesting to write because I haven't written Macy in a dark light. She was always the good girlfriend or the good friend but in this story she finds no problem screwing Nick behind Kevin's back...I wonder if I continued this where this story will go. But as of now I plan to leave it as a one shot. But if a lot of you really want me to continue this, tell me and I might consider it.

REVIEW!

-Penelope36


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Birthday Surprise**

It was December 10 and it was the day when Macy Anne Misa turned seventeen-years-old. The Misa household was silent on that Friday afternoon but it wasn't because her parents were able to put aside their differences on this special occasion. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Misa had to meet with their respective attorneys that day to negotiate the proceedings of their divorce. However, her mom and dad were more than willing to reschedule the meeting because they felt terrible for missing their daughter's birthday, but Macy insisted that she won't hold this against them. Secretly, she was more than glad to have the whole house to herself because she wanted to have a _very intimate_ birthday celebration with Mr. Nick Lucas.

"Are your eyes closed, Nick?" Macy called out from her bathroom.

"Yeah," Nick answered. He didn't know what Macy had planned but he was getting rather impatient because he had been waiting for almost thirty minutes for Macy to finish up whatever it was she was doing. Therefore he was now lying on her bed with his arms behind his head waiting for Macy to make her appearance.

"Okay, you can open them."

And when Nick opened his eyes, he could have sworn his heart just stopped beating because standing before him was Macy, who was wearing nothing but very _revealing underwear_. She wore a sheer lace black bra and matching panties. _This was definitely worth the wait._ The room suddenly felt like a sauna and Nick could feel his whole body becoming _very excited. _He was speechless as he watched Macy walk closer to him. There was no sign of any hesitation on her part. Nick gulped when Macy was now straddling his lap. Looking into his eyes, she asked him in a very seductive voice, "_Do you like it_?"

Nick couldn't find his voice and so he decided to show her his appreciation by kissing her with so much passion which caused her to moan with excitement into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and began to run his hands all over her body. Slowly, he began to pull her bra straps down because he wanted to feel her skin against his but Macy broke away from his embrace to stop him.

"Wait, Nick, I want to make you feel _good_," she whispered into his ear as she gently nibbled it. He groaned in satisfaction when he felt her grope him through his jeans.

As much as he wanted Macy to have her way with him, Nick pushed her slightly away and said, "But, Mace, it's your birthday. Shouldn't I be doing _things_ for you?"

Macy laughed and pushed him down on his back and said, "I've been waiting for you for how many years? Besides I think the fact that you're here doing this with me is my _birthday present_ in itself."

Nick smiled at her and replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Macy helped him take off his shirt and she began sucking on his neck hard. She wanted to leave her mark on him because Nick belonged to her and no one else. While she was doing this, Nick could distinctively feel her pressing her body against his and Macy moaned in satisfaction when she felt his hardness rub against her. She continued grinding her body against his while kissing his neck. And because of this all, Nick was very vocal about his appreciation of _what she was doing to him_. Steadily, her hand made its way down his body and she carefully unbuckled his belt. Nick couldn't wait for her to free him from the constraint that was aching in his pants.

"_Macy, hurry,_" he pleaded with her and she was almost done unbuckling his belt and she was about to unzip his pants when…_the doorbell rang_.

DING DONG DING DONG.

But Macy continued what she was doing to Nick. She was determined to make this one _very special birthday._

"Macy shouldn't you get that?" Nick asked her but Macy was now busy kissing down his chest.

"No, it's probably one of those bratty girl-scouts. Just ignore it," Macy quickly replied and she continued kissing down his body.

So Nick did as he was told and tried to concentration on the sensation of her caresses and kisses that she was placing on his body. Continuing her journey down his glorious body, Macy was about to pull his briefs down to expose the piece of flesh that was growing harder by every second. But before she could do anything…they were interrupted yet again.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG.

Macy tried to ignore it but Nick suddenly sat up and said, "You should get it. I don't think they're going to stop and it's kind of killing the mood."

Macy let out a very loud sigh of frustration so she reluctantly got off Nick and quickly put on a sweatshirt and shorts and headed down the stairs. She was getting ready to tell off the girl-scout who dared to interrupt her _birthday celebration_ with Nick. But instead of seeing a sweet looking ten-year-old girl, Macy opened the door to find none other than her adoring boyfriend who was holding a big bouquet of flowers.

"SURPISE!" Kevin yelled excitedly. The grin he had on his face grew even wider if that was even possible.

"K-KEVIN?" she cried out in absolute horror. "W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING HERE?"

"Wow, that wasn't the exact reaction I was hoping for but I was able to make Professor Connor cancel class today. It turns out his granddaughter is a big JONAS fan and I was able to score him some tickets and back stage passes," Kevin said quite proud of himself. "I think I'll be getting an A in his class now. Anyway, here! I got you flowers for your big day."

Macy hesitantly took the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She hoped Kevin didn't notice that her hands were shaking so much because this was definitely not what she was expecting. She didn't realize that she was standing there frozen on her porch.

"Aren't you going to invite your boyfriend inside?" Kevin asked her. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit because it was as if Macy just saw a ghost. _She must be so surprised that she's speechless!_

"NO!" she said abruptly but then she noticed that her outburst left Kevin hurt and confused. "I mean…uh…Kev, I have a lot of …um…cleaning to do. The house is a mess."

Kevin looked at her disbelievingly and said, "You're cleaning your house on your birthday?"

Macy laughed nervously because that really was an absurd excuse and so she needed to say something else but Kevin interrupted her.

"Macy! You should be out celebrating! I told Nick to make your birthday special on my behalf," Kevin said without knowing that Macy and Nick were indeed in the middle of making her birthday _very special._ "In fact, I couldn't find him when I went home. But don't worry, Mace, I'm going to yell at him for not keeping his promise."

"Oh…um…yeah…I –uh- d-don't know where N-Nick could be…"Macy lied because she knew exactly where Nick Lucas was and she prayed to god that he didn't know who was at the door. So she tried to regain composure and said, "Look Kev, how about I meet you in your house later. It's kind of tense here with my parents and all. So why don't you just run along for now."

"Okay I gotcha. But give me an hour because I want this birthday to be special," Kevin said excitedly as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "I need time to set up."

"Y-yeah sure," Macy agreed.

"See you later, my love!"

Macy felt uneasy when he called her that. Guilt was finally starting to sink in but not so much that it could deter her from what she initially planned for her and Nick.

She hid the bouquet underneath the sink and ran up to her room. It was quiet upstairs but Macy hoped that Nick didn't suspect anything. But when she opened the door, Nick was still sitting on her bed but he had his shirt back on and his pants zipped up with his belt buckled.

"So who was it?" he asked her calmly.

"Uh…yeah…you know those girl-scouts...They were selling cookies and they just wouldn't take no for an answer…" Macy lied.

Nick looked at her with a serious expression on his face. He walked over to her and said, "Girl scouts, huh?"

"Yeah, but they're gone now so let's continue where we left off," Macy said as she put her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. But while she did this, she realized that Nick wasn't kissing her back.

"Nick?"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to lie to my face!" Nick said angrily as he pulled away from her embrace. "I know it was Kevin. I heard him! Tell me, _Mace_, why the hell is Kevin visiting you on your birthday if you broke up with him?"

"Well…um…you see…he…had to…uh…" stammered Macy. She knew she was caught in a lie.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HIM!" Nick cried out furiously. "Didn't I say we shouldn't do _this _if you're still with my brother? Don't you feel bad at all, Macy?"

"I do…it's just that he seemed so happy that time and I didn't want to break his heart," Macy said quietly. She knew her reason was really selfish.

"Well, you sure have no problem breaking mine," Nick said as he opened the door and went down the stairs to leave.

"WAIT NICK!" Macy said as she ran after him. He turned quickly around to face her causing Macy to bump into him.

"Macy, you're going to have to choose either me or Kevin. You can't have both of us. I can't keep having this secret affair with you. It's not like me to do this. This is so immoral in every way you look at it," Nick reasoned out. "So who will it be? Because I'm not going to keep hanging around, Mace, if you can't decide."

"Of course, I choose you. I LOVE YOU, NICK," Macy said truthfully. She really wanted to be with him.

"You love me? If you love me then why can't you leave Kevin?" Nick asked her angrily.

"I just need some time," Macy pleaded with him.

"Fine. Then, I need some time away from you," Nick said harshly. He was already out the door and fishing for his car keys.

"NICK—

"No, Mace, this is it. Until you end things with Kevin, I'm not going to come by anymore. We're done," Nick said sternly as he opened his car door and started the engine.

"NICK! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

But it was hopeless because he was already in his car driving away.

_This was definitely not the birthday she was hoping for._

She wanted to talk to Nick again to apologize because she knew she wronged Nick and she felt so bad. So she tried calling and texting him but she wasn't getting any response. He must be really _pissed at _her. And to make it worse, Kevin kept texting her to tell her that now was a good time to come over. So reluctantly she made her way to the firehouse.

Kevin was more than ecstatic to have Macy come over. To prepare for her birthday, he made sure his parents went out by giving them the Broadway tickets he scored in a raffle he won in school. Frankie had little league practice until 8 pm so that gave him a good three hours to be alone with his girlfriend. When she arrived Macy tried to act as if nothing was wrong but she kept looking at her phone waiting for Nick's reply.

"Hey Kev," Macy said in her best fake happy voice.

"MACY!" he greeted her excitedly as he gave her a warm embrace. "I hope you like what I prepared for you!"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sure I will," she said quietly but then she added in a very casual tone. "Is Nick here?"

"Nick? No, he isn't," Kevin answered a bit surprised by her immediate question. "But don't worry, Mace, I'll be sure to yell at him for ditching you on your birthday."

"You don't need to do that…" she whispered to herself.

The evening he planned with Macy was truly heart-felt. Given that he only had an hour to prepare, the oldest Lucas brother really outdid himself. Because, he surrounded a space in the living room with candles to give the atmosphere an ethereal feel. He bought bouquets of roses to scatter around the room to make it truly romantic. Macy was beyond touched but she started feeling guilty that Kevin was such a good boyfriend when she, on the other hand, was the worst possible girlfriend a boy could ever have. Macy tried to be polite but she was growing impatient because she still hasn't heard back from Nick. She kept checking her phone throughout their time together but she didn't realize that Kevin was now staring at her curiously.

"Are you waiting for a call?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"You're always checking your phone. It's like you're waiting for someone to contact you," Kevin now said a bit more suspiciously.

"Ah…you see…I'm just making sure…my battery didn't die…you see…my parents might wonder where I am…"Macy lied.

"Oh, okay," Kevin said a bit uneasily because he could tell that wasn't the real reason she kept looking at her phone but he didn't want to press the matter. "Anyway, I know I'm not that great of a chef like my brother but I tried baking you a cake. Can you close your eyes for a sec?"

"Sure."

She heard Kevin rustling in the kitchen and when she heard him walking back to her, he said, "Okay you can open them."

And he was holding out a cake that should have been round but was more oval than anything. It was a little burnt on the sides and the frosting was unevenly spread on the top. Macy cracked a smile because Kevin was definitely no match for Nick when it came to baking. But she appreciated the effort and thanked him.

"That's so sweet, Kev," Macy said as she gave him a hug. He joined her in the center of the living room and he excitedly watched her as she took her first bite of the cake but the moment she did this, the front door swung open. And there was Nick.

"Nick…" Macy said under her breath as she accidentally dropped her fork.

Nick narrowed his eyes at Macy but completely ignored her and greeted his brother instead, "Hey, Kev, I'm surprised to see you home"

"Yeah, I was able to bribe my professor to cancel class today so I can spend all of today with my beautiful girlfriend," Kevin answered as he gave Macy a tight squeeze. "Someone needs to make this day really special for Macy since you obviously forgot! By the way, where were you?"

Nick tried to be as diplomatic as possible and said, "Well, I had to meet someone but they cancelled out on me. I hate when people _can't keep their promises."_

He said the last part while making a quick glance at Macy.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kevin said. "Well, we're in the middle of something so if you don't mind…"

"No, not at all," Nick said tersely but he did mind A LOT because it was suppose to be him not Kevin that Macy was suppose to spend her day with.

When Nick registered that he interrupted a "date" between Kevin and Macy, he immediately turned away and headed for the kitchen.

"Um, Kevin, I think I need more water," Macy said quickly and stood up.

"Let me get it for you," Kevin offered.

"NO! I'll get it myself," Macy said. Quickly, she ran into the kitchen so she could have a much-needed talk with Nick, who was busy making a turkey sandwich. She stood there quietly because she wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't make him upset with her. Luckily, he spoke first.

"What do you want?" Nick asked her adamantly when he noticed her standing behind him.

"Nick, can we please talk?"

"Talk about what? How you lied to me and used me?"

"Nick, please, I promise to break things off with Kevin soon."

"Soon? Macy, do you think you can trick me again?" Nick asked her incredulously. "Because whatever you are doing out there, sure doesn't look like you're breaking things off with him."

Macy sighed loudly because Nick was right. She was prolonging this for way too long.

"You're right," Macy said in a defeated tone. "I promise to end things tonight."

"I don't believe you," Nick said bluntly. He was almost finished making the sandwich he was preparing and was about to head out and go up to his room when Macy stopped him by embracing him from behind.

"Please, Nick, don't be mad at me," Macy pleaded with him. "I need you. I don't want it to be like how it was before…"

As much as he was angry with her, he had to close his eyes as he tried to suppress memories that he didn't want to relive because he had seen Macy at her worse and to be honest, it was scary what she was capable of doing to herself. He cared too much about her to let her risk going back into her deep depression so he sighed and said slowly, "Fine, Macy. I'll give you another chance. But please, promise me that you're going to really go through with it this time because, Mace, I really want to be with you and I don't like going behind Kev's back."

"I want to be with you, too. And I PROMISE to end things tonight just for you," Macy answered as she put her hand up as if she was under oath. "Nick, I'll do anything for you and I know that I haven't been fair to you. So can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Nick turned around to face her and gave her a small smile and said, "Of course, I forgive you."

And he was about to give her a kiss when Kevin suddenly appeared and said, "_What are you guys doing_?"

Macy and Nick immediately broke apart from their almost-kiss and Nick was fast in coming up with an excuse because he said, "I was just wiping a crumb off her face. There! It's gone now! Gee, Macy, you're such a messy eater!"

He was laughing really nervously because he hoped that Kevin didn't suspect anything.

"Oh, thanks, Nick," Macy answered loudly as she rubbed off the imaginary crumb off her face. "You know me! I sometimes miss my mouth when eating. HAHAHAHA. I'm so clumsy…"

They both tried to hide any form of guilt that must have been apparent on their faces. _Will he figure out their secret relationship?_ Both Nick and Macy stood uncomfortably in the kitchen waiting for his response. However, Kevin stared at them for a minute but then laughed out loud because he really believed that Macy would do such a thing. _She's such a funny girl._

"Oh okay. I just wanted to check up on you because it was taking you quite a while to get a glass of water," Kevin pointed out. "Besides, Nick, if anything, it should be me wiping the crumbs off her face because for a second there, I thought something was going on between you two!"

"Macy and I? HA!" Nick repeated as he faked disbelief at such an accusation. "That's preposterous! Isn't that right, Macy?"

"Psh! As if! You know Nick and I don't get along! We always get into arguments!" Macy dismissed the idea Kevin brought up while laughing nervously. "We are so incompatible and completely wrong for each other. We're just friends, nothing more. But me and Nick! HA! So funny. Hahaha..."

She gave Nick a playful punch to emphasize how "chummy" they were with each other. For a second they froze because Kevin was looking at them skeptically but then his expression changed to a broad smile.

"That's very true," Kevin agreed as he now took comfort in that fact. "Yeah, that is pretty farfetched. The day you and Nick get together will be the day pigs fly! Anyway, let's go back to celebrating your birthday, Mace."

"S-sure," Macy said as she tried to recover from Kevin almost catching them kissing. She followed Kevin to the living room but she turned around to give Nick a weak yet comforting smile.

Nick smiled back but he was secretly in pins and needles from what just happened. It was just luck that Kevin walked in before they connected their lips because if he did see them kiss then there would be no denying that _something was definitely going on between them._

After that moment, there was no longer any interruptions and Kevin tried to make the moment romantic again as he spoon fed Macy a piece of her birthday cake. It was bland if anything but she tried to be kind about it because Kevin really was like a little kid that easily got hurt when he failed to do something right. But she knew that this was no longer an excuse to prolong this hoax of a relationship because it really was unfair to him especially since he was so involved in it and she wasn't.

"Macy, I want to let you hear a song I wrote for you in my guitar," Kevin requested.

But Macy knew it was time to keep her promise to Nick so she took a deep breath and said, "Actually, Kevin, I think we need to talk."

"Okaay," he said uneasily as he put his guitar down.

Looking into his eyes was the hardest thing she could do because the guilt she didn't feel all those times she spent with Nick, suddenly hit her in full force at that moment. _How could she have done this to Kevin?_ He was the sweetest guy in the world. And he was such a devoted boyfriend. She really didn't deserve him. But she needed to protect Nick and so she couldn't confess the truth of what she was about to say.

"Kevin, you're a really great guy. You are so thoughtful and you did all of this just to make my birthday special. And I really appreciate it. But I really don't deserve this and...I don't think I deserve you. That's why I think we should break up," she finally said.

"_What?"_ he said in utter disbelief. The happiness that was on his face awhile ago completely vanished into pure shock and sadness.

"It's just that now that you're in college, we won't be able to see each other as much."

"Mace, I told you I'll try to come home every weekend. It's just that I have so much work to do but you know I'll come visit you every chance I could get," Kevin said desperately as he tried everything to salvage their relationship.

"You see that's the thing," Macy continued. "I don't want you to feel guilty about leaving me alone. I can take care of myself and I think it will be really unfair for you to let me keep you around."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that you're in a completely different world than I'm in. I'm still in high school and you're in college. You're with girls who understand you better. You need your freedom now that you're in college because who knows? You might find your perfect girl at NYU."

"But Macy you are my PERFECT GIRL!" Kevin cried out. He was breathing heavily now because he could tell that Macy was really serious about ending things with him.

"No, Kevin, I'm not," Macy said quietly. _The truth was that she was far from being his perfect girl._ She reached into her pocket and got out the ring he gave her a while ago and said, "Here, Kev, I can't keep this. I don't think I can promise myself to you."

"Are you serious, Mace?" he asked her as he stared at the ring she place in his hand.

Macy said, "Yes. I'm serious."

He clenched his fist to cover the ring and he said in a harsh tone, "Is it because there's another guy?"

His statement caught her off guard but she quickly recovered and said in her best fake calm voice, "N-no, there's n-no one else. I swear."

"So you just want to break things off just because?" he questioned her even further.

Macy let out another sigh and said, "I just need some time to myself. But Kevin, you're still one of my closest –

"Don't you dare say friend," Kevin interrupted her loudly because right now, he didn't want to be her friend. _He wanted to still be her number one guy. _"If this is what you want, then I think it's best we don't see each other for awhile."

"Fine. I respect that," Macy said solemnly. "I think I should go."

"Yeah, I think you should," Kevin said curtly.

The moment the front door slammed shut, Kevin slumped into the sofa and tried to suppress the tears that were forming in his eyes. _What did he do wrong that he lost Macy?_ Whatever it was, Kevin was determined to get to the bottom of this. There just had to be another reason why Macy just suddenly broke up with him. _But what could it be?_ However, he needed to try to cope with what just happened and so he picked up his guitar again so he could play the sorrow that he was feeling inside.

Meanwhile, Nick was upstairs in his room trying to put some tracks together for their new album. He was proud of the new material he came up with and a lot of people including his brothers noticed that his new stuff were more mature sounding and more meaningful. What they didn't know was that all of the recent songs he wrote were inspired by none other than Macy Misa. She became his muse and because of her, Nick was able to use his musical talent to his full potential. He was about to go downstairs to get another glass of milk when he heard a knock at his window. Before, he turned to look, he already knew who it was because only one person ever used his fire escape to sneak into his room.

"Macy!" he loudly whispered when he unlocked his window.

She carefully climbed in and gave him a big hug. She nestled her head against his chest and said right away, "I did it Nick. I broke up with him."

Nick pulled her away so that he could look into her eyes. For awhile, he stopped and examined her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him curiously.

"I know when you're lying to me," Nick said slowly. "Your left eye usually twitches but it's not doing that so…that means you really did end things with Kev!"

"I told you!" Macy said a bit offended as she hit him on his shoulder. "You should have more faith in me!"

"Well, I mean I have reason to doubt since you promised to end things with him three times before," Nick pointed out.

"Okay, fine. You have a point but aren't you happy Nick? We can be together without feeling guilty," Macy said as she again embraced him. This time Nick also wrapped his arms around her. "I could stay like this forever. I'm yours, Nick. Only yours."

They both felt so happy with each other and for awhile they stood in each other's embrace but then suddenly, Nick felt Macy unbuckling his belt.

"Mace, wait, I don't think we should…" Nick started to say hesitantly. "I mean Kevin's downstairs."

"Yeah, you're right," Macy agreed as she buckled his belt back in place. "I'm sorry."

He could sense that she was a bit disappointed so he offered another suggestion, "Why don't I give you a birthday kiss, instead. How many should I give you?"

Macy beamed up at him and said happily, "Seventeen."

Nick laughed and so he took one of her hands and kissed each of her knuckles and did the same thing on her other hand. Ten. He kissed her forehead. Eleven. He kissed the tip of her nose. Twelve. Then both of her cheeks. Thirteen. Fourteen. He moved to kiss her chin. Fifteen. And then her neck. Sixteen. He paused for a bit before he gave her his final kiss and he took a deep breath and kissed her on the lips. Of course, Macy didn't want him to get away so she wrapped her arms around him and turned her seventeenth kiss into a very _steamy one._ Nick knew this kiss. It was the kiss they always had before they made love. And as much as he wanted to fight it, he was weak against her force because now, he was the one roaming his hands all over her body. She gently bit his lip before she broke their kiss. She didn't have to say anything but Nick understood what _she wanted by the way she was looking at him._ It was useless to fight it because he _wanted to do it too._

So he whispered into her ear and said, "But we have to be _quiet_."

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly as she guided him towards his bed. They didn't waste any time removing their shirts because they wanted to feel each other really badly. Nick was on top of her as he began sucking on her neck to leave his mark on her and quickly his hand unbuckled his belt while Macy unzipped her pants. They were almost done removing their pants and were moments away before doing the deed but then..._they were interrupted yet again_. Macy groaned in frustration because every chance they had to have sex was thwarted by some outside force.

"Nick, can I talk to you?" Kevin asked loudly as he waited by Nick's door. Both Macy and Nick stared wide-eyed at each other. _They definitely did not want to be discovered together especially since they were both naked and on his bed._ It would take a fool not to know what they were about to do. They both heard him turning the door knob to open the door and Nick quickly leapt from his bed to stop the door from opening.

"UM, KEVIN, CAN YOU HOLD ON A SEC? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF-UH- CHANGING CLOTHES," Nick said quickly as he shut the door and locked it.

"Okay, it's kind of important though," Kevin replied.

"O-okay, just hold on," Nick said as he quickly put his clothes back on. Macy was already fully dressed and they both we're panicking.

"What should I do?" Macy whispered frantically at Nick.

"Hide under my bed!" Nick suggested and once she was fully concealed, he cleared his throat and opened the door to let Kevin in. "What's up bro?"

"Macy broke up with me," Kevin said gloomily as he walked into his room.

"Oh really?" Nick said in a fake surprised voice but he tried to comfort his older brother. This was definitely an odd situation because he felt bad for Kevin but it was because of him, that Macy broke up with him. Nevertheless, he tried his best to mask his guilt. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I just don't get it!" Kevin said furiously. "She just suddenly ended things but everything was going so well between us. Something's not right… That's why I'm here. Nick, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. Anything," Nick responded.

"Can you be my spy?"

"Your spy?"

"Yeah, I think Macy's seeing someone else," Kevin said.

The statement itself sent chills down Nick's spine. Suddenly, his throat became dry because Kevin was on the verge of uncovering a dark truth about his brother.

"W-what makes you t-think that, Kev?" Nick asked him as he did his very, VERY best to cover his uneasiness.

"Well, throughout the whole time she was here, she kept looking at her phone like she was waiting for someone's call," Kevin answered. "And I can tell Macy was lying when I tried asking her about it. And now that I think about it, every time I called her from my dorm she would always end the call really quickly for no apparent reason. And when I told her I loved her, she didn't look happy at all. In fact, she looked almost conflicted. That's why I think she was cheating on me, Nick."

The younger Lucas brother was left speechless because Kevin didn't even know half the truth of what was going on with Macy. _She was cheating on him alright but Kevin didn't know that the other guy shared his flesh and blood. _

"I know it's selfish of me to ask you but I really want to know the real reason she broke up with me. So can you do it Nick?" he pleaded with him.

"You want me to spy on Macy?"

"Yeah."

Nick felt his knees grow weak so he sat on his bed before he could respond. There were many things he was contemplating about. For starters, the guilt he felt before was now magnified times a million. His brother was asking him to find out who the other guy was but little did Kevin know, that the other guy was him!

"Nick, please, help me? I need at least some closure," Kevin pleaded. He sat next to him on his bed. Nick tried to look at him but it was hard because this whole conversation was uncomfortable and awkward at the same time. Kevin really looked depressed. The expression he had on his face right now was the same one he had when his ex-girlfriend, Anya from Scandinavia, broke up with him last year. Everyone knew how sad he became during that messy break up but Macy, he would always say, was the ray of sunshine that came out of it all. She was his blessing.

"Yeah, okay. Fine I'll let you know if anything comes up," Nick finally said while trying his best to not give away any hint of guilt on his part.

"Great! Thanks," Kevin said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "This means a lot to me, Nick. But don't worry about me though. During times like these, I alway find great comfort strumming away on my guitar. And who knows? Maybe I can write a hit song. We always did say our best music comes from personal experience."

"Y-yeah, that's true, Kev," Nick said quietly.

"Well, I'll leave you alone," he said as he got up to leave. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long night of just me and my guitar. I hope the sound doesn't keep you up."

"N-no, not at all. Anything to help you cope with this is fine with me," Nick said honestly. Even if Kevin decided to blast metal rock on his stereo the whole night, Nick would be okay with it because he felt really terrible about everything.

When the coast was clear, Macy got out from under his bed and sat next to him.

"Wow, I feel really bad," Macy said truthfully.

Nick put a comforting arm around her and said, "Yeah, me too. And I don't think we should do anything tonight."

"Yeah, after all that, I don't think we should," Macy agreed. "I feel so bad."

"Do you think he'll figure it out?" Nick asked her.

"Not if you tell him anything," Macy said. "We kept our relationship a secret for three months now, I think we can do it for a bit longer. Plus, he's away most of the time."

"That's true."

"Maybe we can help him find another girlfriend so he can get over me quickly," Macy offered.

But Nick looked at her skeptically and said, "No, I don't think Kev wants to get in another relationship right now. Plus, it will look really suspicious on our part if we both help him look for another girl."

"That's true…"

They sat on his bed silently both feeling awful for betraying Kevin but Macy realized it was getting late and she needed to go home.

"I should leave. My parents are going to be home soon," Macy said as she made her way to his window.

Nick helped her out into the fire escape but before he let her go he said, "Wait! Macy, I want to give you something."

And he steadily took off his necklace that held his purity ring and placed it around her neck.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Macy asked him incredulously as she held the ring in her fingers. She knew the ring had no meaning to him now since he no longer kept his promise to stay pure before marriage.

"Yeah. It's yours now. I mean you have something of mine that I can never get back and that ring symbolizes that," Nick said sheepishly. He could feel his cheeks were blazing red. "If you look on the inside, I got a special engraving on it."

Macy closely looked at the inner band and there was the engraving :_ N loves M always and forever._ This was such a romantic gesture. She looked at Nick and smiled warmly at him before she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Nick."

He nodded his head and watched as she carefully went down the fire escape.

"Macy!" he called quietly after her.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Happy birthday," he said as he looked admiringly at the girl he loved with all his heart.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled brightly at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

And so, the relationship between Nick and Macy continued without any incident, as of now that is...

_

* * *

_**Closing Remarks:**

You guys asked for it! So here is the second chapter of a Brother's Betrayal. This is the first story where I am unclear with how it will end. This story has the potential for being very dramatic, even more so than my past stories. I'm not sure what kind of drama I want to set up for my characters though. But I have a feeling that this story will involve crazy drama especially between Kevin and Nick but I'm going to take it one step at a time. I was really inspired to write this chapter but I feel like I might revert back and start concentrating on Trust Me because at least, for that one I have a makeshift outline prepared. But I'll try to upload the second chapter to that one during this week. I only have one exam coming up so hopefully that will give me free time to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this! And I truly feel bad for Kevin but as the story progresses I hope to convey the fact that Nick and Macy are more suited for each other. However, I already have the back story between Nick and Macy thought up to explain why their bond is so much stronger compared to the bond between Kevin and Macy. It's not just pure lust between them!

But yeah, this story will be pretty dark. That's all I have to say!

-Penelope36


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Jealousy and Suspicions**

Horace Mantis Academy transformed into a winter wonderland as the holidays were drawing near. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling as blue and silver garlands hung on the walls. Everyone was high on holiday spirits. There wasn't one sour apple in the bunch.

"And don't forget to bring your special love one to the winter formal next Thursday!" announced the student body president over the loud speaker. "It's $5 if you get your tickets now and $7 if you buy at the door. All proceeds will go to the Children Leukemia Foundation, so come out and have fun while donating to a good cause! I better see everyone there!"

When the message ended, Macy turned to Nick and said quite scathingly, "I can't believe you're going with _her._"

"Can we not talk about that right now," Nick said exasperatingly because he knew that if they continued what she had to say they would end up in a long winding argument.

"Fine," she replied curtly but she was still bothered by the matter.

Macy resumed sorting out her locker as Nick patiently waited for her to finish. They both had geometry class next so they usually went together. In school, every one knew that Nick and Macy were close friends especially since she was dating his brother. Therefore, no one suspected anything was going on between Nick and Macy because she was Kevin's girlfriend and _there was no way Macy would ever cheat on a Lucas. _So Nick and Macy hid their relationship from everyone because they wanted to protect themselves from any form of backlash especially since the gossip of Kevin and Macy breaking up was now spreading like wildfire all over the school.

"Macy, how many sports gear do you have in there?" Nick yelled at her as he watched in complete amazement as Macy put in her hockey stick, tennis racket, soccer ball, baseball bat, football helmet, and her golf club in her student locker.

"Twenty," Macy said simply as she now attempted to close the locker door shut. "Can you give me hand? I can't get it to close!"

"Well, what do you expect, Macy! You have everything from the gym in there!" Nick said incredulously as he helped her push her locker door shut. After one forceful push, the locker clicked shut. And almost forgetting the promise they made to show no form of affection towards each other to the public eye, Macy was about to kiss Nick on the cheek to thank him but they were interrupted before their cover was blown.

"Macy, can I have a word with you?" asked a boy.

Macy quickly turned around and saw Jimmy, the track star of Horace Mantis Academy, standing before her. Nick narrowed his eyes at him because what did Jimmy need to talk to Macy about? She noticed that Jimmy was staring tentatively at Nick but Macy could tell that Nick wasn't planning on giving them any privacy.

"What is it Jimmy?" she asked him politely but she noticed that the track star was standing a bit too close for her liking so she tried to move back but she bumped into her locker leaving her for no place to go.

"I heard you just broke up with Kevin," he said this while he hesitantly glanced at Nick but then continued. "But I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me."

"Oh. Wow," was what Macy said at first. She was flattered that she was asked out by another boy. She gave Nick an impish smile before she answered Jimmy and said, "Of course, I'd love to go with you. Pick me up at 7?"

"Great! I think we'll have a great time together!" Jimmy exclaimed while he gave Macy a quick hug.

Macy wanted to taunt Nick that she was able to get a date to the dance, too but when she turned to look at him he was gone. Instead, Nick was already half-way down the hallway heading to class.

"HEY NICK! WAIT UP!" Macy called out after him as she followed him to class but throughout the day, Macy could tell that Nick was annoyed by what just happened. It was already the end of the day and not once did Nick talk to her so Macy decided it was best to stop taunting Nick about going with Jimmy to the winter formal. She hated when he gave her the silent treatment. He was walking her back to her house as was their custom and she was doing her best to strike up a conversation with him.

"So what did you think of that pop quiz we had in history?" Macy asked him.

Silence.

"Okay. Um, well, did you see that Yankees game last night?" Macy asked him excitedly. She knew Nick always got excited when they talked about sports so she hoped this would lighten his spirits but she was disappointed when Nick just grunted his reply.

"Nick, come on, you need to talk to me!" Macy yelled as she fumbled with her keys to open her front door but the moment she opened the door, Nick immediately took her hand and guided her upstairs.

"Woah, okay!" Macy exclaimed as she was caught off guard by his sudden movement. And the moment he shut her bedroom door he took her into his arms and began kissing her fiercely on her lips. This kiss was different because it was more forceful and much more passionate than his previous kisses. _She knew exactly why he was doing this._ Soon she felt him guiding her to her bed. And before she could realize what was happening, she found herself lying on her back while Nick began sucking on her neck really hard.

"_Yes, Nick…"_ she moaned when she felt him unbuttoning her blouse which he practically ripped off her body. Because they have been doing this for quite awhile now, he was able to expertly remove her bra and immediately he palmed her breast eliciting a loud moan to escape from her lips. Her back arched as she longed for Nick to _touch her some more. _But Macy didn't just lay there as Nick had his way with her. Instead, she copied Nick and ripped his shirt off his body so that his bare chest could touch hers. He was groaning in pleasure now when he felt Macy stroking his sensitive piece of flesh from inside his boxers. The feeling of her fingers touching him directly made him _very excited_ and because he knew he wasn't going to last that long he took Macy's hand away from him. At first, Macy seemed hurt by this because she thought she did something wrong. _Was she not good enough?_ But then she understood what he wanted to do next because she noticed him chucking off his pants and boxers so Macy followed suit and removed the rest of her uniform so that she laid naked before him. She looked at him and saw the determined look on his face. It was as if he was about to claim his prize because his gaze on her never wavered as he took his position back on her bed. She knew he wanted to ravish every inch of her body and that fact alone made her grow even more wet with desire.

"_OH NICK_!" she yelled in surprise because usually Nick started off gently but the moment he thrust into her, it was as if a beast inside of him woke up because he was very rough and aggressive. At first, it was overwhelming but Macy gradually adjusted to his intense pace and she found herself egging him on to go even faster _if that was even possible. _His cries of pleasure grew louder with every thrust and soon he felt her inner walls quiver as she reached her height of passion. Because of this, he also felt himself reach his climax and just like that, he collapsed on top of her.

"Wow," was all Macy could say. They both felt so spent from their intense love making and Macy cradled Nick in her arms as he rested his head on her bare chest. Even though she was still trying to catch her breath, she couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she gently stroked his hair.

"What's so funny?" Nick finally asked her.

"You're that jealous, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nick answered her casually but Macy could tell he knew _exactly what she was talking about._

"I know you're aggressive only when something's bothering you," Macy answered as she now continued to stroke his back but Nick didn't say anything at first and instead he got up from being on top of her to fetch his underwear which he quickly put on.

"Like I said before, I have no idea what you're talking about," Nick simply said as he now sat on the edge of her bed.

Macy laughed loudly and crawled next to him so that she could embrace him from behind. She loved being so close to him even when they weren't making love.

"Fine, you don't have to admit it but I find it really cute how possessive you can get when another guy asks me out," Macy said happily as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Nick narrowed his eyes at her but his defensive barrier finally broke and he admitted what was really bothering him: "It's just that he was coming on way too strong—the way he was standing so close to you. It was disgusting."

"Hey, I can say the same thing for you! Isn't Penny always trying to get back together with you? The way she's constantly flirting with you, it makes me want to vomit" Macy said in disgust. "And you're taking her to the dance…"

"_Macy…"_ Nick said scoldingly. "I told you already Penny and I promised to go with each other even before we broke up. It's no big deal. Besides, even if we weren't going with each other, I can't really take you to the dance because it will look really suspicious and bad on our part.

Macy sighed because Nick had a point. They agreed to hide their relationship in school because everyone in Horace Mantis Academy knew that Macy was Kevin's girl initially so imagine all the gossip that would circulate once word gets out that something was going on between Nick and Macy. _It would be disastrous. _

"That's true," Macy sighed. Nick could sense her sadness so he gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk today. I was a little bit jealous," Nick finally admitted.

"A little bit!" Macy exclaimed as she laid back down on her back because she was still trying to recover from their intense love-making. "You were like a beast consumed in a jealous rage. It really caught me off guard."

He felt his cheeks reddening and said, "Well…um…I hope I didn't…erm…hurt you."

"What? No of course not!" Macy said quickly because there was no way Nick could ever hurt her physically. "Although, now that you mention it. I think it's going to take me awhile to stand up since you practically _wore me out_."

"Oh, stop it," Nick said sternly but he was clearly amused that he was able to tire her out. "Mace, put you're clothes back on. You're tempting me again."

Nick said this as he tried not to look at the naked Macy Misa who was lying on her bed so freely exposed.

"_Oh, I'm tempting you am I?_" Macy giggled as she now sat up and hugged him from behind once again but she make sure to press her chest against his bare back and whispered seductively into his ear, "_Then, why don't you just give into temptation, Nick? And then you can ravage me all you want_."

She said this as she gently nibbled his ear lobe causing Nick to get VERY excited. And he might have given into temptation if it wasn't for the doorbell that rang at that very moment.

"Unbelievable!" Macy muttered under her breath because this was the second time when they were interrupted by someone at the door. "Nick, can you get that? I wasn't lying when I said that I don't think I can stand up. My legs still feel a little weak."

Nick quickly dressed up and headed downstairs. But boy, was he surprised when he opened the door.

"KEVIN!" Nick said in complete shock.

"Oh, hey Nick, I didn't expect to see you here," his older brother said.

"Well…um…yeah…Macy and I were…uh…just doing some homework," Nick lied. "But what brings you here, Kev?"

He tried his best to seem calm, cool, and collective but he could feel the hair in the back of his neck stand up and a cold sweat seemed to have formed on his forehead.

"I was just dropping off some of Macy's stuff since I won't need them anymore," Kevin said as he indicated the box he was holding which was full of stuffed animals, CDs, and other little trinkets that represented their relationship. "It's a good thing you're here. I wasn't exactly sure if I could stand seeing Macy after our whole break up."

"Y-yeah. I c-can't imagine how awkward that would be," Nick said but he could imagine how awkward that would be because the conversation he was having right now with his brother was completely AWKWARD in every sense of the word.

"But now that you're spending some time with her, did you find anything new?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Kevin said. "Is there another guy she's seeing?"

Nick gulped and tried to act as innocent as possible when he said, "Oh that…yeah…I don't think there's anyone really—

But he couldn't finish what he wanted to say because at that moment, Macy called from upstairs and said, "NICK DID YOU ANSWER THE DOOR? WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? CAN YOU HURRY UP BECAUSE I'M SO HORNY—

"HUNGRY! She said she's hungry!" Nick said loudly as he tried to cover up the last word she just said and he quickly came up with an excuse because he was good at thinking on the spot and so he called back to her. "NO MACE, IT'S NOT THE PIZZA GUY THAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS. IT'S ACTUALLY KEVIN!"

Nick could feel his heart beating so rapidly because he hoped to god that Kevin didn't really hear what she just said.

"Pizza guy?" Kevin said suspiciously as he now narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, Macy has such a big appetite," Nick said. "You should know that since you went out with her. She always wants pizza. Hahaha…"

"Now that I think about it she always did have a big appetite," Kevin said as he reminisced about all the times they went out for dinner and Macy would end up eating her portion and sharing his food as well. "For someone so petite, who would have thought that she can pack quite a meal."

"Yeah, that's Macy for you," Nick said as he did his best to mask his uneasiness.

"Well, if you don't mind giving this to her, I'll greatly appreciate it," Kevin said. "And thanks, Nick, for keeping your promise on keeping an eye out for me. I owe you big time."

"No, you really don't," Nick said truthfully.

"Yes, I do," Kevin said. "Well, I should go. I don't want to stay too long. Just tell, Mace, to give back my stuff as soon as possible because I really want my Bruce Springsteen shirt back."

"Okay, no problem," Nick said and the second he closed the door, he breathed in a sigh of relief. _That was such a close call._

Ever since then Macy and Nick were extra careful about how they spent their time together because it seemed that Kevin had a habit of appearing quite unexpectedly.

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Everyone in the Lucas household was home as winter break was just beginning. Joe was supposed to come home that afternoon so his parents and Frankie decided to pick him up at the train station but Kevin decided to stay behind. He came back from NYU the night before and since all of last night, he had been strumming along on his guitar playing some bluesy sounding melodies. It definitely reflected the sorrow and pain he felt after losing the girl he loved with all his heart. One particular melody stuck to his head and it was at that moment when Kevin was able to finish his piece. He was so excited because it actually sounded really good for a break up song at least.

"Nick! Nick!" Kevin called from downstairs. "I have something I want to run by you!"

He wanted to let Nick hear what he came up with last night. For sure, he knew that his youngest brother, who was technically the leader of the group, would immediately like it. It was more adult sounding and not like the teen-pop music they usually came up with. If anything, Kevin really felt like a song that had a rhythm and blues feel would make their fans see their group in a more distinguished and mature light. _They couldn't be teen idols forever._

But when he went up to Nick's room, Kevin couldn't find him. _Guess he went out without tell me, _he thought. The oldest Lucas brother was about to close the door and head back downstairs when he noticed something peculiar peaking out in one of Nick's drawers.

"What do we have here, lil bro?" Kevin said to himself as he made his way to his brother's dresser. Kevin knew it was wrong to look through people's stuff but his curiosity always got the best of him. Because never would Kevin have thought of finding what seemed to be a pair of black lacy underwear in Nick's possession. He opened the drawer and sure enough, there was what seemed to be a very sexy piece of lingerie.

"_Someone obviously isn't a virgin anymore. Oh, Nick, what have you been up to?_" Kevin whispered to himself in a very shocked tone because never in a million years would he have thought that Nick would lose his virginity before him.

Kevin couldn't believe he would do such a thing! He was the primmest and most proper out of all the Lucas brothers so the idea of his younger brother having pre-marital sex was way beyond his comprehension. _But this was definitely good black-mailing material. _Kevin laughed to himself because he could now use this information over Nick and get him to do whatever he wanted.

_I wonder who the lucky girl is?_ Kevin thought to himself. He was about to put the panties back where he found them but something inside Nick's drawer piqued his interest. Because inside the same drawer were a pile of letters written in _very, VERY familiar handwriting_. _WHAT ON EARTH COULD THESE BE?_ He grabbed the pile of what seemed to be ten letters and sat on Nick's bed as he opened the first one. It was dated four months ago.

_And that's when the truth began to unravel._

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

So what do you guys think? Be sure to expect the drama to pick up in future chapters. What do those letters say? And how much will Kevin learn about the secret his brother has been hiding? As much as I want to concentrate writing just one story at a time, I have been seriously thinking of a story plot to follow for this story and surprisingly, a whole list of ideas came to me. The only thing that's left is how I plan on ending this story. I don't know if it should be very dramatic or be less dramatic as a resolution/ plateau is reached. I'm still debating on that so as of now read and REVIEW! PLEASE!

-Penelope36


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Letters and Black Lace**

Kevin's hands were shaking as he slowly opened the first letter with one thought running in his mind: _Why on earth was Macy writing to Nick?_ He didn't know what to expect but somewhere deep in his heart he had an inkling that he won't like what he was about to find out. His heart began to beat rapidly as he slowly uncovered the truth about the relationship between his brother and his ex-girlfriend. The first letter was dated four months ago and so he began to read:

_September 17_

_Dearest Nick,_

_I know what we did last weekend was wrong but you can't keep ignoring me forever. I need my best friend. And please stop blaming yourself. This is my fault too. I didn't exactly push you away. I really hope this doesn't jeopardize our friendship. Just because we had sex doesn't mean it's the end of the world…_

SEX? Did he read it right or was his brain playing mind games with him? Kevin had to stop because it was becoming very difficult to read since his hands were shaking so much. He had to read the last line over again just to make sure he didn't misread it for something else. But there it was that three letter word that was causing him so much pain right now. _Nick and Macy had sex while she was dating him? _He wanted to stop and scream because this had to be a nightmare but once again his curiosity got a hold of him and he continued reading.

…_And don't worry I kept my promise. I didn't tell Kevin anything. Please Nick, I want to talk to you. I miss you. You don't understand how lonely I feel especially since the gang is all gone. It's just you and me and I really need someone to turn to during this difficult time. My parents are driving me insane and I just need someone normal in my life. Please, Nick, I really don't want to lose you. I know it might take time to readjust because I mean, yeah, sex is a pretty big thing but just know that even though what we did isn't exactly right, I'm glad that it was you I lost my virginity to…You always had a special place in my heart. And I do care about your brother but what we have is special…You're my best friend…I don't want to lose you. For me, what we did last Saturday wasn't a mistake…_

_Please talk to me again. I'm sorry if I caused you any stress._

_Your best friend (at least I still hope so),_

_Mace_

Kevin slowly put down the letter. His body felt so numb because he couldn't believe what he just read. _This had to be a nightmare. There was no way Macy and Nick could ever betray him. This just had to be one horrifying nightmare. It just had to be. _But rage began to consume his body and he didn't realize that he ripped the letter that was in his hands. Because he needed to get to the bottom of this, he opened another letter and began to read.

_October 1_

_Dear Nick,_

_Okay, I know we promised we wouldn't let it happen again but it did, okay? Maybe instead of trying to fight it we can embrace the fact that we really, really want to be together. And don't you dare say that I'm using you or anything like that. The truth is that I've always had feelings for you but I never got a chance to tell you because I was scared. I didn't know that you felt the same way about me and I guess I didn't want to face rejection. Call me selfish if you want but that's the truth. Nick, please understand that when we have sex, I don't regret it at all because I love being with you. You're like my second half. And please, don't be mad at me. You don't understand how much I need you right now. You make me become a better person. I feel so much better when I'm with you because you accept my flaws and your concern about my well-being just goes to show that you really care about me like how I care about you. And I PROMISE to stop cutting myself. I know it's bad and I do listen to what you have to say. Didn't I stop forcing myself to throw up? See, it was because of you, Nick, that I was able to fight my battle with bulimia. And because of you, I've become stronger. You're the only one that can give me strength to go through this difficult time. No one understands me but you. Please, don't leave me._

_-Mace_

As much as it was shocking to find out that Macy had an eating disorder and that she had a history of cutting herself, there was no denying the fact that Kevin was angry. Why couldn't Macy confide in him? Why was Nick so much better? Why did they have sex? There was so many questions racing through his mind but he was so consumed in anger that he felt light-headed. It was like the raging monster inside of him was trying to get out but Kevin couldn't stop himself from reading more.

_October 8_

_Dearest Nick,_

_Okay, I understand why you're mad at me. And really I didn't mean to say it while we were having sex. When I said I love you, it wasn't because I loved what you were doing to me (although you were pretty good... but that's beside the point) it's because I really REALLY LOVE YOU, NICK. You're everything to me. And I'm sorry it didn't come out sincere but it was really heart felt. If you can just give me another chance, I would say it to your face when we're not making love. I love you Nick. Plain and simple. Please, don't let me go. You don't understand how much you mean to me. Please, Nick, forgive me._

_The next time I see you I'm going to say those three words to your face. You can count on that._

_Love always,_

_Macy_

Kevin's blood was boiling with absolute rage now because he remembered that time when he told Macy he loved her and she wasn't able to say the words back to him. It was because she loved Nick not him. He picked up another letter just to see how much more damage Macy could do to his heart, which was already being shattered into a million little pieces.

_October 13_

_To my love (I won't write your name just in case you lose this)_

_I know I should tell you this in person but I get really paranoid that someone might overhear us. So I wrote this letter and you BETTER NOT LOSE IT. Okay, first I think you should take a deep breath before you proceed. Okay…did you do it? I'll never know but here it goes...I'm late. I usually get my period at this time but I checked and I'm spot clean. Please don't freak out. It could be just stress. I read in a magazine that if you have so much stress it can affect your menstrual cycle. So that could be it. I went to the pharmacy today and bought a pregnancy test and it was really unclear because it looked like a division sign and not really like a plus sign so I don't know…I can't get another one because I already used my $20…but I'm going to pray that this is just a false alarm. Call me when you finish reading this. _

_Don't freak out. Please. (Even though you have every reason to be…) _

_-You know who this is from…(I'm so paranoid I can't even sign my name!)_

Kevin couldn't believe Nick almost got Macy pregnant. His hands were trembling as he opened the next letter. He felt his whole being becoming weaker and weaker by the second as the truth steadily revealed itself. _It was worse than he imagined._

_October 15_

_Dearest Nick,_

_About what I said Monday…it was a false alarm. ALLELUIA! I have my period so there's nothing you need to worry about. But you're right, we shouldn't do anything if we don't have a condom. You don't understand how happy I am. Imagine me as a mom? Wow…I would need to do a lot of explaining to everyone. You think anyone would buy it if I said it was by divine intervention like some sort of immaculate conception? LOL okay I know I shouldn't joke about being pregnant but I can do it now since I know I'm not! And I know I should tell you this in person but I didn't see you this morning so I just had to share the good news. I hope to see you by the end of the day. I love you. Maybe we can celebrate later on today? We can go for ice cream or something. Hahaha. I'm so giddy like a kid in a candy store._

_Oh and, even though it doesn't apply to us now, the fact that you said you'd give up your music career to help me raise our baby, makes me love you even more. Because Nick, you have no idea how much I love you. Don't ever leave me because I'm yours forever._

_Loving you deeply,_

_M_

And so Kevin read the next letter which was short and had the one sentence that Kevin so desperately wanted Macy to have said back to him that time in the train station when he confessed that he loved her.

_October 23_

_Dear Nick,_

_I love you. That's all._

_P.S. You looked really hot in your aviators today._

_-Macy_

His hands were shaking even more as he tried to unfold the next letter.

_November 5_

_Dear Nick,_

_I'm sorry! Okay, I'M REALLY SORRY! I promise that I would break up with Kev, but it's really hard. He's like a little kid that sometimes you have to be really careful about what you say to him. You should know this because he's your brother. I understand if you hate me right now but I WILL end things with him because I want to be with you and only you. I PROMISE. It might take me awhile but I'll break up with Kevin. Just give me time, please?_

_You're the one that I want. Because Nick, when we're together nothing seems wrong and I know that sounds messed up because I'm cheating on Kev but every time our bodies intertwine and we become one with each other, it's the greatest feeling in the world. It's as if I was made for you and you were made for me. I love when you're inside of me because I love feeling so close to you. You make me feel safe. If I could have one whole day to myself, I would spend it by making love to you because I want to show you just how much you mean to me, Nick. It feels so right to have my skin against yours. And your touches and caresses make me melt inside. You're so gentle yet passionate at the same time and I don't want to make you blush, but when you're driving yourself inside of me, I swear I feel like a sex god is making love to me. Because Nick you are amazing. I'm surprised that I'm the first girl you've been with because how on earth are you so good at having sex? You really are a jack of all trades. I know you're probably smiling at yourself right now from all the flattery I'm giving you. But it's not just lust. What we have is LOVE because we understand each other not only in a physical level but in an emotional one as well. That's why I know when you are mad at me and I would do anything to wipe away any form of distress I caused you._

_You are my Nick—my best friend, my lover, my soul-mate._

_Loving you with all of my heart,_

_Your Macy_

Kevin was trembling from head to toe but he had to read another one.

_November 15,_

_Dear Nick,_

_Thanks for listening to all my problems. I swear my mom is insane! As much as I love her, I swear to god, I have no idea what my dad saw in her. She's so controlling. I feel like I'm her slave at her every disposal. But don't worry Nick I didn't relapse or anything into my deep depression. Because I have you, I have the strength to carry on and respect my body. I'm so grateful to have you look out for me. You're like my guardian angel because I really don't know where I would be if I didn't have you by my side. You're my everything and I'm happy I was able to tell you that yesterday._

_Although I'm kind of upset we didn't get to do anything last night but it just goes to show that we can have a good time just talking and being with each other. And you complain that all we do is have sex all the time! But I'm telling you we connect in all different levels because just by hearing your voice makes me want you even more._

_I love you forever and ever and ever and ever. Till infinity and beyond, as Buzz Lightyear would say._

_Your best friend,_

_Macy_

Kevin read the next one.

_November 23_

_Nick,_

_Okay I got your letter and I forgive you. That Penny is such a little bitch. I swear. And I know she's your ex-girlfriend but that doesn't give her the right to just flirt so openly with you in public. And I get it. You promised to take her to the winter formal even if you guys aren't together but don't worry I'll be there. Just remember that after the dance when you're no longer in that witch's grasp, you're going to come home to me and I'll make you remember who you really belong to because I swear, Nick, I'm going to give you a night you'll never forget…_

Kevin wasn't comfortable reading the next few lines because Macy was very graphic about what she planned on doing to Nick. It was enough to make him blush and even though he was enraged, the things Macy wrote made a certain part of his body respond.

…_and after all that, you won't even remember who Penny is because you're going to be moaning my name so loudly tonight. I hope you understand that I'm dead serious. I want you and only you. I don't want to come across as being so possessive but I can't help myself. I could never stand seeing you with her in the first place (even before we got together). So enjoy the dance but you better save your energy for later. ;-)_

_Your one and only love,_

_Macy_

Kevin felt his whole body trembling. He was way past angry now. He was so furious he could murder someone but once again he just needed to read the next letter. He was hoping for anything that could say that this was all a joke and nothing Macy wrote was real.

_December 1_

_Dear Nick,_

_I hope Frankie didn't catch on. I'm sorry I was so loud but I couldn't help it! I swear Nick, you are just that good…I hate feeding into your ego but it's the truth. Just tell Frankie that you and I were practicing for a wrestling match for a gym competition. Okay, I know that sounds ridiculous but we can't let him tell anyone else! Hopefully, he doesn't know about the birds and the bees just yet. But you know what? I'm going to buy him a big basket of chocolate. I never thought there'll come a day when I would have to bribe an eight-year-old into silence. But I promise next time, I won't try anything on you in your living room. Yeah, that was really, really risky. I can't even begin to imagine if it was your parents who walked in on us. Nick, I can't stress enough how sorry I am again. It's just that when I'm with you I feel like I need to touch you at all times. Sorry for being so hormonal but it's not all my fault! You were the one who made a pass at me first when you said "What's that on your neck?" and licked me. Of course, you know that's my weak spot! So don't blame this all on me! But we shouldn't argue anymore. It's almost Christmas and I don't want us to fight during the holidays. Besides, I got your Christmas present really early because I'm so excited to show you. I'll give you a hint: black lace. Think about it. Hahaha. I might show it to you on my birthday since my parents will be gone. I want to celebrate with just you, lover boy. So you better free up your ENTIRE afternoon._

_Until we meet again,_

_Macy_

Black lace? Then he looked at the sexy pair of panties that were in Nick's drawer. _Those were from Macy._ This was all too much for him because images of Nick and Macy together were flooding his mind. This was his worst nightmare because Macy left him for his younger brother and he didn't suspect anything until now. He felt like he was suffocating because he wanted to wake up from this horrible dream because this just had to be a dream. _It just had to be. This couldn't be real life_…Macy could never do that to him. _And Nick?_ He trusted him completely. _He's my brother after all. He could never betray me._ Right? There were a few letters left but he didn't want to read anymore because how much more pain could he take? The ones he did read made it pretty clear what exactly was the extent of their relationship. His vision became blurry as tears began to flood his eyes. _Macy left him for Nick, his brother who he shared his flesh and blood. _This was beyond anything he could ever imagine. And where was Nick right now? Was he making love to Macy at that very moment as he sat in his room? The idea seemed plausible judging by the content of Macy's letters. _How could they have done this to him?_ They were sneaking behind his back this whole time—for four months! He trusted Nick to keep an eye out for signs of another guy but it never crossed his mind that the other guy could be him! Kevin got up and paced back and forth as he scratched his head because everything started to make sense: How Macy never liked to kiss him when they were in front of Nick. How the two of them would always seem to act so weird whenever they were near each other. And now that he thought about it, that moment in the kitchen during her birthday when he thought he caught them about to kiss...his instincts were probably right and they had the nerve to lie to his face about it! And when he dropped off her stuff at her place a few days ago, Nick most likely lied about doing _homework with Macy. _They were probably fooling around with each other. He had to close his eyes because he realized that Nick often said he went over to Macy's house to study but that was probably a lie too. Because all of those _study sessions_ were most likely an excuse for them to make love to each other. Their intimate relationship was now exposed and Kevin had trouble breathing because he really didn't want to believe that Macy and Nick were both capable of doing this to him. Didn't they care about his feelings? Didn't he matter to them? Why did they do this? He had so many questions racing through his head but one thing was clear: _Macy cheated on him with his own brother. Nick was the other guy._

And that revelation in itself devastated Kevin Lucas completely.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

Awww...I feel so bad for Kevin. But those letters revealed a lot and the next chapter will be pretty dramatic. So brace yourselves. Anyway, I plan on writing a chapter or two about why Nick and Macy have such a strong connection. It's going to be a flashback on how exactly they started getting close. As I mentioned before (and in my profile) I'm a big fan of character development. I like to explore why character do what they do. In those flashback chapters, hopefully I can explain why Macy and Nick are behaving so immorally. Ultimately I want to show how the power of love can make them do crazy things. Furthermore, one of the letters already gave hints about how Nick was able to take care of Macy during her bout of depression so I hope to explore this crucial element in their relationship.

And the next chapter is going to end with a major cliff-hanger. I'm not going to give it away. But all I'm going to say is that it's pretty intense. And how do you guys feel about Nick and Macy now? This is such a dramatic story. However, you guys asked me to make this into a full blown story so...EXPECT MAJOR DRAMA...LOL

P.S. it's really unusual for me to update one day apart especially during the school year but since I have a little break between exams I felt so inspired to continue this story. Plus, I wrote this chapter in advance so I wanted to post it ASAP. But don't expect to have another update as quick as this one. I haven't written anymore future chapters for this story except this one.

SO PLEASE READ & REVIEW! :-) I love to hear your input!

-Penelope36


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The End of Innocence**

Across town, a very different scenario was taking place in Macy Misa's room.

"_Oh…yes…Nick…yes…YES," _Macy panted as she continued to ride Nick until she felt herself closing in on her sexual peak. She was on top for a change because Nick wanted her to be in charge and set the pace for them. As much as he wanted to also vocally express his gratitude for what she was doing to him, he had to refrain because he didn't want to be heard.

"_YES…OH NICK_!" she continued to moan loudly as she continued to push herself down on him.

"Ma-cy…don't be…so loud," Nick whispered to her in between jagged breaths. "Aren't your pa-rents…_oh yes, right there…_down-stairs?"

"Yeah...but..._oh man, yes..._they're probably too…_ah…_busy fight-ing…_Nich-o-las…_to even hear…us," Macy moaned as she slid off him to the point that he was almost out of her only to drive his manhood back into her deeply.

"_Oh, Macy…stop…ah…being… such a tease,"_ Nick moaned as he felt her once again slide out almost to the point of separation only to once again drive all the way down the length of his hardened member.

"_But you love it—OH!" _Macy said but she was surprised when Nick suddenly bucked his hips up to meet hers. And together they set a steady rhythm as their hips met in a synchronized motion.

She could feel her senses heightened as her whole body became consumed with maximum pleasure. Nick knew she was about to have her orgasm so he waited until she was close to her peak and because he knew she always cried out loudly once she came, he pulled her head down so that he could muffle her cries of ecstasy with a very passionate French kiss because he didn't want her parents to suspect anything especially during their heat of passion. She was moaning loudly into his mouth as Nick felt her juices spray onto his body. She collapsed on top of him and Nick held her in his arms. She was breathing heavily now as she laid her head on his chest.

"That was amazing…" Macy whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, that was," Nick agreed as he gently kissed her on her forehead. She really out-did herself this time.

Even though she was tired, she was able to prop herself up on her elbows to stare lovingly into his eyes and pointed out, "But you didn't get to finish. You should, you know."

Nick blushed because she was right but he didn't care. He could _take care of it later. _

"Nah, it's okay," Nick assured her as he slowly stroke her back. "Don't worry about me."

"No, Nick. I want you to feel good too," she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I do feel good," Nick assured her because he didn't want to seem greedy.

Macy was staring at him doubtfully and said, while she gently stroked his hardened member, "Nick, you're still as hard as a rock. You really can continue if you want. I'm at your disposal."

"Are you sure?" he asked her hesitantly because he really wanted to continue but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah," Macy sighed as she fell on her back so that she could lie next to him. She looked over at him and said seductively. "My body is yours for the taking. _Come on, Nick. Fuck me."_

It was a major turn on when she spoke dirty to him and now wasn't an exception so immediately Nick took his place on top of her. Spreading her legs carefully, he steadily made his way back into her inner core. She was still a bit tight yet extremely slippery inside but the moment he entered her Nick couldn't suppress his groan of satisfaction. But Nick was a gentleman even during sex because he knew Macy was still very sensitive from her orgasm so he set a slow and steady pace for both of them to enjoy. While guiding himself in and out of her, he placed light kisses on her lips as he whispered loving things into her ear.

Macy's eyes were closed as she marveled at the sensation of being one with him again. Even though she was still hypersensitive _down there,_ Nick was very gentle so that Macy could still enjoy the feeling of him making love to her. She felt him twitch and she knew he was close to finishing and so Nick dipped his head down to kiss her just when he was on the verge of climaxing. His tongue played with hers as he began to thrust in a little harder and deeper than before because he could feel the intensity building up inside of him and he accidentally bit her bottom lip when he released his juices inside her.

This time Nick fell on her, clearly spent from their love making. He loved her so much for allowing him to do that. Now lying next to her, he let out a sigh of complete satisfaction.

"God, I love you, Macy," he said as he was now trying to catch his breath.

Macy laughed and turned to face him and said, "How cliché to say you love me _after we have sex_."

"_Macy, _you know I love you even if we don't have sex," he replied as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He felt so content right now.

"I know. I was just joking," Macy admitted as she gave him a peck on his cheek. "I love you too."

She smiled at him while she used her left hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"Nick, you need a hair cut," Macy said bluntly as she now tugged on his bandana headband.

"Mace, leave my hair alone," Nick said politely as he readjusted his headband. "I'll get it cut soon."

"I'm just pointing it out," Macy answered as she took her hand away from his hair. "But now that I think about it. I'm kind of getting used to your headband. It makes you look like a rebel but a _very adorable rebel_."

"That's like an oxymoron," Nick retorted. "I don't think rebels want to be called adorable."

"Well, you can be the first one," she said in her cutesy voice.

Nick rolled his eyes at her but he didn't want to argue anymore because he was still trying to catch his breath. So they laid next to each other in silence and after a few minutes, Nick grew a bit worried because it wasn't like Macy to be quiet for a long time. She always had the constant urge to speak so he looked over to her and noticed that she had been staring at him intently.

"Macy, what is it? You're making me self-conscious," Nick admitted because he didn't like it when people looked at him so closely. "Is there something on my face?"

"What? No, there isn't anything," she said quickly. "I'm just admiring your profile."

"My profile?"

"Yeah," she said dreamily. "You have such a nice side profile, Nick."

Nick was blushing now and sheepishly said, "Thanks."

"When we have kids, I want them to have your profile," Macy sighed as she gently caressed his cheek. "We'll have really good looking children, Nick."

"That's very true," Nick agreed as he now turned to his side to face her. "But if they have my profile, I want them to have your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. You have beautiful eyes, Mace," he complimented her and then placed a light kiss on her lips.

Macy smiled brightly at him and said, "Tell me, Nick, when we get married how many kids do you want to have?"

She loved talking to him about their future.

"Well, I want three," Nick answered as he lay back down with his arms crossed behind his head because he really did think about this during his spare time. "First, I want a boy and then a girl. And then for the third one, I wouldn't mind if it was a boy or a girl. As long as we have one of each."

"Three sounds like a good number," Macy agreed as she cuddled close to him. "They can be musicians and athletes just like us. I can see it now. Our little Nick will be rocking out on his guitar but also be the top tennis star in his team.

"Hm…tennis? I'm not sure about that. I think our little Nick would be better of joining little league," Nick said.

"I mean he can do both. All of them could," Macy pointed out. "Like our little Macy can be a gymnast and a singer."

"Let's just hope our little Macy doesn't sound like her mother," Nick teased because they both knew that Macy couldn't sing for her life.

"Hey! I know I can't sing but you don't have to point it out," Macy said while pouting her lips.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Nick said as he lifted his head towards hers so that he can get a kiss of forgiveness but Macy wasn't going to give him one right away. "Mace, come on…"

She narrowed her eyes at him but Nick was now giving her puppy dogs eyes so she gave in and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"So when do you think it will be okay for us to come out as a couple?" Macy asked him.

"Well, knowing Kevin, it will take him six months AT LEAST to get over you so we might have to lay low for possibly a year or so," Nick said sadly because he knew that was quite awhile.

"A year!" Macy said quite shocked. "That's really long."

"Yeah, I know," Nick said as he now embraced her so that she was closer to him. "But please be patient with me, Mace. We don't want to screw this up."

"Yeah, that's true," Macy agreed as she snuggled even closer to him. She loved having her bare skin touch him directly. It was a different form of intimacy they shared at that moment.

So the two of them laid next to each other for a few more minutes. Even when they weren't doing it, the two of them enjoyed just being with each other. They were already at a level of understanding that transcended any form of verbal communication. She was his and he was hers always and forever.

The sun was beginning to set and Nick reluctantly let go of Macy and said, "I should go back. Joe should be home soon. And Stella's visiting us later tonight so you should stop by for the reunion."

"Yay! I can't wait to see them both!" Macy said happily as she finished putting on her panties. "Nick, can you pass me my bra?"

He tossed it to her and said, "Oh before I forget. Mace, I still have your underwear from your birthday."

"Nick, I told you it's yours. It's a gift," Macy said matter-of-factly. "Keep it as a memento of me."

"Macy, you're really something else," Nick said in an amused tone while shaking his head.

She decided to walk him back to the firehouse because when they went downstairs, Macy was right; her parents were in the middle of a very heated argument. She didn't want to be left at home because of all the tension that existed there. So she decided a bit of fresh air would do her good.

And while they headed back to his place, Nick noticed that she was staring at him again.

"Macy, am I really that good looking that you constantly need to stare at me?" Nick asked her quite pompously.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you look so hot when you wear your aviators," Macy admitted as she tried to look away but she couldn't help but stare at him again.

"My aviators?" Nick repeated as he now took them off his face to look at them.

"No, put them back on," Macy said. "You don't know how much of a major turn on it is for me to see you wear them."

"Really?" he asked her incredulously as he placed his sunglasses back on his face.

"Yeah and...I know this is a bit weird…but…um…I wouldn't mind if you wore them when we…um…have sex," Macy said as she could feel herself blushing profusely because she couldn't believe she actually revealed her secret desire to Nick.

Nick's eyes widened as he stopped to look at her and he repeated what she said in great disbelief, "_You want me to wear my sunglasses when we have sex?"_

"Y-yeah, I'm just saying it would be a change—a good change."

"Macy, I'm not wearing my aviators when we have sex!" Nick argued because the idea was quite absurd.

"I don't see what the problem is. You wear your headband when we do it so what's the big deal."

"The headband is on my head not on my face!" Nick pointed out.

"Okay. That's one difference. If you feel self-conscious, I'll wear my sunglasses too so you won't be the only one."

"Macy, NO! I'm not wearing my aviators when we have sex," Nick said adamantly. "And you better not wear yours either."

"You say that now, but you should consider it at least. It wouldn't hurt to try," Macy said as she called out after him because Nick was walking quickly away from her. "HEY, NICK WAIT UP!"

So the discussion of the aviators was put on the back burner for the rest of the way. Instead, Nick took control of their conversation because he really didn't want to talk anymore about any of Macy's other hidden sexual fantasies. He was telling her about the new songs he planned on writing for their new album and they were really getting into their conversation that both of them didn't even notice that someone was waiting for them in the front porch.

"_So you two were together," _Kevin said icily as he got up from the step he was sitting on.

"H-hey, Kevin, I thought you went with mom and dad to pick up Joe," Nick said nervously.

"_Why? So you and Macy can have the whole house to yourself so you can have sex?" _he said furiously.

"_W-what?" _Nick said quite shocked. _How did he find out?_

Macy stood next to Nick entirely speechless. Kevin was still boiling in complete anger so he grabbed Nick and threw him roughly against the outside wall of the firehouse. He was still holding onto the collar of his shirt and yelled, "YOU BETRAYED ME. BOTH OF YOU FUCKING BETRAYED ME. I TRUSTED YOU COMPLETELY. WHY? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?"

"K-kevin, I'm really sorry—

"YOU'RE SORRY? HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY? YOU WERE SCREWING MY GIRLFRIEND BEHIND MY BACK FOR FOUR FUCKING MONTHS! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE NICK? YOU'RE A FUCKING SPOILED BRAT. THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE. YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED. THIS WHOLE FAMILY CATERS TO YOUR EVERY WHIM BECAUSE YOU'RE THE GOLDEN SON. ME AND JOE ARE JUST YOUR SUPPORT TEAM. DON'T THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT. I'M NOT DUMB. YOU ARE SO FUCKING SELFISH. BUT THE ONE THING, THE ONE PERSON THAT BELONGED TO ME, YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME. HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!"

"Kevin, I d-don't know what t-to say," Nick said feebly because Kevin had every right to yell at him. He was the one at fault. There was no denying that.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY YOU ASSHOLE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MY BROTHER," Kevin said. He didn't realize his hand was now clenched in a fist and it really looked like he was about to punch him hard on the face. Nick closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact. He didn't even try to struggle to get out of Kevin's grasp because he knew he deserved this. But both of them were shocked when Macy grabbed onto Kevin's arm to stop him from hitting Nick.

"NO! Kevin don't hit him," Macy begged as she continued to latch onto his arm.

"Macy, let go of me," Kevin said icily. He still couldn't look at her—not after having read all those revealing letters.

"Kevin, it's not Nick's fault," Macy said as she tried to contain the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"OF COURSE, IT'S HIS FAULT," Kevin said through his gritted teeth. "HE SEDUCED YOU INTO FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE'S GOOD AT—MAKING PEOPLE BELIEVE HE'S SOME SORT OF FREAKIN' GOD."

"No, Kevin, listen to me," Macy pleaded with him. "I'm the one at fault because I led you on, Kev. I shouldn't have gone out with you because …I've always belonged to Nick."

"_What?"_ he said in utter disbelief.

"It's the truth," Macy said as she tried her best to look him in the eyes but she was weeping openly now.

"_No, _that can't be true," Kevin said still in complete shock as he let go of Nick. "We were so happy together. We were perfect for each other."

But Macy shook her head sadly because she knew what she did was wrong.

Kevin was now backing away from both of them.

"No, Macy, I don't think you can break my heart even more," Kevin said because now he had the courage to look at her. _He still couldn't believe that he still had feelings for her even after everything he found out. _"Say that Nick came on to you and forced you to be with him. _Please say this._"

But Macy shook her head and said, "I can't say that, Kev…"

"Please, Macy, SAY THAT MY FUCKING BROTHER MANIPULATED YOU TO BE WITH HIM," Kevin begged her loudly. "_Please say it so I can still love you."_

"I c-can't say that," Macy said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"_You…both of you…you're fucking dead to me_," Kevin said icily.

"Kevin, please let me explain," Macy begged him. "Kevin! WAIT!"

The oldest Lucas boy was running as fast as he could to get away from them. He was still consumed in complete rage but what Macy said hit him even worse. Because he wanted to so desperately believe that Macy was innocent and it was all of Nick's fault. He wanted to put all the blame on Nick and leave Macy free of any wrong-doing because Kevin still loved her. His image of her was still so pure and innocent. She wasn't capable of manipulating and betraying him. _That's not the Macy he knew and loved. _

He could hear her calling after him but he continued running. Because he was so angry he crossed a busy intersection without looking both ways but luckily he avoided getting hit by any cars.

Macy called after him to stop and because she was so desperate to talk to him, she also crossed the busy boulevard without looking out for any incoming cars.

_And that's when it happened._

It started with the blaring horn of an incoming car. Macy who was in the middle of the road froze when she heard it. And that's when everything started to move in slow motion

Because Nick was following Macy he saw everything play out with his own two eyes. And because Kevin was in front of her he didn't see it but he heard it clearly.

"MACY! WATCH OUT!" Nick yelled but it was too late because the car that was suppose to break was caught off guard when Macy rushed out into the street and in a split second the girl's body was flung across the pavement as the car's exterior hit her on the side.

Everything stopped. Nick went numb. _This was his worst nightmare. _

"MAAAACY!" Nick yelled as he ran to the motionless body of Macy Misa. "OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD."

He ran to her side as she laid on the pavement.

"MACY!" he heard Kevin call from afar and soon there was a big crowd surrounding the unconscious girl.

"Please open your eyes, Mace," Nick pleaded with her as he held her close to him. "Please…dammit...Macy...OPEN YOUR EYES..._please._"

But of course nothing happened. Nick looked at his hand which held Macy's body close to his and it was bright red from the blood that was gushing out from her side.

"PLEASE SOMEONE CALL 911!" Kevin yelled to the people around them. And moments later, the sirens of an ambulance could be heard approaching them.

People were talking at once. There must have been a police officer at the scene and countless paramedics tending to Macy as she was loaded into the back of an ambulance but Nick's mind was in a blur because he was still processing what just happened. He tried pinching himself hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare. But he couldn't wake up. _This was real._ He now sat in the back of the ambulance, while the paramedics tended to the unconscious girl.

"She's losing a lot of blood," said one EMT. "We need to stop the bleeding."

Everyone started saying things he didn't want to hear. _Blood transfusion. Unstable heart rate. Broken ribs. Resuscitation. _What was going on? Nick wanted to scream because he couldn't imagine losing the love of his life in a matter of a few seconds. _God couldn't be that cruel. _He knew he should be punished for all his sins but this was _too extreme. _Macy didn't deserve this.

And because Nick Lucas was feeling so helpless, he turned to the one person he always knew he could count on. God. He was always big on his faith since he was raised in a good and devout Christian family. _Was God testing his faith? _And so Nick put his trust in the Lord because he needed Him right now. His world felt like it was ending so he prayed from the bottom of his heart.

_Please, don't let Macy die, _Nick prayed to God. _Please, don't let me lose her. She's everything to me. Please, God, I can't lose her. I just can't._

And hopefully, God will answer Nick's prayers.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

Tragic...I know. But hopefully, it makes for a good story. So before we find out what will happen to Macy, I plan on inserting a flashback chapter next to explain just how Nick and Macy started getting close. It will reveal exactly why Nick, not Kevin, is the one Macy wants to be with. I told you this chapter will end with a major cliff hanger! But poor Macy. What will happen to her now? How will this affect Kevin's and Nick's relationship with each other?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know the beginning was pretty racy and the ending was pretty dramatic so you get the best of both worlds in this chapter.

READ AND REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys have to say!

WOW! Three chapters in one week. I'm on a roll. Let's see how long this will last. :-P

-Penelope36


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Brother's Infatuation: Nick and Macy's Story**

_**/One Year Before-a flashback/**_

Macy Misa strived to be the best at everything, mainly sports and academics, in order to satisfy her toughest critic, _her mother. _

"Macy, you need to be the best in your class if you want to be worth something."

And:

"Macy, you need to excel in sports so that colleges can give you scholarships."

These were the two main things her mother would tell her on a daily basis. It became Macy's mantra to succeed and anything less was not acceptable. At first, Macy complied and much to her mother's approval, she did excel in those things. She was named the most valuable player in her basketball team, softball team, tennis team, and all the other sports teams Horace Mantis Academy had to offer and she was ranked number one in her class. And for awhile she and her mom had a peaceful yet still strained relationship with one another. Her father, if anything, played a much more passive role in raising her and Macy really didn't mind because her mother made up for it with her constant nagging.

But then during her sophomore year, something changed. The band-members of JONAS were to enroll in her school. Macy was beyond ecstatic! This was her dream come true because she lived and breathed everything JONAS. Of course, her mom didn't know about this obsession of hers. It was Macy's little secret because she knew anything that would distract her from school and sports would upset her mom completely. Although she wanted to please her mother and stick with the goals she set out for her, Macy couldn't help but become distracted by the three global heart-throbs because she was their self-proclaim biggest fan. Although she loved them all, the youngest member, Nick Lucas, was her all-time favorite. He was the youngest yet the most serious one and that intrigued her to no extent. She was infatuated by his mysterious aura and great intensity. He seemed to be so put together and she knew a boy like Nick Lucas would definitely please her mother. _Maybe this was a way to tie in her two greatest loves together, _Macy thought. _If her mother approved of Nick then she could hit two birds with one stone. _

However, she didn't realize that winning the heart of a JONAS was easier said than done. With great optimism, she thought she would fit in with them right away since her best friend, Stella Malone, was the Lucas' childhood best friend. She would be an insider just by being friends with Stella and that delighted the brunette girl. But Macy did not foresee the fact that her nerves would get the best of her because much to her dismay, she behaved like a star-struck fan whenever she was around them and even worse, she always managed to bruise the three boys with her sports' equipment by accident. And because of of all of this, Macy could unfortunately tell that her presence annoyed Nick Lucas. She noticed that every time she would get close to them, Nick was always quick to come up with an excuse to leave and go somewhere else. Of course, this broke Macy's heart but Joe and especially Kevin, were more welcoming towards her than Nick and Macy found solace in this alone. Thus by the end of sophomore year, it was the two older brothers Macy found herself speaking to more and her crush on Nick waned significantly. Luckily, she was able to be less accident prone when she was around them but this still was not an incentive for Nick to befriend her especially since the last time she hurt him, Nick was left with a black eye. Because of this, the media had a field day speculating where on earth he got this bruise from. And Nick hated publicity in any form—be it negative or positive—he could not stand it. So the main reason for his distaste towards Macy centered on this incident alone amongst many others. She was just so unsophisticated and unkempt, which were major turn offs for Nick Lucas because he liked well-mannered and classy girls, none of which fit Macy Misa.

It was the beginning of Nick's junior year and he hoped this year would be better than the last one. Kevin, Joe, and Stella were all seniors so they had the privilege of feeling as if they ruled the school since they were the oldest. They were by their lockers packing up their books for first period, when Nick noticed a certain brunette entering the main hallway.

"Oh god, Misa the Menace just walked in. Brace yourself!" Nick announced as he ducked his head into his locker. _He didn't want to risk getting another black eye._

"Nick, don't call her that," Stella said reprimandingly. "She's my best friend."

But Nick didn't want to say anything else because he was afraid that once he stuck his head out from his locker to respond to Stella, Macy would find a way to bruise his precious body in some creative fashion. So he waited for the brunette girl to give her usual chirpy greeting as he tried to look busy searching for something in his locker. He'd do anything to have very few, if any, interactions with Macy Misa. So he waited to hear her voice. And he waited and waited so that when he finally did look up he noticed that Macy was already at the other end of the hallway. _She didn't even stop to say hello. _

"That's odd," Nick said quite surprised.

"Yeah, that is pretty weird," Kevin said as he too noticed Macy's uncharacteristic behavior.

"She didn't even say hi!" Joe said.

"Oh, I think I know why she's acting like this," Stella answered them. "Macy said her parents have been fighting a lot. That's what's probably bumming her out right now. I want to make sure she's alright so I'll catch you guys later.

She gave Joe a quick kiss on the lips and waved good-bye to Nick and Kevin.

The three of them said "Bye!" to Stella. And Nick didn't think much about Macy's odd behavior because to be honest, he kind of liked it better than her usual self. It meant less injuries and less fan-girl moments for him. And this was a major plus. But that was not the only indicator for a good school year because during homeroom period with Mr. Peterson, he found out that he was in the same class as none other than the beautiful, sophisticated, and classy Penny Madison. She was everything Macy was not and that was what made Mr. Nick Lucas attracted to her even more.

However, Macy was also in his homeroom but instead of taking her usual spot in the front of the classroom since she was known to be the teacher's pet, Nick noticed that she decided to take a seat all the way in the back. And she still had that same sad expression on her face. _It_ m_ust be really tough at home, _Nick thought to himself and it really was disheartening to know that her parents were fighting but it wasn't enough for Nick to go over to Macy and comfort her. _It would be so unlike him to do that. _Instead, he was delighted to take a seat next to the beautiful Penny and the two of them had a delightful conversation about how they spent their summer.

So throughout the week Nick tried to enjoy his time and thoughts of Macy Misa vanished from his head. He and Penny were actually getting closer than before and she even asked him if he could give her some guitar lessons after school since she wanted to perform in the annual upcoming talent show. Nick was more than glad to offer his service and everything went smoothly until he headed back to his locker. Penny already had a ride waiting for her so she already parted ways with Nick. So he made his way back to his locker to get his books before heading home. But along the way he passed the girls restroom and that's when he heard a weird noise. It was like someone was vomiting really badly. _It sounded gross. _But Nick, being the gentleman that he was, hesitantly opened the door and called out, "Excuse me, but are you okay in there? Do you want me to call anyone for help?"

There was no response at first.

So Nick cautiously made his way in. He wasn't sure what he was going to find so at first he closed both of his eyes and said, "I'm not a pervert or anything. I know this is the girls' bathroom but I just want to make sure that you, whoever you are, are okay because no one else is here and the school is about to close."

Again, the girl refused to answer. So Nick slowly opened his eyes and caught sight of a very familiar looking book-bag which was hanging on one of the bathroom stall's door. It was the same burgundy book-bag, which when Nick saw it before, would often duck and head the other way because the owner of the bag was someone he really didn't want to spend time with.

"Macy?" he called out now in a concerned voice as he made his way to the bathroom stall and opened the door. She was holding her hair up as she sat on the floor next to the toilet bowl. "Are you okay?"

"NICK?" Macy said as she looked up at him in complete shock. He was the last person she suspected to find in the girl's room.

"Are you alright, Macy? Should I call a nurse? That is if she's still around."

Macy felt so embarrassed but she needed to think fast because Nick was the last person she wanted to confide in.

"No, that's not n-necessary. It's-uh- just a l-little food p-poisoning. Yeah, that's it! Food poisoning," Macy said quickly. "Those Sloppy Joe's at lunch didn't agree too well with my stomach."

Nick looked at her skeptically but said, "Okay. Well, um, do you want me to get you anything? Like medicine?"

"N-no, I said I'm fine, Nick," Macy said as she now got up and flushed the toilet. "It's all out of my system. So I'm good to go."

"Are you sure, Macy? You were throwing up quite a bit."

"Look, Nick, I'm fine so just please, leave me alone," Macy said loudly. This caught Nick off guard because Macy never raised her voice to anyone especially to him and his brothers.

"Okay, I'm just worried," Nick said.

"Don't be," Macy said as she now grabbed her bag and headed out of the bathroom. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Nick."

Nick watched her leave. _Something was definitely off because Macy wasn't acting like herself_. But he really did believe that she had a bad case of food poisoning, that is until it happened again a few days later. It was the same scenario as before. He was just about to turn the corner to get to his locker when he heard the same noise again coming from the girl's restroom. This time he didn't hesitate to go in and sure enough, he found the same book-bag hanging on one of the stalls.

"Macy! Are you sick again?" he asked her incredulously.

Macy quickly flushed the toilet and faced Nick and tried to put on her best smile to show that she was fine so she said, "There must be a new cook in school because my stomach really doesn't like any of the cafeteria food...yeah...Maybe I should bring my own lunch from now on."

Nick narrowed his eyes at her and said slowly, "Macy, are you forcing yourself to throw up?"

"W-WHAT!" Macy cried out defensively. "That's…uh…preposterous! Of course, I'm not forcing myself to throw up. That's disgusting…It's just…um…that I have a really, really sensitive stomach. Yeah, it's a shame because I really love to eat."

"Macy, are you lying to me?" Nick questioned her bluntly because Macy was fidgeting with her shirt and she wasn't even looking at him when she spoke.

"No, of course I'm not!" Macy said obviously offended by his accusation. "Besides, you don't really care about me anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nick, stop acting like you're really concerned about me. I know you don't like me so why pretend you even care about my well-being!" Macy cried out defensively.

"Huh?" Nick asked her quite shocked because it wasn't like Macy to get all riled up.

"Okay, I know that was uncalled for. I'm sorry. But I would really appreciate it if you can just back off," Macy said calmly. "It's nothing serious. It's just a stomach virus. Everyone gets it once in awhile."

But Nick was staring at her skeptically and asked, "So how long have you had this _stomach virus_?"

"Oh…I don't really know," Macy said. "A few days probably. But I got it under control. I'm taking medicine to-uh-get better…so yeah…Don't worry about me."

She tried to sound extra chirpy just to show that she was still the same old problem-free Macy Misa.

"Macy, I don't believe you," Nick said honestly.

"Fine, I don't care if you don't believe me," Macy said loudly as she grabbed her stuff to leave. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Macy!" he called after her but she quickly ran out of the bathroom without saying goodbye.

After this, Nick couldn't help but pay close attention to Macy during the next few days. He was really worried about her. Even though Macy was a person he wouldn't dream of spending too much time with, this was a serious matter and it looked like she was in denial that she had a problem. He was certain she didn't reveal her vomiting episodes to anyone else because he asked Stella if Macy said anything about being sick but the blonde haired girl knew nothing about it. _Something was definitely up. _So the next day Nick decided to keep a watchful eye on Macy. During lunch, he noticed that she would eat a lot. She ate two burgers, two servings of puddings, and a bag of chips. He tried following her throughout the day but Macy sure was fast because there were times when he lost sight of her and she would vanish for periods of time. But Nick knew where to find her at the end of the day. Even though he didn't have any guitar lessons scheduled with Penny that day, Nick Lucas decided to stay behind after school to confront Macy. He was waiting in the atrium trying to get some homework done . He waited for her for quite awhile and there was still no sight of the brunette girl. He was about to give up an hour later but that was when he saw her hurriedly run into the bathroom.

It was as if her body was now accustomed to a set schedule because once the clock hit 3:45pm she felt queasy and headed towards the bathroom. At first not much came out so she stuck her finger in her mouth to tickle her throat so that she could expel more food that she ate that day. Macy felt exhausted as she felt a cold sweat form on her forehead. She wiped the toilet bowl clean because she didn't want to leave any evidence. She gathered her stuff to leave and when she opened the door she was greatly surprised to find someone blocking her way.

"HOLY CRAP, NICK! You scared me!" Macy said as she tried to catch her breath upon seeing him. He had a serious expression on his face.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Nick asked firmly, "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Macy said defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

She tried to sidestep him but Nick put his arms on both sides of the door frame to block her in.

"Macy, I think you need help," Nick said in a very concerned voice.

"I d-don't know what you are t-talking about. I'm fine," Macy said once again without looking at him in the face.

"MACY! You're throwing up on purpose everyday now!" Nick yelled at her frustratingly. "Don't you see how bad that is? Why are you doing this?"

"It's none of your business," she said dejectedly and then she mumbled. "You don't really care about me...no one does..."

Nick looked at her in shock and said, "That's not true. I do care about you."

This time Macy glared up at him and yelled, "Why all of a sudden do you give a damn about me, Nick? Huh? Not once did you talk to me all of last year."

She did have a point and that's why Nick was hesitating to answer but then he realized what she was trying to do.

"Macy, stop changing the subject," Nick said loudly. "You can't keep doing this!"

She really didn't feel like being confronted especially by someone like Nick because he didn't know half of the things that were going on in her life right now. She was good at covering up her tracks and she really did try to hold her composure but something inside her broke at that moment and that's when she began to cry…and Macy hated being seen as a weakling especially in front of him.

"You…c-can never understand…"she said in between sobs. "Because you're perfect, Nick…you won't understand…"

Nick was very alarmed because he never saw Macy cry. And he wasn't really sure what to do during these situations so he put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Macy, what is it? What won't I understand?"

"Being told you're worthless…" she confessed as she tried to control her sobs but she was crying even harder now.

"Macy…"Nick said comfortingly as he now felt comfortable putting his arms around her. She was so petite that she just fit right into his hug. "You're not worthless. Who told you that?"

Macy was now crying into his chest.

"My mom…she told me…I was worthless, Nick," Macy said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

And so without any inhibitions she confided in Nick about what happened during her summer.

* * *

**_/The Summer Before/_**

_Macy saw it coming. The end of her parents' marriage. It was inevitable. It started off with her mother constantly making insensitive comments towards her dad about him not being able to get a promotion in his job. Macy kept out of it because it was grown-up talk anyway. Due to the bad economy the country was facing, the company her father worked in started getting rid of those employees who were deemed dispensable. Unfortunately, her father was one of them. Instead, of giving him comfort during his time of need, Mrs. Misa would criticize him for not trying his best. It did not help that her mother's thrift store wasn't faring too well either. And that's when the fighting started. Her dad who was passive and quiet for the past seventeen years, suddenly found his voice and stuck up for himself. It could be that he realized that he didn't deserve to be talked down upon by his wife or it could be that he was coming home drunk almost every night. Either way, something changed._

_It was the week before school began when her parents had an explosive fight ending with her dad leaving their house and spending the night in one of his friend's place. Macy heard everything and she felt so scared that her parents were really calling it quits. She could hear her mother crying in her room and being the good daughter that she was, she tried comforting her and so she made her a cup of tea and brought it into her bedroom. _

"_Mom, don't cry," Macy said reassuringly. "You still have me. If dad leaves, it'll just be the two of us. I'll take care of you."_

_But her mother, who was busy finishing her glass of vodka glared at her daughter and said, "You can't take care of me. YOU'RE THE WHOLE REASON WHY HE LEFT!"_

"_What?" Macy said clearly taken aback._

"_My husband never wanted to have kids," her mother said scornfully as she took another sip of her drink. "But I convinced him that having you would be a blessing. That's why I wanted to make you excel at everything to show him that you were worth something. I wanted to show him that you weren't a mistake. But look at what good that did. You're worthless, Macy. If I could go back in time, I would have aborted you just like your father wanted me to in the first place."_

_Macy was speechless because her mother had to be joking...she just had to be. Even if it was a sick joke, it still affected her greatly. Was she unwanted all along?_

_Macy did not know what happened next but she blacked out and found herself throwing up in her bathroom. She tried to tell herself that wasn't her mom really speaking but the alcohol in her system was influencing her to say ridiculous stuff. It wasn't her fault her dad was leaving them…was it? Was she really a nuisance to them? The next day her mother didn't mention anything from the night before. There was no apology whatsoever. Maybe she forgot? But nevertheless, Macy still felt the pain. She decided that she needed to try even harder to get her mother's approval. And that's why she said good-bye to her JONAS obsession and started concentrating more on her academics and sports. But along with this road to self-improvement came a destructive trend. She formed the habit of eating everything she loved: chips, candies, chocolate. You name it, Macy ate it. It became her guilty pleasure during this tough time because nothing seemed to look up but every time she would binge eat, she would feel one hundred times guilty since she needed to be perfect and she couldn't gain weight, not if she wanted to stay at the top of her game. So that's why she started throwing up everything she ate because Macy needed to keep things under control and that was the only way she knew how._

_She tried to hide this from everyone even from Stella because she didn't want to concern her since Stella was just starting her relationship with Joe. She was still in the initial blissful stage of love and Macy didn't want to ruin that for her so Macy tried to keep her problem a secret…until now…_

_Her secret was revealed to the person she least likely expected to even care._

* * *

Nick listened carefully to what she had to say and he was shocked by how much he learned about Macy. He couldn't believe her mother would say that to her. Even if she was drunk or not, no parent should ever tell their child that he or she was worthless to the point that they wished they could have aborted them. That was too cruel.

She was crying hard now and she didn't realize that Nick was holding her up because her legs were becoming weak.

"Shh…Macy, don't cry," Nick said as he tried his best to comfort her. "You're not worthless. You're Macy Misa for crying out loud! You're top in our class and you're our school's number one athlete."

Macy gave a laugh of derision and said, "But that's not enough…I need to be the perfect daughter…I want to show my mom that I wasn't a mistake..."

"So this is the reason why you're doing all of this?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah…" she admitted solemnly.

"Macy, you shouldn't do this," Nick told her calmly. "You can really hurt yourself."

"I know. I thought about that but if I die at least I'm doing my mom and dad a favor. And maybe they will get back together if I was gone," Macy said solemnly.

"MACY! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Nick said a bit scared by how casual she spoke about her death. "Of course, they'll miss you. Your life is too precious to waste. Mace, please, stop doing this to yourself. It's really scary."

Macy looked at Nick with a doubtful expression and said quietly, "No once cares about me anymore...No one...Stella now has Joe...and I know you and Kevin just put up with me...but no one will miss me when I'm gone...I'm so worthless..."

"Macy, don't say that! I do care about you and if God forbid something happens to you, I would miss you A LOT," Nick said truthfully. Even though they weren't that close, anyone who considered death over living was very tragic. He knew Macy needed help and he wanted to show her that he was there for her.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked him curiously.

"Because you're worth something to me," Nick honestly replied and even though it happened for a second, he saw a flicker of a smile come across her face.

And so Nick kept his arms around her until she let go of him.

"Nick?" she finally said.

"What is it?"

"Please, don't tell anyone about this," Macy pleaded with him. "I'm so ashamed..."

This was pretty serious stuff and he wasn't sure if he could help her but he was going to try with all of his heart if it means saving her life.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone but you have to let me help you," Nick said sternly.

And Macy nodded her head gratefully. This whole ordeal became Nick and Macy's secret and because of this, the two of them became closer than they ever were.

The next day Nick had to bribe Randolph for his seat in homeroom so he could sit next to Macy, which surprised the brunette girl.

"Why do you want to sit all the way back here?" Macy asked him in complete disbelief. "Don't you want to sit next to Penny?"

Nick shook his head and said, "No because you're more important."

This made Macy smile. _Nick really did care._

When he got home after she revealed her problem to him, Nick did a little research about how to help a person with bulimia nervosa and the number one thing was to show them support and help them in the best way possible. So for starters, he wanted to help Macy improve her eating habits.

"Macy, give me you're bag," Nick ordered her.

"What? Why?" Macy asked him confused.

"Just give it to me."

So she handed it over to him and was surprised when he started emptying her bag out of all the junk food she stored in there.

"Nick! Those are mine! You can't throw them away!" Macy whispered loudly at him.

"I need to do this so you can stop binge eating and throwing up all the time," Nick answered as he put all her bags of chips and candies in a plastic bag for garbage. "Here. I made this for you. Eat it."

She stared curiously at the brown bag he handed to her.

"What is this?"

Nick handed her a sandwich and said, "It's a peanut butter and banana sandwich. I remember you said you like bananas one time. At least it's healthier than the crap you've been eating."

She looked at the sandwich and then at Nick. _She was so touched that he did this for her._

"Th-thanks, Nick…"

"No problem. I told you I would be here for you," Nick replied as he smiled at her. Because she wanted to confirm his sincerity, she held out her hand to him. At first, Nick looked at it hesitantly because he wasn't sure if he wanted people to see them holding hands but Macy's problem was bigger than petty gossip so he held her hand for support as Macy ate her sandwich. Everything went smoothly for a couple of days and Macy started eating properly again but then one afternoon, when Nick finished another guitar lesson with Penny, he passed by the same bathroom and heard an all too familiar sound.

"MACY!"

He rushed into the bathroom and sure enough the brunette girl was hovering over the toilet bowl seat and throwing up.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Macy said feebly. "I just couldn't help it. My parents were fighting again and…I just remembered what my mom said—

"Shhh…it's okay, Macy," Nick said while he held her close to him as he sat beside her on the floor.

"Nick, I'm such a failure. I can't even eat properly…I'm so useless," Macy said as she cried into his shoulder.

"No, Macy. You're not useless," Nick assured her. "It's okay. I know it's hard but we'll get you through this. I promise."

"How do you know, Nick? How about if I keep relapsing?"

"You won't," Nick said reassuringly. "I'm going to make sure you'll get better because you're my number one priority. Besides, I never break my promises."

Macy smiled at him and said, "You really don't have to do this."

"I know I don't but I want to," Nick said. "I want the old Macy Misa back. You know the one who never gives up and is always full of life?"

Macy's smile became even broader and said, "Oh, you want the old me back, huh? The old psychotic -JONAS-fan-Macy-Misa?"

Nick laughed and replied, "Hey, if that's the price I have to pay for making you get better, than sure, I want the psychotic JONAS fan back any day."

She hugged him after he said this and said, "I never knew you would care this much, Nick. It's kind of surprising. But I like it…and just for your sake, I'm going to try my hardest to fight this."

"That's what I want to hear!" Nick said happily.

So for the next few weeks Nick did all he can to make Macy feel better. For starter's, he realized the number one thing he needed to do was to take Macy out of her house as much as possible so that she could get away from the hostility that could trigger her relapse at any moment. Therefore, most of his weekends were spent taking Macy out and around town. They went to the mall and watched movies but both of them enjoyed hanging out in the park the most. Because they spent so much time together, they both realized that they had many things in common. First of all, they both loved playing baseball and as competitive as Nick was, he had to admire Macy's strength because she was always able to hit the ball over the tall fence in the baseball field. While Nick helped her with her eating disorder, she was able to give him some baseball pointers.

"And just hit it like that on this side of the bat and voila! You scored a home run," Macy said as she demonstrated her expertise.

So Nick tried it and just like she said, the ball went flying in the air and over the fence.

"WOW! You're right, Mace!" Nick cried out. "See, Macy, if it weren't for you I would've never learned to do that!"

"I guess I am indispensable," Macy replied as she laughed.

"You really are one of a kind," Nick said admiringly.

And she really was because for the next few days, Nick really thought that helping Macy fight her battle with bulimia would be exhausting because that was what most of the advice columns online said, but he actually enjoyed helping Macy out. Because just being with her made Nick happy. Slowly but surely, they steadily became united as one emotionally. When she was sad, he couldn't ignore the pain he felt in his heart. But when she was happy, Nick felt as if all was right with the world. And on her road to recovery, Nick discovered many pleasant things about Macy. For starters, he found out that she was really funny. He thought his brother Joe was hilarious but Macy was just on a whole different level. And even though Macy couldn't sing, she was good in writing poetry and because of this she was able to help him finish writing some of his songs. _Their friendship blossomed during this time. _Because of all of his efforts, Macy had grown to trust Nick completely because he really did everything to keep her busy to show her that she was truly someone valuable. And it wasn't hard because everything felt right between them.

And in two months, Macy was back on track. She was eating healthy now and she eliminated all her tendencies to throw up her food. She survived this and it was all because of Nick. She was greatly indebted to him and as much as she was happy with the way their friendship blossomed, Macy could not help but notice that her feelings for him returned. But this time, it wasn't because of her fan-craze obsession. She loved Nick because he made her become a better person. He was so self-less and he genuinely cared about her. But she did not want to confess to him right away because she was unsure if he felt the same way. Macy may have gotten over her bulimia but she was still fragile to the point that she couldn't face any form of rejection just yet. _She didn't want to ruin what they had._

But little did she know that Nick was struggling even harder because he did not want to confront his feelings that he knew were slowly developing towards Macy. She was the girl who not too long ago, Nick would so desperately avoid but now everything was different because her burgundy book-bag that used to be a warning sign for him to turn the other way was now a sign for him to speed up so that he could catch up and talk to her. Now that Macy was healthy and back to normal, Nick needed to think up of other excuses so that he can continue spending more time with her without it being awkward. That's why Nick asked Macy for help in geometry, which was his worst subject.

So every Friday night, Macy would come over the firehouse and tutor him as best as she can. But while they tackled some problems, Macy could not help but hear the sorrowful tunes coming out of Kevin's guitar.

"Why is Kevin playing such sad music?" Macy asked Nick as they finished their math worksheet.

"Anya dumped him yesterday," Nick said simply.

"Oh, that must have been hard for him. He really liked her," Macy said.

"Yeah. I thought they would last since they're so much alike," Nick replied and shrugged. "I guess love is unpredictable."

"Yeah, I guess love is," Macy sighed as she stared dreamily at Nick. She so desperately wanted to ask him how he felt about her.

Nick looked at Macy and noticed that she was staring at him with an odd expression on her face. For reasons unknown to him, he started getting nervous. Thankfully, they were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Nick! Dad wants you to come downstairs," Kevin said as he opened the door. "He wants to run some things by you. Oh, hello, Macy. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, Kev," she greeted him.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Nick said as he got up to go downstairs.

"So what are you and Nick up to?" Kevin asked her politely when they were left alone in his room.

"Just some geometry homework," Macy answered.

"Sounds like fun," Kevin said mockingly as he sat down on Nick's bed.

Macy noticed that he was sad and said, "I heard about your break up with Anya. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Kevin said sadly. "But I mean it was inevitable. Love was never good to me. But I thought Anya was different, you know? She just somehow got me and I was free to be myself when I was with her. I don't think I'll ever find another girl like her. So I've decided to officially give up on love."

"WHAT! Don't do that, Kev!" Macy said. "There's definitely another girl who is the perfect match for you. What's not to like about you? You're cute, charming, funny, and genuine. Every girl wants that and it will be her not you who would be considered lucky because believe me, Kevin, there's no girl who wouldn't love to be with you."

"You think so, Mace?"

"I know so," Macy said. "And as one wise person once told me, you should never give up."

She was thinking about Nick when she said this.

"Thanks, Macy," Kevin said as he looked at her in a different light. "I'll be sure to find her. And this time I promise I won't let her go."

"That's the spirit."

It was one afternoon when Nick and Macy were studying for their geometry final in his room. Macy wanted to get something off her chest.

"Nick, I need to tell you something," Macy said slowly.

"What?"

"Kevin asked me out to prom," Macy admitted.

"He did?" Nick said shocked. His heart began to beat fast and he was becoming uncomfortable. "Wh-what did you say?"

Macy looked at him closely and said, "I said I'll think about it…because I want to know how you feel about…um…him asking me…"

"How I feel?" Nick repeated. His mouth suddenly became dry and his heart began to beat even faster. _Don't go with him_ was what he wanted to say but something held him back and he said, "Well…uh…Kevin is a great guy…I…um…think you should go with him…"

"Really? You're okay with that?" Macy said a bit disappointed because she was hoping he would say no.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Nick lied because he wanted Macy to tell him that she would rather be with him instead.

"Okay then," Macy said as she faked happiness. "I'll go with him."

"Good. I hope you-uh- have a good t-time," Nick said but he really hoped that she had a miserable time so she could see the error in her ways.

Macy went home that night with tears in her eyes because she really wanted Nick to have told her that he liked her. But now she realized that was wishful thinking because there was no way he could like her. If anything, she was probably another close friend to him. Besides, she knew Nick's type. She had to be wiser beyond her years and classy, put-together and sophisticated, which were all things she wasn't. And it was during this dark period that Macy decided to forget about any chance with Nick. That's why she decided to date Kevin who was genuinely and openly fond of her. Meanwhile, Nick was suffering from being such a coward. He hated seeing Macy with his brother but he couldn't take his word back now. She seemed happy. They both did. Why break up Macy and Kevin when there was no reason to? _He wasn't that selfish…_So he needed to forget about Macy and to do that he decided to go out with Penny. She was a nice girl but every time he kissed her or held her hand he always imagined that it was Macy he was with and not the sweet, angelic Penny Madison. _It was really unfair to the blonde-hair and blue-eyed girl. _But Penny knew nothing about his hidden thoughts.

And for awhile, both Nick and Macy accepted the fact that they chose not to take their friendship to another level. They were content, to some extent, with the relationships they were in. But when Stella, Joe, and Kevin went off to college, the temptation between Nick and Macy returned and this time they couldn't ignore it.

* * *

**_/The morning after their first time together/_**

Macy woke up from a blissful sleep. It was a warm Sunday morning and the sun was streaming through the window. She slowly opened her eyes and for a minute she got scared because this was definitely not her room. There were no floral print wall papers or purple beddings. Instead, there were blue pin-striped walls and a checkered blue and green comforter. _This was Nick's room. _And slowly the details of last night came back to her. She noticed Nick was already awake and sitting at the edge of his bed. She sat up but realized she was still naked from last night. She wrapped more of his sheets around her and she noticed the red stain on his bed-sheet that signified that she was no longer a virgin.

"Nick?" she called out to him feebly.

"Macy, I can't believe we did that!" Nick said with his back still turned towards her. "Shit…I messed up big time. Kevin can't find out about this. He'll kill me."

Although everything Nick said was right, Macy was a bit hurt that Nick felt this way because for her, last night was a miracle because it proved that she and Nick were meant to be together.

"Nick, don't be so hard on yourself. I didn't push you away…in fact…I was kind of happy I had my first time with you…"

"MACY! How can you say that! You're my brother's girlfriend. If anything, you should be doing this with Kevin," Nick said but the last part left a sour taste in his mouth and he couldn't help but grimace because he didn't want to think about Macy giving up her virginity to anyone else but him.

"I promise I won't say anything to Kevin but what I said last night was true. I don't love Kevin so my heart isn't really with him."

"What?"

"Nick, you have a special place in my heart," Macy admitted. "Ever since you helped me last year, I realize that you've become one of my closest friends and I love—

"Macy, stop. I can't do this," Nick interrupted her. And when he turned to finally face her, he said, "I need some time to think about what we just did because I really can't look at myself right now. I feel so horrible."

"Nick—

"I think you should go."

"But—

"Macy, please just go."

She let out a big sigh and said tersely, "Fine."

The next few weeks were torture because Nick avoided her since he still felt guilty about what he did. And she really needed him right now because the tension between her parents intensified. She couldn't take all the yelling and that's when she started cutting herself. She promised Nick she wouldn't throw up anymore so this new habit of hers wouldn't technically break her promise to Nick. But the fighting got so bad one night that just she had to see him.

"Macy!" Nick said when he saw her at his fire escape.

"I know you don't want to see me," Macy said adamantly. "But I just want to let you know that if you want to end our friendship just because we had sex than tell me right now that you don't ever want to see me again."

"It's not that," Nick said quickly.

"Then why have you've been ignoring me for the past couple of days!" Macy yelled. "You know you're the only person I can turn to now that everyone is gone and you just abandoned me like that. Is it because you hate me that much?"

"No, Macy, that's not it," Nick answered.

"Then why won't you talk to me during school and why do you keep avoiding me!" Macy yelled. "I need you in my life and you just left me. Is it because you care that much about Penny, your girlfriend? Is she more important than me now…?"

"Macy, I just can't be with you," Nick said simply because he didn't want to take her away from Kevin. Even though it conflicted with his heart's desire, he knew the right thing to do was to let her go.

"Fine. Then I won't bother you anymore," Macy said angrily. "Bye, Nick."

She turned around to leave.

"Wait, Macy, let me explain," Nick said quickly as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"OW," Macy yelled when she felt his grasp around her wrist.

This caught Nick off-guard because he didn't even grab her that hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—

But he didn't finish what he had to say because when he looked at his hand, he noticed that it now had a reddish tinge to it. _It looked like blood._

"_Macy, what is this?" _Nick asked her seriously as he showed his hand to her.

This time she was nervous because she didn't want to anger Nick so she feebly lied and said, "You see…um…I have a cat! Yeah, my cat went crazy last night and was scratching everything she could find and she accidentally scratched my wrist…"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't have a cat, Macy," Nick informed her because he knew very well that she was lying.

"Y-yeah I do—HEY!" Macy said but she was interrupted when Nick forcefully grabbed her hand and lifted her sleeve and there were five fresh self-inflicted slashes over some old scars. Nick's heart fell when he saw this because Macy was once again resorting to harming herself.

"Macy, why are you cutting yourself?" he asked her in a very concerned voice.

She wanted to deny it some more but she couldn't because this was Nick and she didn't want to hide anything from him.

"Because…I don't know what else to do because I feel like I'm losing you," she admitted as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Nick embraced her tightly and said, "Macy, please don't do this. I'm sorry I left you but please stop cutting yourself. I can't take it."

Macy was crying hard now but it felt so right to be in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Nick…I feel so weak and hopeless that's why I did it because the pain felt so real," she confessed. "I miss you, Nick. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you."

Nick held onto her tighter and he looked down at her face and said, "Macy, I'd do anything to make the pain go away."

"Anything?" Macy asked him hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Then kiss me," she said as she looked up at him. He could feel a lump growing in his throat as he stared back at Macy. _He wanted to kiss her so badly even though he knew it was wrong._ But there was no one there to stop him so he dipped his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was suppose to be short and sweet but Macy wrapped her arms around him even tighter and the kiss became so heated that he didn't realize he was guiding her to his bed. Before they new what was happening, their clothes steadily made its way off their bodies while they still were wrapped around each other. He kissed down her arm and paused when he reached her scratches. They looked really bad.

"Macy, promise me you'll stop doing this to yourself," he said.

She nodded her head and said, "I'll do anything for you because you're everything to me, Nick."

He was glad to hear this and said lovingly, "I wish I could kiss all of them away."

And very sweetly he kissed every scratch and scar on her forearm. _Macy could feel her heart melting with complete love for the boy in front of her. _When he was done kissing every mark, he kissed her again on the lips and asked Macy one more time, "What do you want me to do to make you feel better?"

"I think you already know what I want…"she whispered back and so Nick carefully parted her legs and they made love to each other for a second time.

At first, it was hard especially for Nick to accept what they were doing. He loved Macy he really did but he felt conflicted because he didn't want to betray his brother. But everything between them felt so right. _He wanted to be with her so much. _And so, Nick followed his heart and took the risk to be with Macy.

It was one day after school when Nick and Macy were laying on his bed completely spent from an intense round of love-making. It was the day when Macy confessed to Nick that she loved him.

Lacing her fingers with his she turned to face him and said unbelievingly, "I can't believe I'm doing this with you."

He looked at her curiously and said, "I thought we both wanted this...?"

"No, that's not what I mean," Macy said and then explained herself. "I'm just saying that I can still remember about two years ago when you wouldn't even talk or look at me. You were kind of mean to me and now here we are, closer than we can ever get to be with each other."

He bit his lip because Macy was right. He did act like a jerk to her before and he wished he could go back in time to erase those memories because he really cannot imagine not being with her. _He loved her that much._ So he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips because he wanted to show her that he was hers completely and said, "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk before. I should have given you a chance in the beginning."

Macy nodded her head and said solemnly, "You should have because at least then I wouldn't have been with your brother and we won't have to sneak around to be with each other."

"That's true...But Macy?"

"What is it, Nick?"

"I broke up with Penny today," Nick said slowly as he looked at her face closely to see her reaction.

"You did?" she said happily as she gave him a small peck on his cheek.

"Yeah, I did and I think you should do the same thing."

"Okay. I'll break up with Kevin," Macy agreed.

"Good because I really want to be with you," Nick said as he gave her another kiss. "I love you, Macy."

"I love you, too, Nick."

And this is the story behind Nick and Macy. She was always his from the beginning because he taught her that life was worth living even at her darkest moments._ He saved her._ And Nick always loved Macy because she taught him what it meant to give your whole heart to another person. Because Nick was always content with being by himself; but ever since Macy came into his life, he found out how great it was to have a companion to love and share life with._ Macy became his other half. She really was indispensable._

Now with everything revealed from their past, this showed that Nick, not Kevin, was the person Macy wanted to be with the most.

_Their bond seemed to be so strong that nothing could ever break them apart...at least for now._

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

The ideas for this chapter was already formulated in my mind a week before from today since I did mention hints of this chapter in one of the letters written by Macy to Nick in chapter 4. But little did I know how relevant it would be now with the whole news about Demi. I really think Nick would be the type of person to help someone in his/her time in need and it shows even in real life that he is that type of person to show genuine care for another person's well- being. He really is a good person.

I hope this chapter showed why Macy loves Nick so much. He was her savior who helped her get her life back on track. And Nick loves Macy so much because he realized that she was more than just a crazed fan. They both misunderstood each other initially but in the end they realized that they were meant to be with each other. That's why Macy said in the last chapter that she always belonged to Nick because he was the one who was there for her during her time of need. Kevin came into the picture later on and the reason why Macy decided to date him was because she didn't know if Nick felt the same way about her. She couldn't face rejection since she was still very fragile. So she found solace in Kevin who was open with his feelings for her.

While writing this chapter, I realized that this could have been a full blown story. That's why it's really long (about +9000 words). I do proofread but please forgive me if I missed some typos. This was really long to write! But I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Yeah, this story really is dark. I really hate Macy's mom for saying those things to her and I really hope there are no parents in this world who have the nerve to say that to their children. But for the sake of the story, I had to write it. The next chapter will revert back to the present. And all I'm going to say is that there will be a twist at the end :-)

So stay tuned! REVIEW PLEASE!

AND ALSO:

**Eating disorders and self- mutilation are both serious matters so if you know anyone suffering from this, you should show them support and let them get help.**

-Penelope36


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Christmas Miracle**

Everything was happening so fast. The sirens of the ambulance died down as they neared St. Luke's hospital. The paramedics quickly unloaded the stretcher and Nick and Kevin who were both seated at the back rushed inside behind them.

"We need Dr. Cooper in the ER," paged one paramedic. "It's a girl who got hit by a car. She has an unstable heart rate and she's losing a lot of blood. She's close to the critical zone. We need an immediate blood transfusion. Stat!"

Nick tried to listen but part of him wanted to remain immune to the seriousness of Macy's condition because he was still in denial that she was in an accident.

"You boys are not allowed in the operating room," said one of the doctors. "You can wait out here for the mean time."

Both of them wanted to be with Macy but they both knew that they wouldn't be able to take seeing the doctors operate on her delicate body. Taking a seat next to the door, Nick looked across the waiting room at Kevin who took his place near the television set. By the looks of it, Kevin had been crying and he leaned over to put his head in his hands as he continued to silently weep. To his surprise, Nick's eyes were dry but his skin was so cold from being numb from the pain. His brain kept sending him images of when the car made its impact with Macy's body. He had to close his eyes while trying to shake that tragic memory away from his thoughts.

_God, please save her. Don't let her die._

He needed to think of happier times in order to get through this…and that's why he thought of one of their most recent memories.

* * *

_/The night of the winter formal/_

_Nick parked his car all the way in the back of the lot because he didn't want to be seen driving home with a certain brunette girl. Because he left later than everyone else in the dance, the parking lot was almost empty giving them the much needed privacy if he and Macy hoped to keep their relationship a secret. From afar, he could already tell that Macy was waiting for him tapping her foot impatiently._

"_Macy!" he called out to her happily but when he went in for a big kiss Macy pushed him away so he said very alarmed, "Macy?"_

"_That wasn't too hard now, was it?" she exclaimed furiously. "You lean in for a kiss and I push you away. It's really simple to avoid a kiss, Nicholas. But no! When Penny kissed you, you chose to stand as still as a statue! You didn't even try to get away!"_

_Crap. She saw it, Nick thought to himself._

"_Macy, that kiss meant nothing," Nick assured her while trying to embrace her but Macy was being stubborn and walked away. "MACY! WAIT!"_

_She continued walking away because she was oozing with jealousy because Nick not only spent the entire night dancing with Penny but he also shared a good-night kiss with his ex-girlfriend._

"_MACY!" Nick called again after her. And this time he ran so he could block her path. He stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulder but Macy was looking everywhere else but his face. "Macy, I told you that Penny and I are just friends."_

"_Friends don't kiss each other on the lips, Nick," Macy retorted while glaring up at him._

_Nick gulped because she did have a point. _

"_I was just caught off guard," Nick said as he tried to defend himself. "I know Penny still has feelings for me but I made it very clear to her that we are done. Macy, you're the one for me. You don't need to worry about her. She's nothing to me."_

_Macy looked up at him and she knew when Nick was being sincere and right now he had the look of complete sincerity on his face. _

"_That kiss really meant nothing to you?" Macy asked him to make sure Nick was telling the truth._

"_It meant absolutely nothing," he replied as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Penny can give me one hundred kisses and I would feel nothing compared to just one kiss from you."_

_Macy smiled because Nick really knew his way with words._

"_So you're saying that just one kiss from me is worth more than any kiss from that girl?" she asked him happily while clasping her hands behind his neck._

"_Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Then let me give you just one kiss tonight," Macy said as she tiptoed to connect her lips with his. _

_They stayed in each other's embrace for a while and when they broke apart, Nick smiled at her and said, "I love you, Macy."_

"_I love you, too."_

_He drove her back to his place before bringing her home._

"_Nick, it's close to my curfew. I don't think I can spend too much time with you," Macy told him._

"_Don't worry. It won't take long," Nick assured her._

_But Macy looked at him skeptically because if he was referring to what she thought he was referring to, Macy couldn't help but remember their last time together when Nick 'finished' too quickly. So when they did it a second time, it took them almost an hour for him to reach his peak again. Even though he was embarrassed by it all, Macy had to be realistic._

"_Nick, as much as I wanted to do stuff with you tonight, we're cutting it pretty close since we left the dance so late," Macy started off saying. "I don't want to risk getting myself murdered by my mom because the last time I was late she grounded me for five days!"_

"_I know we're close to your curfew but I'm not talking about that," Nick said quickly. "Gosh, Mace, not everything is about sex!"_

"_Okay I'm sorry, but then what is this all about?"_

"_You'll see," Nick simply said._

_When they both got out of his car, he took one of her hands so that she could follow him. Instead of going through the front door, he brought her to the side of the firehouse._

"_Where are we going, Nick?" Macy asked him inquisitively. _

"_You'll see," Nick said as he pulled down the fire escape ladder. "Follow me."_

_Macy looked at him curiously but she trusted him completely so she climbed up the ladder behind Nick. Before she reached the roof, Nick blocked her path and said, "When you come up, can you close your eyes for a second."_

"_O-kay," Macy agreed while raising an eyebrow at him because she really had no idea what he had planned. However, she complied with his command. She closed her eyes when she was on solid ground once again and she could hear Nick flipping some switches on. Then suddenly she heard slow music reminiscence of the 1950's playing in the background._

"_Alright, Mace, you can open them."_

_And the second she did this, Macy was truly taken in by surprise because the roof of the firehouse was transformed into a mini-winter wonderland. Nick set up a patio tent in the center and from the ceiling of the tent hung snowflakes, which upon close inspection were hand-made judging by the ragged edges and unconventional shapes. Nick really wasn't an artist but it was the thought that counts. White lights were strewn everywhere. There was a Christmas tree in the corner and silver and blue streamers decorated the perimeter of the roof._

"_Nick, what is this?" Macy asked him breathlessly._

"_It's our own little winter wonderland," Nick replied as he led Macy towards the center of his creation._

_She was so touched but she had to ask, "Why did you do all of this?"_

_Nick laughed because he really went out of his way to set this up. _

"_Because tonight I want to have my last dance with you," Nick answered her lovingly._

"_Nick…" Macy once again said affectionately. This time she went over to him and gave him a very, very passionate kiss on the lips. "I love it."_

_The music that was playing was a slow one so they swayed to the music as they held each other closely. Both of them loved being in each other's embrace because they were each other's better half. Macy wished time would stop when she was with him because she wanted to spend every waking moment with the love of her life._

"_Nick?"_

"_What is it, Mace?"_

"_Why do you love me so much?" she said this while she looked up at him._

_Nick let out a loud sigh as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and answered, "Because you are a smart, beautiful, and a very sweet girl. You have a way of making me feel happy just by being yourself. And you are truly one of a kind. I know that I'm never going to find another girl like you and that's why I'm going to hold onto you forever. Because Macy you make me feel complete and I love you so much for being just the way you are."_

_He placed a heartwarming kiss on her lips to conclude his heart-felt speech and then he asked her, "Why do you love me, Mace?"_

"_Because you love me for who I am," she answered him back while smiling from ear to ear._

_Nick smiled at her and whispered into her ear, "Macy, promise that you'll never leave me."_

"_I promise to never leave you, Nick, because I don't want anyone else but you," she honestly replied._

_And so the two young lovers danced the night away taking great comfort in each other's company._

* * *

The memory faded because Nick realized that he began to cry because the thought of losing Macy was growing more plausible with each passing moment without word from the doctor. _He couldn't lose her._ He looked over at Kevin one more time and he was more broken down than the last time he looked at him. He wanted to go over to him for support but at that moment the door swung open and his family plus Stella came in.

"OH MY GOSH! This can't be happening," Stella said frantically. The mascara that must have been neatly applied on her eyelashes before she got there was now leaving black streaks on her face as she wept openly. "Macy has to survive this. She just has to! I don't know what I'll do if I lose her."

She turned to Joe who took her in his arms.

"Did the doctors say anything yet?" Joe asked him as he continued to embrace his girlfriend.

But Nick shook his head solemnly.

Kevin got up to greet them all but he still didn't pay any attention to Nick.

"Her parents are coming soon," their mom informed them. "But how did this all happen?"

So Kevin told them the whole story but of course, he left out the whole fight that they had amongst the three of them. Everyone took a moment to pray for Macy to get through this. When her parents arrived, Mrs. Lucas comforted Macy's mom while his dad and her dad conversed seriously about what was happening. This left Kevin, Joe, Stella, and Nick to themselves.

"I can't believe this is happening," Joe said sadly. "She doesn't deserve this. It's so unfortunate."

"I don't think I've ever cried this much before," Stella said as she blew her nose into what seemed to be the hundredth tissue she used since she got there. "Macy's like a sister to me. I don't know what I would do if she's gone...I can't even think about it."

"Macy's going to survive this. I just know it," Nick said more like a self-assurance to himself because he didn't want to think otherwise.

"And how do you know that _Nicholas?_" Kevin said furiously. "Do you and Macy share that strong of a connection that you can communicate telepathically?"

He was glaring at him now because Kevin still believed that they wouldn't be in this situation if Nick didn't mess up his relationship with Macy.

"We're just hoping for the best," Joe said as he tried to calm Kevin down.

"Fine. Of course, everyone sides with Nick. He's the _perfect one. He never makes mistakes_," Kevin said angrily. "I get it. I'm the wrong one yet again!"

He got up abruptly to join the adults.

"What's the matter with him?" Joe asked Nick curiously.

"Um…he's just upset about what happened…" he replied uneasily because he wasn't sure if now was the right time to reveal to Joe and Stella that the real reason Macy broke up with Kevin was so that she could be with him.

"But I'm with you on this one Nick. Macy's a strong girl. She's going to pull through this," Stella said while her tears were subsiding. "She just has to."

Five hours must have passed when Dr. Cooper finally came into the waiting room.

"Are you all here for Macy Anne Misa?"

"Yes, we are," her mother said quickly. "How is she? Is she going to be fine? Is my baby going to be okay?"

_Clearly, her mother really did love her daughter._

"Well, we have some good news and bad news," the doctor answered. "She suffered from three broken ribs and we were able to stop the bleeding. She's no longer in critical condition."

"Oh, thank goodness!" her mother yelled as she threw her hands up to praise the Lord.

Everyone was talking excitedly now because Macy survived! Nick felt as if a great weight has been lifted. _Thank you God!_

"And the bad news?" her mother pressed on.

"She suffered from a major blunt trauma to the back of her head. Thankfully, there is no internal bleeding and even though her vital signs are in stable conditions, she is currently in a comatose state," Dr. Cooper said seriously. "We're not sure when exactly she'll wake up but due to the severity of the impact it can range from a few days to even a few months."

The excitement that they initially experienced died down.

"But she's going to live? Right?" her father asked finally taking an active role in the conversation.

"Yes, she's going to live," Dr. Cooper said. "And as much as I would like you all to have a chance to see her, I can't do that right now since she's still in the initial stages of recovery. Only family members are allowed to see her now. Mr. and Mrs. Misa, would you care to follow me?"

The two of them hurriedly followed him.

For the next few days, Nick visited Macy every chance he could get. He hated seeing her so helpless and fragile. She was hooked up to all of these machines with many IV tubes in her arms. But as much as he couldn't stand seeing her in this condition, Nick kept coming everyday.

While everyone was out doing their last minute Christmas shopping, Nick spent his entire Christmas Eve in St. Luke's hospital sitting next to Macy by her bedside. He was holding her hand as he watched her sleep. The doctor encouraged them to talk to her because she could be listening to what they had to say and in a way it can help her recover quicker. Thus, for all of his visits, Nick would have one-sided conversations with her.

"So today this little girl stopped me for an autograph," Nick was telling her. "And guess what her name was? Yup, you got it. Her name was Macy. And she had the same dark brown hair just like you. She was so adorable. Anyway, I just want to let you know that Frankie made this card for you that says 'Get better'. He even drew your favorite flower, a tulip, in the front. He's too afraid to visit you because he doesn't want to see you like this. It's funny because Frankie is just like me since I also can't stand seeing you like this…so hopeless…But I want to see you everyday because it's weird not hearing you let alone see you for…what is it now?...five days? Anyway, I want to let you know that I miss you so much. Please wake up soon because I'll be waiting for you."

Nick held on to her hand tighter hoping that she would squeeze his hand back to let him know that she heard everything he had to say. _But there was no response._

"You love her, don't you?"

Nick was taken aback by the familiar voice because he thought that he was alone the whole time.

"Hey Stella," Nick greeted her as he quickly let go of Macy's hand.

"I get it now," Stella said as she walked closer to him. "The reason why you and Kevin are on the outs is because you both love Macy."

"Well…um…" Nick hesitated because he didn't want to seem like the bad guy here. "You see…uh…"

"I know this has to be it!" Stella said as she said with even more gusto. "The reason why you guys won't even look at each other! And why Kevin chooses not to visit Macy when you're here. You both are in love with the same girl!"

"I didn't steal her away from him if that's what you're trying to imply," Nick said defensively.

"No, not at all," Stella said quickly. "But you love Macy, don't you?"

Nick gulped because this was Stella Malone he was dealing with. Even if denied his feelings for Macy now, some way or another, she was going to make him crack and reveal that she was indeed right. And he knew very well from Joe that Stella was definitely a force to be reckoned with especially when she wanted to get to the bottom of something.

Letting out a loud sigh, Nick admitted, "Yes, I love her."

"I KNEW IT!" Stella said. "I knew something was going on between you guys at the end of last year. So when she and Kev broke up, you two got together?"

"Yeah...um... you could say that," Nick said a bit uncomfortably because the time-line of his relationship with Macy wasn't exactly as clean-cut as Stella put it out to be. There was _a lot of sneaking around involved…but Stella didn't need to know that._

"Wow…but wait a minute…the three of you were together during the whole accident…does that have anything to do with Kevin finding out about you two?

_Wow, _Nick thought. _Stella was really on a roll here with all her hunches._

"Yeah but it's kind of complicated," Nick started of to say but he told Stella everything about how much he and Macy loved each other especially since he helped her through her difficult times. Stella felt bad that she wasn't able to be there for her best friend but she continued to listen to what Nick had to say as he shed light on the situation.

"But I mean Kevin must have understood that you and Macy were meant for each other if you told him all that," Stella finally said after Nick was done telling his side of the story.

"That's the thing. Macy tried to tell him all of this but he didn't want to listen and he ran off and Macy followed him and then…this happened," Nick said but he didn't blame Kevin for this accident because it was unforeseeable. "He thinks Macy and I are just keeping it casual by just having sex with no strings attached—

"WHOA! Hold up," Stella interrupted him loudly. "_You and Macy had sex?"_

_Crap_. Nick didn't realize that he revealed too much information.

"Um…you see…"Nick stammered but there was no point in hiding anything now so he admitted it. "Yeah…we kind of did. But she means everything to me. So even though I technically did violate my promise, I don't see it as a mistake at all because I love her Stella. She's the one for me."

Stella looked at Nick. She was a bit disappointed that he gave into temptation but she also knew what kind of guy Nick was because he would never do anything as serious as having sex without having any deeper meaning to it. For him to have done that with Macy just goes to show how much he genuinely loved her. And that alone, comforted Stella because she knew Nick would never use Macy to fulfill his sexual needs.

"I'm not that shocked about you breaking your promise. You got that ring when you were like twelve. You didn't even know what sex was! I'm just shocked that you, out of all your brothers, were the first one to do it! And I know you won't just do it with any girl that comes your way so the fact that you chose to save yourself for Macy just goes to show that you really do care about my best friend," Stella said this as she was still trying to recover from the shocking revelation. _But in reality she was really shocked that her best friend lost her virginity before her…not that it was a competition or anything. _"By the way, how did Kevin find out?"

"I really don't know," Nick honestly answered because Kevin didn't say anything about the letters he found. "I just hope once Macy gets better we can both tell Kevin our side of the story."

"I'm sure he'll listen," Stella said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kevin is a reasonable guy."

"Yeah…" Nick said quietly but Stella didn't know the extent in which he betrayed his oldest brother. He knew it would take a long time before Kevin would trust him again.

After all of this was out in the open, Nick made Stella promise that she won't reveal this to anyone because he wasn't comfortable letting everyone know about the drama between him and Kevin. The fact that Kevin didn't say anything to them also shows that that the oldest Lucas boy wanted to keep things a secret.

The next day was Christmas and the Lucas household tried to have their traditional holiday celebration. The whole family went to Christmas Mass first thing in the morning. Nick knew he shouldn't ditch his family during the holidays but he wanted to head over to the hospital at least once to see Macy but his mother kept him busy cleaning the house since their relatives and Stella's family were coming over for their annual Christmas dinner. They extended an invitation to Macy's parents but they opted out because they wanted to spend their holiday in the hospital with their daughter. Nick was tempted to join them but he knew that would anger his mother, who always insisted that holidays must be spent together as a family. Even during the festivities, not once did Kevin greet Nick a 'Merry Christmas' because he was still wounded by his betrayal and to an extent, he felt guilty about what happened to Macy since she did follow him out into the street before she got hit by a car.

It was 7pm and the long dinner table that was set up in their dining room was full of many exquisite dishes. His mom and aunt made a holiday roast, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, honey mustard glazed ham, cranberry sauce, and many more. It looked like a spread in a food magazine. Stella, her parents, and her younger sister arrived first. And then his aunt Mildred and Uncle Dan came with his cousins. Everyone settled in and were telling stories to each other. Nick tried to be polite and laugh at the funny story his Auntie Milly was telling him but he kept looking at the clock. He knew visitation hours at the hospital would be over in two hours and he wanted more than anything was to spend at least an hour with Macy.

"Oh, can you excuse me. I have a phone call," Stella said while getting up.

"Sure, honey," Mrs. Lucas answered her.

Nick stared at Stella curiously, who was now talking animatedly to someone on the phone. _Who could it be? _He was about to also excuse himself from the table to get a glass of water just to eavesdrop on her conversation but in a matter of seconds Stella returned to the table with the biggest grin on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but that was Macy's mom and she said Macy woke up an hour ago!" Stella said excitedly.

_This was the greatest Christmas gift ever, _Nick thought.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mr. Lucas gladly said. "This is truly a Christmas miracle! We can all visit her first thing tomorrow morning."

"I knew she would pull through!" Mrs. Lucas piped in and then she informed the other guests exactly who Macy was. "Macy is one of their friends and she was in a bad accident just recently and—NICK!"

His mother yelled after him because the moment Stella said Macy woke up, Nick just had to see her. So he immediately got up from the table and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"NICHOLAS LUCAS! YOU BETTER SIT BACK DOWN HERE!" his mother yelled at him. "WE'LL VISIT MACY TOMORROW! SHE NEEDS HER REST!"

Even though Nick was often labeled a mama's boy because he always obeyed his mother, right now was an exception because there was no way he was going to just sit around and enjoy some roast beef and mashed potatoes-not when he knew Macy was awake. He started his car and drove all the way to St. Luke's. While Nick was known to be a safe driver, tonight was another exception because he must have passed two or three red-lights. When he got to the hospital, he parked in the first space he could find without realizing it was a handicap-parking spot.

"I'm here to see Macy Misa!" Nick told the receptionist, who was quite shaken by his vivaciousness.

"Room B12. But, sir, you only have 15 minutes until visitation hours are over!" the receptionist called after him because Nick Lucas was already running down the hallway ready to see the love of his life fully awake.

He paused before he entered the room. For some reason, he started feeling really nervous. _Calm down, _Nick told himself. _Don't do anything too rash. She just woke up after all._

Slowly he turned the knob to open the door. It was still dark inside. He could see her parents talking to her by her bedside. And there she was, sitting upright for a change. Macy looked over at him curiously.

"MACY!" Nick yelled as he rushed over to her to give her a big hug. "Oh my gosh, Mace, you don't understand how happy I am to see you! I missed you so much. I'm so glad you finally woke up!"

"Uh…thanks," Macy said in a less than enthusiastic voice. "Excuse me, but you're kind of holding me too tightly."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that since you're still recovering," Nick said as he quickly let go off her. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine," Macy said but this time Nick noticed that she was acting strange. _She seemed so distant._

Nick wanted to say everything that was running through his head but Macy asked him earnestly, "Excuse me, sir, but who are you?"

She looked over at Nick again with the same curious expression on her face.

Nick's mouth hung open in complete shock. _This was not the reunion he was expecting._

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

So it's like 'Remember Me' revisited but in reverse! Anyway, the other difference here is that Macy won't remember everyone in the gang...hm...what could that do to Nick and Macy's relationship? Furthermore, does this mean Kevin is completely out of the game? Or will there be some type of battle to win Macy's heart? Hm... I feel like I gave too much away. But expect more drama to unfold in the next chapter. I have a feeling this story will have two more chapters. I'm not even sure if I plan to write a full epilogue. If there is an epilogue it might be short and attached to the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!

-Penelope36


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: After a long wait here's the next installment! This is VERY long (14,000+ words) because there are a lot of things going on in this chapter and of course DRAMA. ENJOY!

**Chapter 8 Battle of the Brothers**

When you pray to God, He does listen to what you have to say but because Nick Lucas fell from his good graces by betraying his brother, God decided to answer Nick's prayers in a _creative fashion._ There were two parts in his prayer. First of all, Nick prayed that Macy wouldn't die. And God gave him that. It wasn't her time to go anyway and Nick was very grateful that He saved her. But the second half of his prayer technically meant the same thing but he worded it differently because he prayed to God that he didn't want to lose her. In one sense, Nick didn't lose Macy because she was alive and well but this phrase could mean another thing in the context of love. Because of the accident, Nick was afraid that he was going to lose the love of his life—a love that was equally reciprocated by Macy. However, that's when God decided to throw Nick Lucas a huge curve ball because He saved Macy from death but Nick lost her in the sense that she no longer considered him the love of _her life._ Because of this, Nick did _lose her because she forgot who he was to her. _She was no longer his and that revelation shocked the Lucas boy completely. Because this meant one thing:

_Macy once again was fair game. _

Thus, it can be said that God decided to even out the playing field for both Nick and Kevin to pursue Macy's heart. As the famous saying goes: _All's fair in love and war._

And that's why Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick were crowded around Macy a week after she was discharged from the hospital. They were in her room staring at her intently hoping that just by looking at them, Macy would remember who they were but the brunette girl was still as clueless as the day she woke up.

"Hey, Macy, why don't you look at this scrapbook we made when we were like eleven," Stella said as she handed her a bright pink and purple album. "It has pictures of us growing up and letters we wrote to each other."

Macy smiled at her as she hesitantly took the scrapbook from the blonde-hair girl. She still felt a bit uncomfortable around them because her memory was still a blur. The first page she opened to was a Halloween photo. Stella was dressed as a disco Barbie doll and she herself was dressed in a Dorothy costume complete with the sparkly red shoes.

"That was us before we went out trick-or-treating and remember we went to Old Man Gellar's house?" Stella asked her hopefully because she still remembered that night clearly since it still gave her nightmares. "And when we rang the doorbell—

"We heard a growling noise," Macy suddenly continued as a memory that seemed so distant suddenly became clearer.

"YES!" Stella exclaimed while she jumped excitedly in her seat. "And you claimed that you saw a big black dog on his porch with blood red eyes."

"OH MY GOSH! I remember!" Macy yelled excitedly. "And we ran as fast as we could because we didn't want to get shredded into pieces and I think my costume got caught in the fence because there was a big tear."

"YES! You remember!" Stella said with even more enthusiasm and she got up from her seat to hug her.

"But you were upset after all that because our costumes were destroyed and …I think it was the first time you made a full outfit on your own…because you like to design clothes…"Macy said carefully because she was starting to remember who Stella really was. Their history together was not lost after all. "Stella you want to become a fashion designer!"

"MACY! YOU GOT IT!" Stella said while she continued to embrace her. "You don't know how happy I am right now!"

Macy was ecstatic because at least now she remembered her best friend.

"Yes, I remember now! You're my best friend, Stells," Macy piped in but while she said this she saw the other occupants in the room staring at her anticipatingly. "Since we were five, the two of us were inseparable!"

Nick cleared his throat and said, "That's great, Mace. But…um…can you try to see if you can remember us?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard," Joe added.

"You are our number one super fan, after all," Kevin continued.

Macy looked at all three of them. Her first impression of them was that they were all really cute. _How lucky was she to be friends with such good looking boys!_ Although she noticed that one of them was staring at her rather peculiarly. It was as if he wanted to kiss her, _which she wouldn't mind because he was definitely handsome._

"Hm…"she said at first. She could look at them all day. _Were they also her best friends? _She needed a clue like the scrapbook to help her jog her memory. And Stella thought the same thing because she suddenly had an idea.

"Here, I know what could help you remember them!" Stella Malone cried out while she began typing away on her laptop. "Macy, take a look at this. It's a website you created for them."

Macy looked at the computer screen and there they were on the web. The same three handsome boys that were sitting in front of her were now staring back at her through her computer screen. JONAS. That's what they were called.

"You're part of a band…" Macy said slowly as images of them became clearer.

"YES!" all three of them said excitedly.

"And…I think I was really obsessed with you guys…"

"That you were," Kevin said.

She continued looking at the website. Her picture was also there under the title of webmaster and JONAS #1 Super Fan. Macy was blushing now because she was pretty obsessed with them. She had pages upon pages of fun facts, photos—even some embarrassing ones— and autobiographical information about all three boys.

However, she had to close her eyes because she was beginning to remember something on her own.

"You're Joe, Nick and Kevin," she said slowly. "And I admired all of you equally. Joe, you are always the cool and funny one."

"Yes, I am," Joe said while he smiled broadly at her.

"And Kevin, you are the cute and crazy one," Macy said as she turned to the oldest Lucas boy.

"I am pretty cute," Kevin said as he smiled affectionately at her.

"And Nick…"

"Yes?" he said excitedly. _He really hoped that she would now remember him for who he really was._

"You're the most intense one and even though you're the youngest, you're the most mature."

"Yeah…" Nick said happily that she got that part down but he was disappointed that she didn't mention anything about him being the love of her life or at least anything that hinted that she remembered him as being more than just her friend.

"That's great, Macy," Joe said enthusiastically. "Your memory is starting to come back!"

Each one of them went over to hug her. Joe went first and then Kevin went second. But the oldest boy embraced her longer than was necessary causing Nick to shove him out of the way.

But when Nick went over to give her a hug, Macy felt him gently rub her back. She could feel herself blushing from that initial contact but she didn't think too much about it. Nick was holding onto her tightly until Kevin yanked him away from her.

"It's getting pretty late," Stella announced. "We should let you get your rest. But I'm so happy your memory is returning! I'll call you tomorrow, Mace!"

"Sure," Macy said happily because she was also relieved that her past was starting to make sense to her.

"Yeah, I'll call you too," Kevin added. "I really missed you, Mace."

"AHEM. I'll call AND visit you tomorrow. Maybe I can cook you breakfast," Nick offered as he tried to up Kevin one. "I really, REALLY missed you, Mace. You have no idea how depressed I was—

"I couldn't eat or sleep not knowing if you would pull through," Kevin interrupted loudly. _Things were getting a bit tense._ While this was going on,Joe was staring at them wide-eyed as he looked back and forth between Kevin and Nick. _He was utterly clueless about the drama behind them._

"Er…um…" Macy said a bit overwhelmed by the loudness of their voices.

"Well, I practically came every day to talk to her in the hospital," Nick started off to say as he no longer looked at Macy but turned to glare at Kevin. "It shows how devoted I was!"

"Oh yeah? Well every time I visited her, I serenaded her with my guitar to express how much I love—

"OKAY YOU GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" Stella yelled over Kevin's voice. She knew where this was heading and she didn't want Macy to be stressed out. "She needs to get some sleep. We don't want her to be exhausted."

Stella continued to lecture the boys while pushing them out of her bedroom before giving Macy a final farewell.

For the next few days Nick noticed that Kevin had been cordial around him. He no longer got up and left the room whenever he came in. He was now able to tolerate his presence because Kevin had _other things_ on his mind now. Of course, they weren't back to their normal brotherly relationship. The damage was still raw but slowly it began to heal because Kevin was taken advantage of Macy's current state. _God had given him a second chance to win Macy Misa's heart back—to a place where it rightfully belonged._

And as much as Nick appreciated that the tension between them was dying down, he knew what his older brother was up to because during all of winter break, it became a race between them as they took turns heading to Macy's house. It got so bad that Nick actually set his alarm at 6am just so that he could be the first one to reach Macy's place.

"Nick!" Macy said in great surprise when the he showed up in her doorstep. "What are you doing here at eight in the morning on a Sunday?"

She looked at her watch again just to make sure the time was right.

"I promised to make you breakfast, remember?" Nick said cheerfully as he held up his bag of ingredients. "I know you love blueberry pancakes. So if you don't mind I'd love to cook for you."

"Wow. Of course I don't mind. My parents actually ate a little earlier because they had to rush to a meeting so I didn't get to eat anything just yet. So go right ahead!" Macy said happily because she was really getting tired of eating oatmeal day after day. "I just don't know what I did to deserve this."

"Just take it as my form of gratitude that you're starting to remember your past. Although, I hope by the end of today you'll remember _even more of me_," Nick said as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. He smiled to himself when he noticed how red Macy was turning. He wanted to recreate one of their favorite past-times when he would spend the night at her place when her parents were out of town. Usually the morning after their night together Nick would wake up super early just to prepare a scrumptious breakfast for him and Macy to enjoy. It was during moments like this that Nick and Macy pretended as if they were a young newlywed couple. And he wanted to share that moment again with her.

While Nick was set on a mission to win her heart back, Macy was still completely clueless about just how close she was to him. She was flattered by all the attention that Nick _and _his brother Kevin were showering her with. She knew they were part of this popular boy-band called JONAS and she was starting to remember memories of when she first met them. But the memories she was remembering were those of when she was still a crazy JONAS fan. That's why Macy didn't understand why both Nick and Kevin were so nice to her when all she did was scream in fan-girl delight whenever she was near them. She also started to remember accidentally giving a certain Lucas boy a black eye with one of her sports equipment. But that very boy whom she injured long ago was now in her kitchen cooking her a splendid breakfast. _What did she do to deserve this?_

She followed Nick into her kitchen and by the looks of things, he already knew where all the proper utensils were. _He must have done this before. _

"Do you need any help?" she asked him politely.

But Nick just gave her his winning smile and answered, "Nah. I got it under control. Why don't you just sit back and relax and watch a pro at work."

"O-okay. Sure," Macy said a bit nervously because she was starting to feel a bit strange. For some reason, her brain started sending her very revealing images of Nick Lucas. Of course, she didn't realize that these images were actual memories of her _intimate times with him_ but rather she dismissed these thoughts as perverse manifestations of her sub-consciousness.

_Oh my goodness, snap out of it! _Macy thought to herself. _Nick is doing something nice for you and all you can do is think of having sex with him. I'm such a pervert!_

Macy had to turn away from him because she could feel her cheeks burning up as the memory of her having sex with Nick started to progress into an even more vivid memory _complete with audio_.

"Macy?" Nick called to her. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Macy said quickly as she snapped out of her sexually-filled thoughts.

"You seem a bit flustered. Should I crack a window open?"

She continued to blush even more while Nick stared even more intently at her. She was really thankful that he couldn't read her thoughts because if he did, she was pretty sure that Nick would also be as red as she was.

Putting her hands up to cover her cheeks she said, "No, it's just…um…I need to uh…wash my face…yeah that's it! I…um…I'll be upstairs in my bathroom…so…I could wash my face…"

Macy said as she ran up the stairs. _Great, I made a complete fool out of myself in front of one of my idols, _Macy lamented to herself.

Nick didn't think much about her odd behavior because she probably was still touched that he went out of his way to cook breakfast for her. Nick really hoped that this would jog her memory because he really missed her and he wanted to embrace her without it being awkward because as of now, Macy was very guarded around him since she was remembering her days as a rabid JONAS fan. He hoped that this phase will pass really quickly because it was hard for him to control himself whenever he was around her.

DING DONG DING DONG.

"Nick, can you get that!" Macy called from upstairs.

"Sure."

He was wiping his hands with one of the wash cloths before opening the door.

"Macy—er, Nick?" Kevin said as he stood in her front porch with a basket full of goodies and treats.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" Nick asked him a bit annoyed.

"I was just bringing Macy some fresh baked muffins for breakfast," Kevin said.

"Well, she won't be eating those because I'm in the middle of cooking her breakfast so you can run along now," Nick said as he slowly began to close the door but much to his dismay, Macy was done freshening up and greeted Kevin.

"Hey, Kev! Wow, I didn't know I'll be getting so many visitors so early in the day!"

"I told you I was going to come by first thing in the morning," Kevin pointed out as he gave her a hug and Nick noticed that he was about to place a kiss on her cheek so without thinking he pulled Macy away.

"Nick!" Macy said quite shocked that he pulled her away so abruptly from Kevin's embrace.

"There was-uh- a spider coming down," Nick lied. "It was about to-uh- go into your hair."

"Oh, okay thanks," Macy said as she ran her hand through her hair just to make sure the pesky creature didn't happen to jump on her in the last second.

Kevin was glaring at Nick but he didn't want to make a scene so he pretended nothing was wrong.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast," Macy said cordially. "Nick's making pancakes and we can have some of the muffins you brought. It can be like our little feast!"

"That sounds great," Kevin said faking happiness because he wanted an intimate breakfast with her and not with his pesky brother.

"Yeah, that sounds absolutely splendid," Nick said through gritted teeth.

However, the petite brunette didn't notice anything amiss.

So while Nick was finishing cooking, Macy and Kevin sat on the couch to watch some Sunday morning cartoons.

"Oh, I miss watching Tom and Jerry," Macy said while laughing at a funny segment in the show.

"Sunday morning cartoons are the best," Kevin replied. "It's such a good way to start off your day. Like I always say, comedy along with laughter is life's greatest medicine."

"That's so true," Macy said as she smiled at him. She noticed that he scooted closer to her so that the gap between them no longer existed.

"Macy, I'm so happy to have you back," Kevin said lovingly.

"Y-yeah, me too," Macy replied but she could feel her cheeks burning because the look he was giving her meant one thing. _He wanted to kiss her. _It didn't help that her brain was playing even more games on her because now images of her kissing Kevin were popping up in her thoughts. They seemed so real and vivid it was hard for her to dismiss them as yet another scenario her brain conjured up from her unconsciousness.

"Macy, I'm so glad you're starting to remember stuff but you should know that you and I shared something really special."

"Special?" Macy said curiously because she could tell that Kevin was dipping his head closer to hers. She couldn't help but stare at his mouth. Now when he spoke, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Yes, special," Kevin said quietly and he was about to close his eyes and lean in for a kiss when _they were interrupted._

"AHEM!" Nick cleared his throat really loudly. He couldn't believe Kevin would stoop so low as to attempt to kiss Macy while he was there.

"H-hey Nick," Macy said again flustered because he interrupted a moment she was just sharing with Kevin. "Kevin and I were just watching some-um- Tom and Jerry."

"Oh I love that show," Nick faked his excitement because he could care less about the cartoon cat and mouse. "But Macy I finished making you pancakes. I hope you love them."

He held up the plate of blueberry pancakes that looked utterly mouth-watering.

"Nick, they smell delicious!" Macy exclaimed as she sat up.

"I know they're your favorite because every time I made them for you, you'd always manage to eat ten of them," Nick said as he wedged himself in between Kevin and Macy. "Here why don't you try some, Mace."

He turned towards her with one arm behind her back and placed the plate in front of her. And Macy thought Kevin was sitting pretty close to her but now Nick was definitely invading her personal space because the boy seemed to be leaning even closer. If they got any closer, Nick would be on top of her.

She took the fork he handed to her and took a bite of his homemade pancakes and it tasted like heaven on earth because it was just perfect- so moist and fluffy.

"Nick, these are AMAZING!" Macy cried out as she quickly took another bite. "Thanks for making these. You should definitely cook for me again."

And because she wanted to show him her thanks she kissed him quickly on the cheek. She didn't realize how that simple gesture affected the boy because Nick felt so drawn to her right now, he wasn't sure if he could control himself. _He wanted to kiss her so badly _and he would have done it, that is, if it wasn't for Kevin who was beyond furious that Macy kissed his brother on her own volition.

"MACY!" Kevin said loudly as he got up from his seat so that he could be near her. "We better hurry because it's almost ten o'clock!"

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" Nick asked him because he was really hoping to spend the entire day with Macy.

"Oh you see, Kevin and I planned to go to the city today," Macy said. "He wanted to show me the sights and take me out ice skating in Central Park."

"Oh…"Nick said disappointedly. It was the last day of their winter break. They had to go to school the next day so he was hoping to spend this entire Sunday doing stuff with Macy. He wasn't expecting Kevin to foil his plans. And even though Nick didn't like tagging along with people, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit at home not when he knew Macy was out _alone_ with his older brother, who clearly still had feelings for her.

Macy and Kevin got up to grab their coats when Nick suddenly yelled, "I'm free the whole day so I was wondering if I could –uh- come with you guys."

Kevin glared at him and said, "You're free? I thought you needed to work on some demo tracks for the new album?"

"No. It's all done," Nick said as he too made his way to grab his coat. "I really want to hang out with you guys."

"I don't know. Macy and I kind of made today a two-person thing…" Kevin said as he stared tentatively at Macy hoping that she would back him up.

"Sure, you can come, Nick!" Macy exclaimed which greatly disappointed Kevin. "The more the merrier! Anyway, it's the least we could do since you made breakfast for us."

"Thanks, Macy," Nick said and this time he went in for a hug—a hug that lasted too long for Kevin's liking which was why this time, the oldest Lucas boy yanked him away from Macy. _This was going to be an interesting day._

The train ride there was a bit cramped especially for the brunette girl. Because Macy found herself sitting between both Nick and Kevin who were both trying to get her attention. Kevin was trying to tell Macy a funny story about college while Nick unsuccessfully tried to divert her attention to a new song he was writing, which of course was about her. And to make matters worse for Nick, Kevin kept chatting up to Macy who much to his dismay was actually eating up his every word. And every time Nick tried to talk to her, Kevin would swoop right in and garner her attention. It got even worse when they went to Wollman Rink in Central Park to ice skate. Nick wanted to show off to Macy the amazing tricks he could do while ice skating but Kevin had something better in plan. The oldest Lucas boy had always been involved in extra-curricular activities that were not really the norm for boys his age to join. Amongst the activities he was involved in (which also included cheer-leading) was figure skating. He could do twirls and spins with his eyes closed if he had to but today Kevin decided to disguise his expertise even though he could have easily beat Nick in an ice skating battle. That was why the entire time they went ice-skating Macy had to hold Kevin's hand to "keep his balance".

"Wow, Macy, you really are a great skater," Kevin commented. "I feel so safe just holding your hand."

"I'm not that great," Macy replied modestly. "It's really easy just glide your feet forward and don't think about falling. You're doing really well actually."

"Yeah, Kevin," Nick butted in. He tried to hide the irritation in his voice because he knew _exactly what Kevin was doing._ "Macy, you should let go of his hand because I think he definitely got the hang of it."

"I think so, too," Macy agreed and so she let go of Kevin's hand momentarily but the moment she did that, Kevin pretended to lose his balance.

"AHH! I think I'm going to fall!" Kevin cried out feigning panic.

"Oh, sorry! Don't worry I got you!" Macy said reassuringly as she quickly held his hand again. "We don't want you to fall."

"Yeah, I think this is best," Kevin said as he gripped her hand tighter. He made a quick glance at Nick who was now fuming with anger. "I think you should hold my hand _the whole time._"

"Sure, I don't mind," Macy said happily because she was glad that she could be of service. She was really enjoying her time with Kevin. _He was such a nice guy _but there were definitely times during the day when she could sense that Nick was getting irritated. It was kind of destroying the good-humored mood that Kevin wanted to set for them. She didn't understand why Nick wanted to come if he was acting all pissed and angry the whole time. Furthermore, it didn't help that every time she did look at Nick, her brain continued to send explicit images of him and her in bed together. It sent her heart racing and that was why she chose to pay more attention to Kevin because at least her brain didn't play any mind games with her when she looked at him. Instead, she felt really comfortable with Kevin and she was starting to have an inkling that they spent a lot of time together in the past. Somehow, this trip to New York confirmed that the two of them had done this before. _Did she date Kevin?_

Whatever it was, Macy was trying to hold onto that feeling because maybe it will help her realize her true relationship with the oldest Lucas boy, who by the looks of it was very fond of her. And that wasn't surprising because she remembered that Kevin was the first out of the brothers to be nice to her. She did remember that he gave her his lucky boot when she lost her favorite charm that helped her win games. And now that she thought about it, she was pretty sure he asked her out to prom. _Is that why Kevin was being so nice and patient with her? He wanted her to remember him as her boyfriend?_

She didn't want to jump to conclusions just in case her thoughts were just wishful thinking so she waited for a clear cut sign that she was suppose to be with Kevin.

Meanwhile, Nick was getting desperate because the trip to New York was an utter fail on his part. As of now, Kevin was winning by a landslide. _Nick needed to think of something fast. _However, his brother was proving to be quite a formidable opponent.

"Nick, what is going on between you and Kevin?" Joe asked him one day when Nick was in a hurry to go over to Macy's house.

"Nothing," he replied quickly as he was in a hurry putting on his shoes. "I have to go—

"To Macy's," Joe finished for him. "I know. That's all you and Kev have been doing these past few weeks. I understand why Kevin is going over there because that's his old girlfriend but why are you also in desperate need to see her every day?"

"It's just that…uh…Macy and I had-um-gotten pretty close these past few months," Nick said a bit impatiently because he needed to move fast if he wanted to beat Kevin. "Look, Joe, I'd love to stay and chat but I really need to go."

Nick was almost out the door when Joe yelled out, "You're just wasting your time."

"What?"

"Kevin already left an hour ago. He said he and Macy have their whole day planned," Joe told him.

"WHAT! Where did they go?" Nick asked him frantically.

"He didn't say," Joe said matter-of-factly.

"Shit…"was all Nick could say because anything could happen between them now that they were alone together. "Do you know when they are getting back?"

"Well, Kevin did say he wanted to cook dinner for Macy here so probably 7ish," Joe answered. "Heck, I think we should all be here when he does cook, we don't want him to burn the house down."

Nick was fuming with anger because he couldn't believe Kevin foiled him again. It was really aggravating because Nick hated to lose and right now his older brother was giving him a run for his money.

"But you still haven't answered my question," Joe pressed on. "Why are you so eager to see Macy?"

Nick looked at Joe who was clueless about the drama behind him, Kevin and Macy. He really didn't want to tell Joe anything because it really was a dark and messy affair. But nevertheless, he loved Macy and that was why he followed his heart instead of doing what he knew was right.

"It's kind of complicated," Nick finally said.

"Well, I have the whole day. I have nothing else to do but pack my stuff before I head back to Columbia tomorrow," Joe said simply. "So what is the reason behind all of this?"

Nick took a deep breath and told Joe why he so desperately needed Macy to remember him: "It's because I love her, Joe."

"WHAT?" Joe said in clear disbelief.

"I love Macy," Nick repeated.

"Since when?"

And so Nick told him the whole story because he knew it would be a matter of time before Stella would tell him anyway so he might as well beat her to it. _They didn't like keeping secrets from each other._

Meanwhile, Kevin and Macy really had a special day together. He took her out to her favorite bakery to enjoy a nice breakfast. Then they took a nice stroll in the park. Because they had a white Christmas with a blizzard that lasted for three days, the ground was still as white and thick as the night it started to snow. So Kevin and Macy enjoyed sledding down the hills and they made a snowman that was a foot taller than her head. When they were done making their fifth snow-angel, they enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate in the local Starbuck's.

Macy truly had a good time and she was genuinely enjoying Kevin's company. He was such a fun and sweet guy. And throughout the day, Macy was waiting for him to kiss her because she really believed that act alone would help her jog her memory and confirm that she was meant to be with him.

The sun was beginning to set and Kevin told Macy to expect a feast for dinner but when they reached the firehouse, both of them were surprised to find a "feast" already spread on the kitchen table. Someone took the liberty of using all the ingredients he bought the day before to make an artichoke spinach lasagna, a green-bean casserole, baked chicken, and two homemade cherry pies. It smelled delicious. _This had Nick Lucas written all over it, _Kevin thought to himself as he clenched his fist.

"WOW," Macy said loudly. "Did you hire a chef to prepare all of this for us?"

"No, more like a crook if anything," Kevin said through gritted teeth.

But before she could comment on what he said, Nick made his way downstairs and Macy could feel herself turning a dark shade of red because Nick was wearing nothing but a towel that was tied securely around his waist while he was drying his hair with a hand towel. He obviously just stepped out of the shower because Macy could see drips of water running down his toned arms and his bare chest. _He was sculpted like a walking and breathing Greek god. _

"Oh, hey you guys," Nick said casually but he had to smile to himself when he noticed how flustered Macy was. Of course, he timed it perfectly so that he could meet them when he just finished washing up. If there was something Macy should remember, it should be his body because Macy was never shy about ripping his clothes off every time they made love. _By flaunting his body in front of her, he hoped that she would remember him. _

"Nick, why are you dressed like that?" Kevin asked him harshly. "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate walking around the house with nothing on especially when we have a guest?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Nick apologized not sounding sorry at all. "I just had to rush down to make sure the cheesecake I put in the oven was done baking. Pardon me for my appearance, Macy."

"N-no, not at all," Macy said quickly because she _really didn't mind seeing Nick half naked._ "I r-really don't mind your n-naked—um… I mean your appearance…"

_Crap._ Macy knew she was making a fool out of herself because it was just her luck that her brain once again decided to throw more images of Nick driving himself inside of her. It was one thing to see Nick naked in her sexual fantasies but to see him up close and live was really something totally different because Macy could feel herself growing wet with desire.

Kevin was trying to tell Macy something but she wasn't paying attention because she was too busy ogling at Nick who was now checking to make sure the cheesecake he made was the perfect consistency. Macy marveled at his bare back and his broad shoulders. She had an inherent urge to run her fingers all over his body. _She wanted to feel him up close and personal just like in her sexual fantasies._

"It will be really great if someone can help me drizzle the strawberry syrup I made on top," Nick said hopefully as he looked over at Macy. "I'm not really great at presentation."

"Well, sorry we can't be of any help," Kevin said quickly as he grabbed Macy's hand. "I think your favorite movie is playing on TV. We should go watch it, Mace."

"Um…that's okay," Macy said quickly. "I think I should help Nick with the-uh- presentation."

She hurried over to Nick's side to help him prepare the desert.

"This smells delicious," Macy said while she tried to contain her urge to take a bite. _Cheesecake was her favorite desert._

"I hope it tastes as good, though," Nick said modestly as he watched her pour the red syrup on top.

Macy tried to concentrate on the task at hand but she could feel the heat emanating from Nick's body so her hand started to shake and she accidentally got some red syrup on her finger.

"Oops! I'm so clumsy," Macy said and she was about to grab a paper towel to wipe the mess she made but Nick stopped her.

"Here, I'll clean it up for you," he said and very casually he took her hand and licked her finger clean. He did it in such a sensual way which made Macy very, VERY attracted to him. She was about to lean in and kiss him if it wasn't for Kevin, who saw everything take place.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kevin said loudly and this time he grabbed Macy and pulled her away from his brother. "I think Macy helped you enough, Nick."

Macy was still flustered by what happened that she shyly waved good-bye to Nick.

"Thanks, Macy," Nick called out to her slyly. "I hope you enjoy the meal I prepared for you."

When he was alone, Nick Lucas couldn't help but chuckle to himself. If there was a scoreboard between him and Kevin, this would definitely be one point for him. He hoped that this incident would throw off Kevin from his A-game but surprisingly, Kevin still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Since he still had a week left before heading back to NYU, Kevin was not deterred by the whole finger-licking incident.

"Hey, Macy!" Nick greeted her one Monday morning. It was 7:30am and Nick usually drove her to school. "Are you ready to go to school? I have my car out front."

"Um…actually…" Macy started off to say but she didn't have to finish because at that moment Kevin popped up from nowhere and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey bro," Kevin greeted him with an impish smile. "I'm actually going to drive her to school today. Isn't that right, Mace?"

"Yeah, sorry Nick," Macy said as she smiled weakly at him.

"No, t-that's fine," Nick lied as he glared back at his brother.

So he drove to Horace Mantis Academy by himself and he waited by the front steps for Kevin and Macy to appear. But it was taking them almost thirty minutes to arrive. _It shouldn't take that long!_ When he saw Kevin's SUV pull up in the parking lot, Nick went over to greet them and opened the passenger seat for Macy to get out.

"Hey, Macy, we should hurry before we're late for class," Nick said. "We don't want to get detention."

"Yeah, you're right," she answered. "Thanks Kevin for the ride! I don't know how I could repay you for going out of your way to do this."

"Well, I think a kiss on the cheek will suffice," Kevin said cleverly.

And Macy really was about to do it if it wasn't for Nick who pulled her out of her seat.

"NICK!" Macy yelled at him angrily as she rubbed her arm because he really did grab her hard. "What did you do that for!"

"Uh…there was another-uh- spider on you!" Nick said feebly because he knew it was a stupid excuse.

"Another spider?" Macy said skeptically but she ran her fingers in her hair again just to make sure there was no critter lurking in her dark brown hair.

"Y-yeah. Anyway BYE KEVIN! You should leave now since you don't go to school here anymore!" Nick said gladly. School was a perfect place to have Macy all to himself since Kevin would be completely out of the picture. He wrapped an arm around Macy's shoulder. "Macy and I are going to have such a GREAT day in school. Aren't we, Macy?"

"Uh…I guess so."

Kevin was glaring severely at him. _He could tell that Nick was super happy to get rid of him._

"Fine," he finally replied. "I'll pick you up at 3?"

"Yeah, sure," Macy replied happily.

Nick wanted to protest but Kevin already started his engine and left.

"Hm…we have Mr. Peterson for home-room right?" Macy asked him.

"Actually, no. He was our homeroom teacher last year," Nick said a bit sad that Macy was still not up to date with her memory. "We have Mrs. Rose now."

"Oh…I think I remember her," Macy said. "She has red-hair and she speaks with a fake French accent right?"

"Yup, you got it," Nick said.

And throughout the day, he tried making Macy remember him but she was still clueless about the extent of their relationship. If anything, she seemed extra-guarded around him. Little did he know that Macy was still under the impression that Nick was still the same guy who easily got annoyed by her since she still believed that she was the _rabid JONAS fan _that she was when she initially met them. Nick was so desperate that he even took Macy to the bathroom where she would throw up but Macy only stared at him strangely because she wasn't sure what Nick was trying to prove by bringing her to the girls' bathroom. And when Nick told her that she had a eating disorder, Macy got offended and stormed away. _Clearly, her fight with bulimia hasn't registered in her mind._

To make matters worse, Kevin was getting more attention from Macy than he hoped. He would come promptly at 3pm and pick her up. When Nick tried offering her a ride, Macy would quickly refuse. He could tell that she was still uncomfortable around him. _It was frustrating him completely._

It was Friday—the day that Nick had been hoping for because this was the day when Kevin had to move back to his dorm. This was the last day he would drive Macy to and from school.

So Nick woke up extra early to make a splendid breakfast for his family to commemorate him leaving.

"Wow, Nick," his mother said when she woke up. "I didn't expect you to prepare a morning feast for us."

"Oh, it's a little going away celebration for Kevin," Nick said sweetly. He was always the golden son and he knew his mother was definitely touched by his gesture.

"Isn't that nice, right hun?" his mother said to his father. "It's so nice to see my boys treating each other so well. But now that I think about it, you didn't do this for Joe when he went back to his dorm."

"Well, you know, Kev and I have _gotten pretty close,"_ Nick lied. "I'm _going to MISS HIM SO MUCH."_

Kevin appeared at that moment and heard everything Nick had to say. And he wasn't buying any of it. He knew very well that Nick was more than glad to get rid of him.

And throughout the day Nick was in very good spirits. He didn't really bother to do anything to help Macy remember him during school because he had until the end of the school year to win her back without any stiff competition from Kevin. Nevertheless, he decided to head to her house after school so he could get a head start. It was Friday and that was the day Macy usually tutored him in geometry. So with his books in hand he went up Macy's porch and rang her door-bell.

"HEY MACY!" he greeted her happily. "I hope you didn't forget about our usual study sessions!"

"Study sessions?" she asked him quizzically.

"Yeah, you usually help me with geometry every Friday night. I marked the pages we should go over because I think we're going to have a pop quiz soon…" but Nick stopped what he was saying because his brother suddenly appeared behind Macy.

"Hey, Nick," Kevin said with an odd expression on his face. _He seemed so blissful and satisfied. _

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Nick said uncomfortably. "Shouldn't you be back in NYU?"

"Yeah, but I decided to go back tomorrow morning instead," Kevin replied. "I just had to say one final good-bye to Macy."

He said this while giving Macy a tight squeeze. Nick noticed that Macy was blushing profusely. _What was going on?_

"Well, I should really leave now. I still need to do some last minute packing," Kevin said and then he turned to Macy. "But I promise to call you early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sure," Macy said as she gazed up at him. "I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

Nick was watching all of this play out with his mouth hanging wide open but what happened next really shocked him because just when Kevin was about to leave, Macy stopped him and placed a quick kiss _on his lips._

"Bye," she said and Kevin gave her a long hug. Nick wanted to tear his brother away from her but he was still reeling in from shock. _Kevin obviously won._

Macy watched him leave and waved good-bye. When Kevin was gone, she turned to Nick and said, "So I tutor you in geometry? Okay, let's hit the books."

"Yeah…" Nick said solemnly. He followed her up to her room and he just had to ask, "So what were you and Kevin doing?"

"Uh…just…um…nothing really…" Macy said vaguely. Nick noticed that she was blushing and the look on her face showed that she was thinking of something important. _It was making Nick really uneasy. _

But when she opened the door to her room, Nick confirmed the worst of his fears because he noticed her bed-sheets were crumpled. And he knew from before that Macy would always make her bed even after they had sex because she always liked to be neat. _Did Nick interrupt them while they were having...sex?_

Nick was clenching his fist now. This could not be happening. _He couldn't lose Macy to Kevin. Wasn't once enough?_ How is it that Macy can remember Kevin as her boyfriend and forget all about him?

"You and Kevin seem to have gotten pretty close…" Nick pointed out uneasily. _Was this the end for them?_

"Y-yeah…"Macy said. For some reason, she really didn't want to talk about Kevin to Nick. It seemed so wrong. "He just came over to…um…help me remember stuff."

"Stuff?" Nick said crestfallen. He looked at her bed one more time and he had to close his eyes and shake off images of Kevin and Macy doing _"stuff"._

Macy really felt uncomfortable talking to Nick about this so she needed to change the subject fast, "Anyway, let's tackle some geometry homework. I actually started mine already so maybe I can help you with yours."

She pulled up another chair for him to sit on. Nick sat down next to her but he wasn't listening to what she was saying because all he could think of was the kiss Macy gave Kevin. _She kissed him. It wasn't Kevin who initiated that kiss…it was Macy…his Macy._

And because he was so desperate to win her back, Nick knew what he had to do.

"Macy…" he said softly.

She was in the middle of solving a math problem when he said her name but when she looked over at him, she was surprised when Nick connected his lips with hers. For a second, Macy was shocked by this and she wanted to push him away especially since she was just with Kevin but her mind and body weren't on the same page because she found herself deepening their kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Macy stood up and said very loudly, "OH MY GOD. I can't believe I kissed you… NICK! What the heck were you thinking?"

"Macy, I'm sorry but I was only trying to help," Nick said as he too stood up.

"HELP? Help in what way!" Macy said. "I can't believe I just kissed you after I just realized I'm supposed to be with Kevin."

"_You think you're supposed to be with Kevin?" _Nick repeated but he was furious. _How conniving could Kevin be!_ "Macy, you're not supposed to be with him."

"I'm not?" Macy said a bit unsure because Nick was walking towards her and she tried backing away from him but she bumped into her bed. She had nowhere else to go. The room suddenly became really hot. For reason's unknown, her heart started to beat very rapidly. It was as if her body knew what was going to happen next.

"No, you're not," Nick said as he stepped even closer to her. He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it and said, "I'm going to help you remember something you forgot."

And after that no words were spoken as Nick dipped his head closer to hers for another kiss. She couldn't think straight because as much as she wanted to push Nick away, her body was welcoming him with open arms. Before she knew what was happening, Macy noticed that they were no longer standing up. She was laying on her bed with Nick on top of her. _He was such a good kisser. _This was exactly like her dream.

"Macy, are you okay?"

She was breathing heavily because his kiss literally took her breath away.

"I shouldn't be doing this…"Macy admitted because she really believed that she was supposed to be with his brother. "I'm supposed to be with Kevin…"

Nick couldn't believe Macy was bringing up his brother's name again! So he dipped his head down to hers for another passionate kiss to silence her because he really didn't want to hear Kevin's name coming out of her mouth anymore. However, when his lips were centimeters away from hers, Macy pushed him slightly away.

"No, Nick I can't do this."

"Just let it happen," Nick pleaded with her.

"I can't…" she tried her best to refuse him.

"Please, Mace," he begged her.

"I…can't…_Oh god," _she moaned when she felt Nick sucking on her neck.

Nick knew her body _really well _and he knew all the areas of her body that drove her wild. Thus, he knew her weak spot was the area right below her right ear and that was why he was paying extra attention to that particular spot. And his plan worked because Macy was no longer protesting. Instead, he felt her wrap her arms around him even tighter.

Macy became flooded with feelings of pleasure because when Nick kissed her again she didn't even notice that he unbuttoned her shirt. _Was this really happening? _This was exactly like her sexual fantasies she had with him. She didn't even realize that she spread her legs open for him so that Nick was now steadily grinding his hips against hers. And she felt his growing hardness through his jeans pressing against her. She was starting to moan in satisfaction. And soon all thoughts of Kevin were out of her head as she became consume with desire for the boy on top of her.

"Macy…should we stop?" Nick asked her wearily because he noticed that she was breathing erratically.

"What?" Macy said utterly clueless because her senses were guiding her as she became in tune with his body. She was panting even more.

"I mean…we can stop if you want…" Nick said hesitantly because he really wanted to do this because he truly believed that if he did intimate things with her, Macy would definitely remember him. However, he wasn't planning on going all the way with her because he didn't want to force himself on her. Maybe she'll remember him just by feeling his skin against her skin. The contact alone should bring back memories.

Macy really was lost under the heat of passion because she said, completely forgetting about Kevin, "I…uh…I d-don't know…I just feel weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah…good weird…" Macy honestly replied because her body became ultra sensitive to his touch and she wanted to _feel more of him. This was becoming more and more like her sex dream._

Nick was glad to hear this but it was a bit shocking that Macy still didn't remember him yet. He thought that after their initial contact, Macy would remember their previous sexual encounters and be a bit aggressive because Macy wasn't exactly _tame in bed._ But she decided to just lay there as she adjusted to the sensation of his kisses and caresses. Then, Nick unhooked her bra and gently he massaged her bare breast.

"_Oh my…" _she moaned when she felt his calloused fingers touching her skin directly. The fact that he was touching her there was driving Macy over the edge but before she could become accustomed to this, Nick surprised her when she felt his lips kiss her _mound of flesh. Was this really happening? Was Nick actually doing this?_ And not just kissing, because soon after, she felt him sucking her gently. Macy was moaning loudly now as her hands pushed him closer to her body. _She felt really good. _And she started feeling strange because she could feel herself getting _very wet. _Nick had to stop for a second because he could smell an all too familiar _musky but definitely womanly scent. _He knew she was getting excited.

He kissed her on the lips as his left hand unzipped her skirt and without even telling her, Macy brought her hips up so that he could pull the piece of garment off her body. He touched the area in between her legs and sure enough, she was soaking wet. Without any hesitation, he clasped the band of her underwear to pull it down but Macy placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Macy?" was she really going to stop him _now._

"C-can…we …um…turn off the lights," she asked him shyly. "I'm kind of embarrassed…"

Nick had to stifle his laughter because she might think he was making fun of her. But he wasn't laughing at her request. It was because Macy, ever since she got over the awkwardness of their first time together, was never shy about showing off her body to him. He had seen her in all her naked glory countless times before but of course, Macy didn't remember this. So Nick obeyed her order and shut off the lights. The room had a bluish hue to it because of the moonlight that was streaming through her window.

He resumed his position and slowly the final piece of clothing came off her body. Macy was still in denial that she was doing this with Nick. If she was thinking clearly, she would have stopped him moments ago but that wasn't the case because she wanted to feel _him on her._ Nick kissed her forehead lightly. And then he kissed her nose. Then he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He steadily planted kisses down her body. He had to pause when he noticed the scar from the accident on her ribcage. He had to close his eyes because he didn't want to think about that horrific scene when she got hit by that car. But he carried on after a few seconds. Nick was hesitant to do what he wanted to do next because he only tried it once on her before and even though Macy _really enjoyed it, _he was still a bit uncomfortable doing it for her and Macy respected that. But he was desperate to make her remember him and if that meant placing his _mouth on her nether region _then he would do it. He gently kissed her belly button and carefully he placed both his hands on her thighs so that he can get better access to her entrance and he was moments away before kissing her _there _when Macy finally realized what he was going to do.

"NICK!" she said frantically as she now sat up and closed her legs shut.

Her outburst caught him off guard and he almost fell off the bed, "Macy, you scared me! What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Nick, were you going to kiss me…um…_there?_" Macy asked him quietly. She could feel herself blushing profusely. _This was getting a bit too much._

"Y-yeah-um- don't you want me to?" Nick asked her sheepishly. The Macy he knew would jump at this opportunity because it was really rare of him to offer to perform oral sex on her.

"No!" she said quickly. _Why on earth would Nick think she wanted him to kiss her private area?_ "I don't think I'm ready for that…besides…um…I think I need to go to the bathroom…it's like something is building up inside of me…"

This time Nick did laugh out loud because did Macy really forget the dynamics of sex?

"Why are you laughing?" she asked him clearly offended.

"Macy, you don't have to go to the bathroom," he told her point blank with a highly amused expression on his face.

"I don't?" she asked him innocently. It was really remarkable that Macy forgot everything about having sex. But to be honest though, it was kind of a turn-on for Nick that she was acting so innocent about it all.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Macy, you're on the verge of having an orgasm."

This time Macy could swear she was about to die from complete embarrassment. _She was going to have an ORGASM? _How on earth does Nick know that? She wanted to stop all of this but her body was telling her that she needed to finish because she was starting to feel really strange.

She was speechless. Nick could sense that she was embarrassed that she didn't know her body well enough when it approached her sexual peak so he gave her another kiss on the lips and then he gently nibbled her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Macy. _I'm going to make you feel good_."

And very gently he parted her folds and inserted one lone finger inside of her. This action alone caused Macy to moan loudly in ecstasy. She was really wet inside and she began to buck her hips up as he continued fingering her and because he wasn't sure if her parents were home he placed his mouth over hers because Macy's cries of pleasure were growing louder each second. He felt her quiver and she stopped moving her hips as her juices rushed out of her. Macy was completely spent from reaching her sexual peak. Nick kissed her lightly on the lips. Because she came a lot, he got up to get a tissue to wipe her dry. Macy was still lost in her pleasure-soaked mind and soon images of Nick driving himself inside of her once again appeared in her mind. Since she was still not thinking straight she looked over at Nick and said, "_Is that it?"_

"What?" Nick thought this would be it and she would finally remember him but the way she said that didn't really confirm anything just yet.

"Nick, please…I want to feel you," she begged him because it was her body not her mind guiding her. She still wanted to feel him inside of her just like in her dream. _This was definitely like her sexual fantasy. _Something so visceral and raw was controlling her actions.

And Nick panicked because he wasn't expecting to go all the way with her especially when she wasn't clear on their relationship. He thought just being intimate like this would jog her memory but apparently, Macy wanted to do this. _And Nick really wanted to do it too._ But he wasn't sure if he brought a condom. They stopped using them because Macy was on the pill but Nick knew that after the accident, Macy stopped taking them once she lost her memory because why would she take them in the first place?

"Um…hold on for a second," Nick said as he jumped off her bed. _He prayed to God that he had a spare one in his coat. _He began emptying his pockets: a gum wrapper, a receipt, a Metrocard, a tissue…_but no condom._ He looked in his jean pockets but every pocket was empty except for his keys. HOLY FRICKIN'_CRAP._ He was going to tell Macy that they won't be able to do it but then he remembered where Macy used to keep the spares that they didn't use. He opened her side-drawer by her bed and in her Hello Kitty tin can, there were two condoms left. _Alleluia. _

So he carefully slipped one on but before he did anything he asked hopefully, "Macy, are you starting to remember me?"

"What?" Macy asked him confused. "Um…you're Nick Lucas…"

"Yeah, I know you know my name but…um…do you…um…remember doing this?"

"What are you talking about?" Macy asked him even more confused.

"Never mind," Nick said disappointedly. Maybe after they had sex, she would remember him. But because he was desperate and even though he really didn't want to wear them, if it meant that Macy would be his again, he suggested, "Do you want me to wear my aviators?"

"Your sunglasses?" Macy repeated in great disbelief because she never knew Nick would suggest that. "No. Why would you wear them at a time like this? That's…um…kind of kinky…"

Nick was blushing in great embarrassment because the idea was kinky but it wasn't him who initially thought of it! It was her idea because he recalled when Macy revealed her sexual desire about him wearing his aviators when they had sex. He wanted to tell her that but he didn't want to overwhelm her. So carefully Nick parted her legs again.

And for curiosity sake, Macy peaked at the piece of flesh that was hidden from her until now. Even though they were shrouded in darkness she could tell that he was a _decent _size. _Oh god. How is that going to fit in me,_ Macy thought to herself. She didn't want to think about the imminent pain that she would feel once he impaled her. There was no turning back now.

"Nick… be gentle, please..."

He heard this one before. _Did Macy really think this was her first time?_ And so Nick started off gently. He knew exactly the pace she would enjoy and he knew he was doing it right by the way she was moaning his name loudly.

"_Yes…oh…YES…NICK…" _she moaned with each thrust. She was surprised that there was no pain at all. In fact, once he entered her, she was already feeling the pleasure of sex. She marveled at the sensation of being one with him and she could feel the tension building up again. _Sex felt really good._ And it was strange because her body seemed to know what to do. Because she wanted to feel more of him, she pushed her hips up against his so that he could drive himself deeper into her inner core. "_Faster…Nick…please…"_

And he did go faster because he felt himself coming undone with each thrust, he stopped when he felt himself reaching his climax. He held onto Macy tightly as he came inside of her.

"Oh my god…" Macy sighed in pure satisfaction. _Did she really have sex with a JONAS? _And with Nick out of all people? Her brain was slowly starting to function properly.

After they finished recovering from their intense _session_, Nick stared at Macy curiously hoping that what he did to her would shed some light on her blurry past. _He did give her his best performance yet. _

"Hm.." she simply said as she wrapped her sheet around her naked body.

"What do you mean by 'hm…'?" Nick asked her eagerly. He noticed that she was in deep contemplation. _Maybe she's finally remembering me_, he thought. He knew that his strategy to make her love him again was a bit crude but Nick was desperate because he didn't want to lose her to his brother.

"It didn't hurt," she said slowly. "I read in magazines that a girl's first time is always pretty painful but that's so not true!"

And for the first time in days, Nick burst out laughing because he wanted to tell her so badly that she technically wasn't a virgin to begin with. He wondered how she would take it but he just had to tell her.

"Macy, I hate to tell you this but you're not exactly a vir—

"And Nick!" she interrupted him loudly because Macy wasn't really listening to what he had to say because she realized something big. She now propped herself up on her elbows to stare at him in complete amazement and yelled,"Where the hell did you learn to do that! Did you do this before? What about your promise to stay pure! Hmph! Have you done this before with another girl?"

"WHAT! NO!" Nick said appalled because he couldn't believe she still doesn't remember. "I never had sex with anyone else!"

"Yeah, okaaaay," Macy said as she rolled her eyes because she didn't believe him one bit. "Like I believe that."

"Macy, are you serious?" Nick asked her now worried. "That didn't help you remember anything at all?"

"Was it suppose to?" Macy simply replied.

"MACY!" Nick cried out frustratingly. "This wasn't our first time together."

"What are you talking about?" Macy retorted. "Of course it is! Because why would I do this with you if I was dating Kevin—OH MY GOD. KEVIN! I can't believe I just had sex with you…when I was just with Kevin...Oh my god...I'm such a slut..."

"_WHAT?" _Nick said in complete and utter disbelief. Even after all that, Macy was still thinking about his older brother!

"I just remembered today that I'm Kevin's girlfriend that's why I invited him over because I wanted to let him know that I remembered who I was to him. No wonder he was so nice to me these past few weeks…But look what I did! I betrayed him the moment we got back together," she cried out in shame. She buried her face in her pillow as she weeped loudly. "What kind of girlfriend am I?"

Nick really wanted to tear something up because his anger was getting the best of him but he had to control it and say, "Macy, you're not suppose to be with Kevin. You're suppose to be with me!"

She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks, "Why am I suppose to be with you? I'm dating your older brother! Kevin warned me that you would try to seduce me and I fell for it. I'm such a fool!"

"Kevin warned you about me?" Nick said through gritted teeth. He was way past angry now. _He wanted to kill Kevin._

"Yes, he said that you had a crush on me and that you would do anything to tear me and Kev apart…and I can't believe I allowed myself to fall into your trap…"

"TRAP!" Nick cried out in complete rage. "How can you believe him? Macy, I'm not tricking you at all. What we just did wasn't a trap. Okay, I know it was a bit too much especially since your memory is a bit hazy but I love you, Macy! That's why I wanted to do this because I wanted to show you how much I love you. And Macy you wanted to do it as much as I did."

Macy was standing up now with her sheets wrapped closely around her body.

"N-no…I can't believe you because how can I betray Kevin. He's my boyfriend."

"MACY! KEVIN IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM SO YOU CAN BE WITH ME!" Nick yelled at her.

"That can't be true because I woke up today remembering a very vivid memory. Before the accident, I remembered chasing after Kevin because I needed to tell him something important. I think we were arguing about something before because he didn't stop running away. But I needed to make things right. I wanted his forgiveness...and I think I wanted to tell him that I love him..."

"_Unbelievable._ Did Kevin tell you all that?" Nick asked her angrily.

"Not exactly," Macy admitted. "I told him I remembered chasing him and he said that he felt so bad because he should have stopped and listened to me because he loves me and he was sure that I was going to say the words back to him."

"Macy, you weren't going to tell him you love him. You NEVER loved Kevin," Nick cried out.

"And how do you know that, Nick? How do I know you're not the one lying and not Kevin?" Macy yelled back at him.

"Because, Macy, you love me not Kevin."

"I don't believe you," Macy said harshly.

"Macy—

"I chose to make out with Kevin because I wanted to. He never forced himself on me like how you forced yourself on me."

"I forced myself on you?" Nick repeated in great disbelief.

"Yes you did!"

"Macy, I didn't force myself on you."

"Who was the one who kissed me first and said '_just let it happen'_?" Macy cried out. "I told you I was with Kevin but yet you continued to have your way with me."

Nick was shaking with rage because he couldn't believe Macy was accusing him of _raping her._

"I wasn't going to go all the way with you but you said you wanted to," Nick pointed out.

"Because I wasn't thinking straight not when you were kissing me all passionately. I wasn't in control and you took advantage of that because how on earth did you learn how to do all that _stuff_," Macy cried out. The tears were now streaming down her cheeks because she couldn't believe she was just violated.

"Macy, do you really think I raped you?" Nick asked her quietly because the accusation in itself was tearing his heart apart. He couldn't bear to look at Macy who was completely broken down in tears. It was devastating to know that she was crying because of something he did to her.

But Macy was silent for awhile and said, "Please, just go Nick."

"Fine," Nick said curtly because he really didn't want to be there any longer, not when Macy couldn't bear to look at him.

Nick was boiling in complete rage. He needed to speak with Kevin and let him have a piece of his mind. He made a detour to the highway so he could calm down because Nick wasn't thinking straight. He had to shake off his urge to strangle his older brother and in about an hour, his anger subsided for a little bit but the minute he reached home he was fuming once again in complete rage.

"KEVIN!" he yelled really loudly.

The oldest Lucas boy came out from the kitchen after making himself a turkey sandwich.

"What is it, Nick?" he asked him innocently.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW KEVIN? YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED. SHE'S YOURS AGAIN," Nick cried out furiously. It didn't help that tears were now flooding his eyes because he couldn't believe Macy turned him down. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER CONDITION TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED. THAT IS SO LOW, KEVIN, EVEN FOR YOU."

"That was low?" Kevin said unbelievably. "How about you sneaking around with her for four months behind my back. What was that, Nick? An act of God? OF COURSE WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG IT ISN'T A MISTAKE BUT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE DO IT, IT'S LIKE ALL HELL BROKE LOSE."

"Kevin, Macy and I love each other. You don't even know half the story because she loved me even before she got with you."

"Oh stop it, Nicholas," Kevin said. "You just wanted Macy because she was someone you couldn't have. Like I said before, you are nothing more than a spoiled brat. And judging by those letters she wrote to you, it seemed like all you did was have sex with her. It just goes to show that Macy didn't love you or else she would have remembered you by now. What you had with her was just _pure and complete lust _with no substance whatsoever. Believe me, it's much better that she's with me. I'll take good care of her."

Nick was shaking so much now because the anger inside of him was taking its toll on him.

"FUCK YOU, KEVIN," he yelled and before he knew what he was doing, Nick tackled him to the ground and began punching him with so much force.

"HEY YOU GUYS STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" their father intervened as the two of them were rolling on the ground. It took a while for Mr. Lucas to pull Nick away from Kevin, who now had a bloody lip.

"What on earth has gotten into you guys?" his father asked them incredulously.

"Nick started it."

"You're such an asshole, Kev—

"Hey we don't use that kind of language in this house, young man," their father reprimanded him. "What is this all about, Nick?"

"_Why don't you ask Kevin_," Nick said sarcastically.

"Kevin?" his dad asked him questioningly.

"I didn't do anything he wouldn't do," Kevin simply replied.

"FUCK YOU," Nick said angrily.

"HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE, NICHOLAS," his father scolded him but Nick was walking away from them and headed out the door. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, YOUNG MAN! I'M NOT YET DONE WITH YOU."

But Nick was already out the door.

"Nick never acts this way," Mr. Lucas said to Kevin. "Did you do something to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Kevin answered. "He's just getting a taste of his own medicine."

Kevin didn't feel bad at all because revenge couldn't be more sweet.

Nick was in a daze all of Saturday. He didn't come home after he stormed out of the firehouse. He slept in his car, which he parked in the empty lot of Horace Mantis Academy. This was an all time low for Mr. Nicholas Lucas because he hit his brother and was accused of rape all in one night. Did Macy despise him for having sex with her? And more importantly was she right that he forced himself on her? He couldn't live with himself knowing that Macy hated him. He needed to make things right. So he started his car up again and headed to her house but before he reached her home, he made a quick stop at the florist shop to buy her flowers because he wanted to show her how sincerely sorry he was for everything. However, when he arrived at her place, he didn't have time to even rehearse what he wanted to say because he saw Macy on her porch with a duffel bag on her shoulder and a purse in her hand.

"MACY!" he called after her because he could tell she was in a hurry to go somewhere.

She was surprised to see Nick there because she thought she made it clear that she didn't really want to see him after what happened yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him curtly.

"I wanted to apologize," Nick said sincerely. "Here, I got you flowers. They're tulips, your favorite."

Macy stared at the yellow tulips he got her. She hesitantly took them from him and said, "Thanks but I really don't want to hear your apology."

"Macy, please, listen to me," Nick begged her. "I'm sorry you felt like I forced myself on you but Macy, I would never dream of hurting you in any way. I didn't have any bad intentions—

"Look, Nick, I can't really stay and chat. I'm already late as it is," Macy said as she checked her watch. "If I want to catch the 10 o'clock train to New York I should leave now."

"New York?" Nick said confused and then he understood why she wanted to go there. "Are you going to see Kevin?"

He asked this while he clenched his fist. _Was Macy really upset about what happened between them?_

"Nick, I really have to go," she said curtly and she took out her keys to lock the door but she was in such a rush that she accidentally dropped her purse and the contents fell on the ground.

"Here let me get that for you," Nick said as he bent down to put the stuff back in her bag. He wasn't really looking at the things he was putting in until he grabbed a small wrapped item…_it was a wrapped condom. _"_Macy, why do you have this?_"

Macy saw what he was holding and quickly snatched it away from him.

"It doesn't concern you," she said quickly as she grabbed her purse. She was finish locking the door and was about to go down the stairs when Nick grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Macy…are you g-going to sleep with Kevin?" he asked her nervously. He could feel his whole body shaking because he hoped to God that she wasn't planning on doing this.

Macy paused because she didn't feel comfortable telling Nick about her plans. And it didn't help that she suddenly felt a sense of guilt wash over her.

"That's really none of your business," she replied with her back still facing him.

Nick let go of her hand because she didn't say 'no'. _This meant his suspicion was right. _

"Macy…if you sleep with Kevin then that's it," Nick said seriously. "It'll be the end for us."

She turned around to face him and even though she felt her throat tightening she said, "How can it be the end if there wasn't a beginning?"

"Macy, please don't do this," he begged her as he held her hand one more time. "You mean everything to me. I can't lose you."

"Nick, you have to let me go," she said. "I need to make things right with Kevin."

Nick was furious now and yelled at her, "So you're planning to cancel out everything we did by spending one night with Kevin. _You think that will make everything all better_?"

"Look, Nick. I MESSED UP," Macy yelled at him. "I'm trying to make things work between me and Kev because I just know that before the accident I wronged Kevin in some way and I feel like I need to make things right between us."

"Macy, please listen to me," Nick begged her while following her to the cab she had waiting for her in the street. "We both wronged Kevin. You didn't want to tell him you love him. You wanted to explain to him why you left him for me. Mace, come on. Please remember this."

But Macy was shaking her head and said, "I can't deal with this right now. I know what I want to do. You're just confusing me and I really can't take it. Kevin warned me about this...I want to get to know my past and I feel like Kev can help me. I trust him."

"_You trust him more than you can trust me?" _Nick asked her as he choked back tears.

Macy wanted to say 'yes' but something inside of her made her refrain from saying this.

"Bye, Nick," she said finally and she closed the door of the taxi cab. Nick felt his heart break as the cab drove away. The distance between them increased and in this way, it was symbolic in the sense that the farther she was being driven away from him, the closer she was getting to Kevin.

He lost her once again to his brother…_It was the beginning of the end for Mr. Nicholas Lucas._

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

_It's the beginning of the end_ both figuratively and literally because I'm going to tie up this story in one more chapter. Will she or won't she sleep with Kevin? That is the question. Will Nick forgive her if she does? And is Kevin really okay with taking Macy away from Nick? More importantly, how many of you guys side with Macy when she accused Nick of forcing himself on her when she wasn't thinking clearly? So many questions! How will it all end! WOW! This really is like a soap opera. Anyway I never realized how many dark elements I put in this story: lies, seduction, lust, forbidden sex, deception, eating disorders, emotional problems, cutting, near death experience, secret liaisons, violence, and semi-rape. I have never written a story like this before but I wanted to challenge myself and hopefully you guys enjoyed this! Since this story is coming to an end soon, I was wondering how many of you guys would like me to write another love scene . I wasn't planning on writing another one but just mention it in passing, something like:_and Macy spent the night with him._ But if you guys really want me to write another one just tell me in your review. I try to make each love scene different from the last one for variety sake...LOL. And please no Kevin-hate. Thanks. We are all mature readers here...I mean you all better be 18 and older because this is a pretty sensual story...so...yeah...

Once again because this was really long, forgive me if I missed catching some typos!

So please READ AND REVIEW! I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter especially the beginning part when Kevin and Nick are trying to get Macy's attention.

-Penelope36


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Reign of Love**

"It's a surprise to see you guys here," Kevin said while leaning back in his chair. He was sitting in one of those quaint yet modern coffee shops in New York City. It was one of those places where college students and young adults in the work force often frequented. Sitting opposite to him were his brother Joe and Stella Malone.

"Stella and I were actually in the neighborhood doing some shopping but we really need to talk to you about something," Joe said seriously.

"It's about Nick," Stella added.

The oldest Lucas boy gave a loud sigh of annoyance. If there was one thing he didn't want to bring up, it was the subject of his pesky brother.

"There's really nothing to say," Kevin said nonchalantly as he took another long sip of his mochachino.

"Kevin, we know the whole story behind you, Nick, and Macy," Joe pointed out. Stella nodded her head quickly to show that she too was in on the scoop. "And apparently, Nick is not taking it too lightly. I just got a call from mom and she's worried sick about Nick because he's not acting like he normally does. He's always angry and irritated with everyone. He even made Frankie cry. Nick never does that and dad said he destroyed all the demo tracks for the new album without giving any reason. They tried talking to him but he won't budge."

"You said you know everything then you are fully aware about what he did to _me and Macy_," Kevin said as calmly as possibly but his hands were shaking because he was still angry at his brother's betrayal.

"Kevin," Stella said kindly now placing her hand over his. "Nick told me why he did that and he feels terrible about all the lying and deceiving that took place. But he didn't manipulate Macy to be with him. You know Nick wouldn't do that to you on purpose without having a valid reason for it. They love each other, Kevin."

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Kevin yelled out frustratingly. "It's so typical that everyone sides with Mr. Perfect. _He can never make a mistake because he's such a saint. _Well, I have news you guys. That scumbag _- good-for-nothing-brother of mine-_ was having an affair with MY GIRLFRIEND. Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, that was wrong but—

"BUT WHAT?" Kevin said loudly. "_Are you going to say he had a valid reason to do it?"_

"Bro, chill for a second and hear us out," Joe tried calming him down; he nervously glanced at the other customers who were now staring at them wide-eyed after Kevin's outburst. "Remember two years ago when we noticed that Macy wasn't acting like herself?"

"Huh?"

"You probably don't remember because you were with Anya and that was also the time when Stella and I first got together," Joe pointed out.

"We were so consumed with our relationships that we didn't realize that one of our closest friends needed us," Stella said solemnly. The blonde-hair girl still felt really guilty that she wasn't able to help Macy during her time of need. "Well, apparently, Macy was going through a very tough patch. It got so bad that she would throw up every day after school on purpose and she'd even cut herself. We missed all the signs but Nick didn't. He was there for her."

"Yeah, he helped her get through it and he helped Macy see that life was worth living again," Joe continued for his girlfriend. "Kevin, Nick was the one who helped Macy and that's how they fell in love. We weren't there for her when she'd rather have death than face life. I know this is probably tough for you to hear but it was Nick who taught her how to live again."

Kevin was shaking his head and said, "Macy never mentioned anything about that to me. How do you know that Nick isn't making this entire thing up?"

"Is this really something he would do?" Stella argued. "But apparently that's what Macy wanted to tell you during the day of the accident. She wanted to explain why she left you for Nick."

"Don't get us wrong. We don't like the fact that they snuck around behind your back to start their relationship but when you're that in love, sometimes the difference between right and wrong gets blurred," Joe said.

"Nick waited for four months before he told me anything. Actually he didn't even tell me anything I found everything out myself!" Kevin pointed out. "He chose not to tell me. That in itself just goes to show that he didn't care about my feelings."

"Yeah, that was wrong on his part…but do you really think what you're doing is much better?" Stella asked him honestly.

"I'm just letting him see how it feels like to lose the love of your life," Kevin said curtly. "Macy chose me this time around. It just goes to show that the love she had for me is much stronger than the one she had for Nick."

Joe looked over at Stella who, judging by her facial expression, was also at a loss for words. She wanted to say something more but Kevin abruptly stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Look, I don't know if Nick sent you over to try to change my mind but it didn't work, okay?" Kevin said harshly. "So you two can just tell him that it's over for him and Macy. She made her choice and there's nothing he can do about it."

"So you're comfortable knowing the fact that you're breaking up a love that's so strong without feeling any guilt?" Joe asked him incredulously.

"And how do you know that their love was _so strong, _Joe?" Kevin asked him derisively.

"Because if I was at the end of my rope to the point of contemplating suicide, the person who can help me see that I'm someone worth saving, is going to be pretty darn important to me," Joe fired back. "And that was what Nick was to Macy. He saved her, Kev. Neither you, Stella, nor I can say that. He was there for her when no one else was."

Kevin was looking at the ground. He listened to what Joe had to say but he had enough of this because all of these were just _excuses _to him.

"Macy made her choice," Kevin said finally. "If she really wanted to be with Nick then she would've remembered him by now. You can't force her to love someone she doesn't want. I'm sorry that you wasted your time but I'm not letting go of Macy if that's what you wanted. Good-bye, Joe, Stella. "

He said this while he was making his way towards the door. He gave them a final wave before exiting.

Joe slumped back in his chair and looked over at Stella and said, "We tried."

"Yeah, but obviously he didn't want to hear what we had to say."

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Well, I hope so…I mean I'm a firm believer that true love will always prevail," Stella finally said. "I just hope everything ends well."

"That makes two of us."

Meanwhile, Nick, who had no idea about Joe and Stella's visit to Kevin, was going crazy. He couldn't stop pacing back and forth in his room. There were so many images of Macy and Kevin together flooding his mind. He wanted to yell out and get away from it all but his brain was being stubborn as scenario after scenario of all the things that could happen between Macy and his brother continued to manifest itself. He needed some fresh air so he headed to the park but it was a bad idea because people started to recognize who he was and one little girl even asked for his autograph. However, due to his bad mood, he uncharacteristically snapped at her which left the young girl in tears. Nick felt so bad afterwards that he wanted to apologize but the child was gone along with her mother who wasn't afraid to use rather 'colorful' words against him after the whole incident. So he just drove along the highway trying to forget about Macy but it was impossible because how can he forget a part of himself? His journey led him to a clearing. It was the perfect place for him to have any form of isolation because right now, Nick Lucas did not want to be bothered. _All he could think about was Macy…his Macy...t_he same Macy who was about to sleep _with his brother. _Nick parked his car and yelled out in complete frustration. _He was losing hope. _Even though Nick Lucas always wanted to be seen as strong and independent, right now he was weak and fragile because Macy made it clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. Tears were streaming down his eyes and his legs gave way because he was too drained to stand up. And while kneeling on the ground, Nick Lucas wept and wept some more. _He lost. It was the end for him._

Back in NYU, Kevin tried to forget the whole conversation he had with Joe and Stella. They had no idea what they were talking about. And it was a good thing he headed back to his dorm because everyone was happy to be back to share some exciting holiday adventures.

"Hey, Kev!" yelled a pretty, tall, brunette girl.

"Hi, Dani," he greeted her quickly. She was also in Professor O' Conner's class and she wasn't shy about getting his attention.

"How was your break?" she asked him excitedly. She always had a huge grin on her face every time she saw him.

"Oh, it was…um…pretty uneventful," Kevin lied because he really didn't want to converse with her since she loved to openly flirt with him, which was why she was batting her eyelashes at him and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Well, I had my whole family come over," Danielle said without waiting for Kevin to ask her how her holidays went. "And my mom cooked A LOT of food so here! I got you some of my mom's homemade apple pie. It's the best."

She handed him a box containing her mother's dessert.

"Wow, thanks, Dani," Kevin said kindly. "I'm sure it tastes awesome."

"Just to let you know, I helped make it. So it's EXTRA special!" she said happily.

"Uh…okay…thanks," Kevin said hesitantly because Danielle was staring at him with a hopeful expression on her face. "I'm sure it's delicious."

He felt bad that he didn't get her anything so he quickly waved good-bye. He wanted to hurry to his room so he can have the privacy to call Macy. _He missed her SO MUCH._ But when he reached the door of his room, boy, was he in for a huge surprise. Sitting on the floor of the hallway next to his room was the girl Kevin so desperately wanted to talk to all day long.

"MACY!" he cried out excitedly. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I really wanted to see you," she said as she jumped up to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

As much as he wanted to continue this, Kevin had to pull Macy away because she was causing quite a scene, "Um, Macy, why don't we go to my room. I don't think we should be doing this out here."

He looked around and sure enough, everyone was staring at them and some of the guys on his floor started giving him a thumbs-up. _Truly, college guys were still immature. _

But the minute he led her into his room and shut the door, Macy once again couldn't resist kissing him fiercely on the lips. Kevin was really caught off guard because he still wasn't used to this _aggressive side of Macy. Was this how she was like with Nick?_ Because during their time together, Macy was always reserved when she and Kevin would be alone. But Kevin didn't want to linger on that thought because he knew the exact reason why she wasn't _active _before. It was because she was screwing his brother behind his back. However, Kevin found it in his heart to forgive her this time around because he was still under the impression that Nick manipulated her into falling in love with him.

"Macy, can we slow down for a second?" Kevin asked while prying himself away from her.

"Huh? Why?" Macy asked sounding a bit hurt because she desperately wanted to make amends with him. _She still felt very ashamed that she was tricked into having sex with Nick. _How could she have done that without any regards to her _her boyfriend ,_ Kevin_?_

"I mean you show up here unexpected and you want to make out right away without any explanation," Kevin pointed out.

"It's just that I really wanted to spend more time with you," Macy said as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "And I _really, really wanted to see you."_

She whispered the last part into his ear while gently tugging his ear-lobe. This made a certain _part _of the young man's body become very_ excited__. Was Macy this passionate with Nick? _Because this wild and very sensual side of Macy was hidden from Kevin until now.

"M-macy, I think you should stop doing that," Kevin said as he felt his knees grow weak from the _affection_ Macy was showing him.

"Stop what?" she asked him innocently but she continued nibbling his ear. Her mouth traveled down his jaw and soon she found herself sucking on his neck very gently.

Kevin was beginning to lose his senses because the ring on his finger that stood for his pledge to stay pure was steadily becoming more and more meaningless as Macy continued showing his body _more and more affection_. She placed her lips against his while she slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Macy we really need to talk," Kevin said adamantly but it was clear that the girl was not paying attention to him because she pushed him back on his bed and jumped on top of him.

His shirt was now unbuttoned all the way down exposing his bare chest which Macy noticed wasn't as toned as his brother's. But she tried to shake off images of Nick because the guilt she felt inside was beginning to magnify ten-fold. She tried concentrating on pleasing Kevin so with steady hands she lifted her shirt over her head. Kevin gaped at Macy who showcased a very sexy white frilly bra.

"I love you Kevin," she whispered seductively. "_And I want to show you how much I love you._"

She dipped her head down to kiss him very passionately on his lips. This time Kevin couldn't resist but run his hands all over her body. There was so much touching and kissing going on that when the two of them finally broke apart Kevin was now on top, pinning Macy on his bed. He kissed her gently on the lips and he gently tugged on her earlobe which elicited her to make quite an erotic moan. Steadily, he kissed down her neck and at one point Macy was moaning quite loudly when he paid particular attention to a spot just below her right ear.

"_Oh YES…yes, right there…NICK…" _the brunette girl moaned in ecstasy without realizing she called out the wrong name. However, her slip of the tongue didn't go unnoticed by Kevin.

"NICK?" Kevin said obviously offended.

"What?" Macy said confused because she wanted to feel his lips against her skin again.

"You just said '_Yes Nick'_," Kevin pointed out as he now got off of her.

"I did?" Macy said nervously because it was clear that her body was still remembering her time with Nick from the day before. "I…don't know why I said that…I'm sorry…Can we just continue where we left off?"

But Kevin was shaking his head because he couldn't believe she said his brother's name so he had to ask, "Are you thinking about Nick right now?"

"WHAT? No, of course not," she said half truthfully since her mind started playing games with her because images of Nick were beginning to flood her brain. "I'm thinking about you, lover boy. Now come here, _Kevin."_

She pulled his head down to hers so that they could continue kissing passionately and this time she nervously unbuckled his belt. For some reason, Macy was getting very nervous about doing this with Kevin. This confused her because when she did this with Nick _it felt so right._ Nevertheless, she needed to stop thinking about him. _He was the wrong brother to be thinking about right now!_ It was only when Kevin noticed that Macy's hands were lingering near _dangerous territory_ that he knew that Macy wanted to go all the way with him. And as much as he wanted to do this with her, Kevin knew this wasn't right.

"Macy, we can't do this," he said firmly as he took her hands away from his body.

"What? WHY NOT?" Macy exclaimed clearly devastated. "If you're worried about protection, I brought a condom. There's nothing to worry about, Kev. I came prepared. I really want to do this with you because I love you so much. I remember now that was what I wanted to tell you that afternoon before the accident."

"No, Macy, that's not it," Kevin said in a conflicted voice while shaking his head. Then he said honestly, "You don't love me, Macy."

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"No, you don't," Kevin argued on the verge of being angry because he knew what he was doing was the right thing to do even if it meant that he would lose once again to his brother.

Macy tried to argue and proclaim her love for him once more but she broke down and started to cry.

"I n-need to d-do this with you…K-kevin… because I messed up," she said in between sobs. "Even when you warned me about N-nick…Yesterday…I…um...had sex with him. I'm so sorry, Kevin. I really w-wanted to save myself for you. I feel so terrible…Please, f-forgive m-me. I wanted to have my first time with you…I really did…"

She was weeping openly as she stared anticipatingly at her boyfriend. She expected him to yell at her and scold her for doing something so dumb. She knew it would be a matter of seconds before Kevin would break up with her. _She just knew it._ But Macy tried to show him her utmost sincerity because she truly felt horrible for betraying him.

However, Kevin was far from being angry with her. Instead, he was very shocked that Macy still didn't remember Nick at all. Letting out a loud sigh, he finally spoke.

"I'm not surprised."

"Huh?" Macy stared at him with a look of complete confusion. "I just told you I slept with your brother. Just yell at me so you can get it over with. I deserve it after all…I betrayed you and let it happen."

"No," Kevin said as he put his shirt over her so that she could cover herself. "I can't have sex with you because you belong to Nick. You told me this that day of the accident."

"I didn't say that!" Macy argued because she really had no recollection of ever saying those words to Kevin.

"Yes, believe me, Macy, you did say that," Kevin said as he sat at the edge of his bed with his back towards her. "You and Nick had-um- a very physical relationship with each other so you sleeping with him isn't really a surprise to me."

"No! That can't be true because I'm pretty sure I was your girlfriend before the whole accident."

"You were!" Kevin said frustratingly because he really didn't want to think about Nick and Macy's betrayal but this was the only way for her to realize that she loved Nick and not him. "I loved you Macy. I really did. And for a while I thought you felt the same way about me but only recently did I find out that your heart laid elsewhere."

"Are you saying that I cheated on you with Nick?"

Kevin grimaced because he didn't want to admit this but he nodded his head slightly to confirm that her statement was indeed correct.

"You…love…him, Macy," Kevin said with great difficulty.

"I love Nick…?" Macy repeated it more to herself than to Kevin because she didn't believe this at all.

"Yes, you do," Kevin said and then he turned around and took her hand in his. He turned her arm upwards so that her wrist was exposed and sure enough, there were marks from when she used to cut herself. "I didn't know how depressed you were during your parents' divorce and it got so bad that you resorted to cutting yourself. You see these scars?"

"Yeah, but I thought they were from the accident."

Kevin shook his head and said, "No, they aren't. Apparently, Nick was the one who helped you during that difficult time. He stopped you from harming yourself even more because he wanted to show you that life's worth living."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Joe and Stella actually came over this morning to tell me this but to be honest, I already knew all of this because of the letters you wrote to him," Kevin admitted. This time he stood up and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. He took out a pile of letters and handed them to Macy. "Here. You should read these. I actually wanted to burn them but I didn't have the heart to do that. And so, I'm giving them back to you."

Macy stared at the pile of letters that Kevin placed on her lap. She recognized her handwriting. _Why did she write so many letters to Nick?_

"I think those letters will help you remember my brother," Kevin said solemnly. "Even though I'm furious with the two of you for going behind my back, who am I to stand in the way of true love? Macy, as much as it pains me to say this but you should go back to Nick. You love him and I'm pretty sure he loves you a lot."

"Kevin—

"No, Macy, I don't really want to hear anything else from you," Kevin said a bit harshly because even though he was being a good guy, it conflicted him that once again he had to cater to his brother. _But deep down he knew this was the right thing to do since Macy never really loved him._ "Because the more you speak, the more I'm going to be tempted to steal you away from him. So just leave it like this. I'm going to meet up some friends at the dining hall so I'll leave you by yourself. But you should-um- leave before I come back...Bye Macy."

Macy stared at him speechless. She watched him get dress and shut the door, leaving her completely by herself. With shaking hands, she opened the first letter. She read it and phrases that were on the piece of paper began to jump out at her:

_I need my best friend…_

_I don't want to lose you…_

_You make me become a better person…_

_Please, don't leave me…_

_I really, REALLY LOVE YOU, NICK…_

The more she read, the more these words transformed into keys that began to unlock a distant past. Her mind began to unravel as the truth slowly came into realization. Macy tried to read some more but it was difficult to concentrate on what she was looking at because tears were now flooding her eyes. She was sobbing now because Kevin was right…She chose the wrong brother. _Her heart belonged to Nick._ It always had. And now she remembered how harsh she was with Nick after their little tryst together…Her body began to tremble because she realized that she accused Nick of raping her—an act that was so detached from love. _How could she have done that to him?_

Macy got up from the bed and quickly put her clothes on. She ran all the way to the train station and demanded the next ride back. While still holding the letters in her hands, she looked over them again. The letter she read next was the one with the pregnancy scare. But this time she had to close her eyes because the memory itself manifested completely in her brain even before she finished reading the letter.

* * *

_A Couple of Months Before_

"_MACY! MACY!" Nick called out to her when he spotted the petite brunette leaving the doors of Horace Mantis Academy._

"_Nick! Hey," Macy said a bit uneasily. She looked around to make sure no one would notice anything different about them. They didn't want to give any clues about the extent of their relationship to their fellow peers. "Did you get my letter?"_

"_Yeah, I think we should talk," Nick said quietly. Thus, they waited for the parking lot to clear before Nick and Macy headed out. He parked his car in a secluded part of the park so that they wouldn't be seen. "What are we going to do?"_

"_I really don't know," Macy replied as she broke down and cried. Nick put an arm around her to comfort her. "I just can't be pregnant. You know what my mom will do to me? SHE'LL KILL ME! And then she's going to go after you and kill you too! And what about Kevin? Oh God, I can't even think about him...Nick, I can't do this alone…"_

"_Of course not, silly!" Nick said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to be by your side every step of the way."_

_Macy shook her head and said honestly, "I can't make you do that. What about your career, the one where you pledged to stay pure and wholesome? If your fans found out about me being pregnant with your baby, do you know what that'll do to you, Nick? Everything you've been working very hard for will be gone."_

"_MACY! What do you take me for?" Nick said clearly offended by what she was trying to say. "Do you really think my music career is more important than you? Macy, you're everything to me and this baby is OURS. I'll do anything to be with you and even if my music career gets destroyed because of this, I don't care because you're much more important to me. I love you, Macy."_

"_Nick…" Macy whispered tenderly as she kissed him softly on his lips. "You don't how much it means to me to hear you say that."_

"_Macy, you should know I could never abandon you especially during this time," Nick assured her as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "I just can't believe it's happening so fast."_

"_Neither can I…" she agreed. "But there's still a chance that this could be a false alarm. The test I took was pretty cheap."_

"_Well, whatever the result is," he started off saying. "I'm going to be with you no matter what."_

"_I love you so much, Nick," Macy said as she kissed him passionately on the lips. "The idea of being pregnant is scary in itself but the fact that it's with you gives me strength. I know I can get through this because honestly, to have your baby is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I just didn't know it would be so soon."_

_He listened to what she had to say and he agreed with her 100% because he too was comforted by the fact that it's Macy who will be carrying his child. He trusted her and loved her completely. And he couldn't think of anyone else worth having a baby with._

"_Macy, just know that you can count on me," Nick assured her. "No matter what, I'm going to support you and our baby."_

_The two of them sat in his car embracing each other tightly as they watched the sun begin to set on the horizon. This was one of the times when they needed each other the most. And Macy was so lucky to have the greatest guy in the world be there for her._

* * *

The memory ended on that comforting note but Macy was now balling her eyes out. _Nick was so self-less. _He cared for her so much and look what she did to him? She left him heart-broken on her porch and she even had the nerve to say he tricked her into sleeping with him..._How could she have forgotten him when all he ever did was love her unconditionally? _And the fact that he was going to give up his music career for her sake just goes to show how much he genuinely cared for her.

Fellow passengers on the train were beginning to stare worriedly at her but Macy assured anyone who asked if she was okay that she was fine. She just needed some time alone. But what she wanted more than anything was for the train to travel at the speed of light so that she could be reunited with the love of her life—a love that she hoped to God that Nick was still willing to return. But what could she say to him? She was very sure that Nick was furious with her...She said some pretty hurtful things to him.

She began to weep a little louder when she recalled the last conversation she had with Nick. She couldn't believe she accused him of _raping her._ She remembered how hurt and devastated he looked after she claimed that he forced himself on her. _SHE SCREWED UP BIG TIME. _And when he tried to apologize, she didn't even want to hear what he had to say. He was _only trying to help._ He was right all along and she accused him of being a liar. _She really did belong with him. _Her mind was racing because the last thing they talked about was her trip to New York—the trip where Nick found out that Macy was planning to sleep with Kevin. _Oh my god, _Macy thought. _Nick thinks I'm going to have sex with his brother at this very moment. _She can't imagine how torn he is by this fact alone. She needed to make amends with him fast before he decides to give up on her completely. _Will he be willing to listen to what she had to say?_

Meanwhile, Nick was living life in a complete daze. He had no appetite whatsoever. All he would do is sit in the living room and watch television and it was always the same show on the Discovery Channel that he would always tune-in on: pro-bass fishing. _It was Macy's favorite show. _And he felt that this was his only connection he had left with her. It was pitiful to say the least how heartbroken he was because Nick never fell for a girl this hard before and he was a pretty emotional guy. His parents had given up trying to speak to him and Frankie was now scared of his brother so he chose to avoid him at all times. But Nick didn't care. In fact, he enjoyed the peace and quiet because he wanted to wallow in his own grief by himself. However, even during his time alone, all he could think about was the fact that Macy was planning to sleep with Kevin.

One night, his family went out for their traditional Friday dinner and movie night. It was supposed to be a family-filled night and Nick was forced to go with them to enjoy their Friday tradition but because he was in such a sour mood, his parents told him to just go home because he wasn't acting "very Lucas-like". So Nick went back to the firehouse even more upset because it really was pathetic that his break-up with Macy was taking its toll on him. _He needed to forget her._ But how? He had an urge to call Penny but he knew that would be stupid because he would probably do something he would regret later on.

But what he wanted more than anything was to lay on his bed and go to sleep. At least, during his dreams the Macy he encountered during his unconsciousness remembered him as the love of her life. He needed her. _She was everything to him. _It was dark in his room but he didn't even bother turning on his light. And he probably wouldn't have noticed anything amiss if it wasn't for her voice.

"Nick…" she said quietly. _He knew that voice _and immediately he turned to the corner of the room where she stood_._

"Macy?" he said a bit hesitantly. _Was his mind playing games with him?_

She smiled weakly at him and she said nervously, "I've been trying to rehearse for a week now how I should say this…"

"How did you get in here?" Nick asked her a bit sternly because as much as he wanted to run up to her and kiss her, he couldn't help but remember the pain he felt the last time he saw her.

"Your window was unlocked. But Nick?…_I remember everything,_" she confessed. "I want to be with you."

Even though those were the words that he wanted to hear, Nick couldn't look at her because the pain was still fresh and it was close to impossible for him to believe that she was there in his room. He didn't say anything because his eye-sight was getting blurry from the tears that were forming. Macy hesitantly stood in front of him. He wasn't saying anything. This was scaring her. _Did Nick let her go for good?_

"Nick, baby, I'm sorry," she apologized and she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Please say something…"

But this was just too much for Nick because so many different kinds of emotions were running through his mind. He was happy she was there asking for his forgiveness but he was also mad that it took her forever to remember him. And more importantly he felt hurt by the accusations she hurled at him the last time they had sex.

"I can't do this right now," Nick said as he pried her arms away from him. He turned around so that his back was towards her. He didn't want her to see him crying.

"Nick…I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME," she begged him desperately.

But Nick just shook his head as he became overcome with even more emotion.

It was now Macy who felt tears running down her cheeks and she said in between sobs, "So that's it, Nick? You don't want me anymore?"

For a few seconds, there was silence but then he finally spoke.

"Do you think I can just forgive you like that after you accused me of forcing myself on you? MACY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO ME? I couldn't live with myself knowing that you thought I tricked you…I would never dream of hurting you yet you really believed that I took advantage of you…Do you know how that made me feel, Macy? I felt so destroyed knowing that you thought I could be capable of…r-raping you. I felt so ashamed..."

"Nick, please forgive me! I know what I said was wrong but can you really blame me? I don't know why it took me forever to remember you but Nick, I'm here begging for your forgiveness because there's no way you can ever harm me. I was wrong. You didn't rape me. I know why you did that. You were only trying to help...Nick, baby please…TAKE ME BACK."

But Nick was shaking his head because he needed to control his tears. He wanted to take her back but he couldn't look at her because he was still hurt by her accusation.

"And then you said you were going to sleep with Kevin…" he said solemnly.

Macy gulped because she realized that was the last impression she left on him before she went to New York. So she quickly set his mind at ease by saying, "Nick, I didn't sleep with him."

"You didn't?"

"No, in fact he was the one who helped me remember you," she confessed as she looked at him, or rather his back hopefully. But Nick didn't turn around. _Was this the end for them? _"Nick, why can't you face me?"

"Because I need some time to think about this…"

But Macy was crying loudly now because this wasn't the reunion she was hoping for. She was hanging by a thread because she really wanted to be with him but right now, it seemed as if Nick didn't want anything to do with her. This was her worst fear and so she said:"Please, look at me, Nick...Please...Why can't you look at me?...Do you hate me that much?...I... knew it will be only a matter of time before you realized that I was a mistake. That's why you're acting like this...am I right?...But I'm so sorry, Nick, for all the trouble I caused you…Now...I wish I could've... just died in that accident…because the pain I'm feeling not knowing if you'll take me back...is worse than death…"

This time Nick had the courage to face her and yelled, "Don't say that! You weren't a mistake, Macy. And stop talking about death so lightly. There's more to life than me."

But Macy shook her head and admitted, "But it's true Nick. You're the only reason why I find life worth living. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I would've taken my life that year when I felt so hopeless. But then you happened, Nick… You saved me...Please, Nick, I can't live without you..."

She was crying even louder as she reached the end of her rope. Nick wasn't saying anything and Macy took this as a sign to give up. _She couldn't stand it. _If he wanted to end things, then he needed to say it clearly without leaving her guessing.

"Just say it Nick...Say you don't want me anymore instead of making me wait here with my heart...on the verge of breaking. Say I was a mistake...because you know as much as I do that you wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me. Tell me right now that you don't want me anymore and...I'll be gone forever."

Macy was staring at the floor the whole time she spoke because the tears were now pouring and the top of her shirt was now soaking wet. Her body was trembling because she didn't know what to do. She wanted to collapse on the floor and cry because it was clear that Nick no longer wanted her. _It was the end for her. _

Nick couldn't stand seeing her cry so he wrapped his arms around her and tenderly he stroked her hair and said quietly, "Don't say that, Macy. Because if I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Macy looked up at him hopefully and she was surprised to find that Nick was also crying.

"Nick—

"Shh…" he said to silence her and he tilted her head up very gently with his finger and kissed her lightly on the lips.

When they broke apart, Macy was smiling now and she asked him, "Does this mean you'll take me back?"

Nick smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"Macy, I'll never consider you a mistake because you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you. I always have. I don't think I could ever let you go even when I thought you did because Macy, I gave you my heart and to be honest, I don't think I can ever take it back."

"Nick…" she said tenderly as she wiped away the tears from his face. She never saw Nick cry before. It was truly heartbreaking so she kissed him lightly on the lips again and said, "I'm sorry about saying those awful things to you. I wasn't myself because there is no way you can ever hurt me, Nick. You were right. I wanted to do it as much as you did."

Nick was listening to what she had to say and then he felt her unbuckling his belt and she added, "I'm yours, Nick...only yours. You're the only one that I want..."

He looked at her and saw the utmost sincere love she had for him in her eyes. _She really was his again. _And that fact alone, made him the happiest he had ever been since the past few weeks. So this time he bent his head to close the gap between them but instead of the gentleness and tenderness he exhibited before, Nick kissed her fiercely because he wanted to show her how much he suffered. _He needed her. _Macy at first was taken aback by his forcefulness but she knew he needed this. So she wrapped her arms behind his neck tightly and Nick embraced her so that their bodies were tightly pressed against each other. Because she was petite, Nick was holding onto her without realizing that her feet was no longer touching the ground. She wrapped her legs around him so he carried her to his bed and there, they continued kissing each other with so much passion.

"I love you Nick," she confessed as she stared up at him. Nick was gazing down lovingly into her eyes.

"Macy, I love you, too."

And this time he kissed her again as his tongue played with hers. He felt her hands struggling to take his sweater off his body. When it finally came off, she tried removing his shirt but it was tucked tightly in his pants. Nick found it amusing how determined she was to strip him so he broke their kiss and with one steady movement he took off his shirt. He wanted to resume where they left off but he noticed that she was also removing her top. They stared at each other both half-naked and this time Macy reached her arms out to pull him back down again towards her. The two of them couldn't suppress their moans of satisfaction when they felt their bare chests make contact as they took comfort in each other's embrace.

"_Yes, Nick_," Macy moaned when she felt him kissing her weak spot. Unlike when she tried doing this with Kevin, she felt so comfortable being with Nick. Her body became hot with desire. And as if they had some connection telepathically, Nick stopped what he was doing because he needed to know something.

"Macy…" he whispered as he stared at her.

"What is it, Nick?"

"You said you didn't sleep with Kevin but…um…did you guys do stuff?" he asked her hesitantly because he needed to know if his brother saw more than he needed to see. Even though Nick knew what she could say could make him uneasy, he really wanted to know if his brother, who he was grateful for bringing Macy back to him, took advantage of her before his moral conscience steered him in the right direction.

"Well…um…" she hesitated because she could tell that Nick wouldn't want to hear what they did exactly. "We…um…kissed and-uh- there was a lot of touching."

Nick grimaced because images of them together flooded his brain but he needed to ask something even more, "Did he…um…see you?"

Macy knew what he meant and she shook her head, "I just took off my shirt but I was wearing a bra...He...uh... really didn't see anything..._below that_..."

This brought great comfort to the already stressed Lucas boy but because curiosity got the best of him, he asked her even further, "That's good to know...but did you-um- see _him_?"

Macy was blushing when she spoke next.

"No, not _that part._ But I saw his chest. That's it, I swear," she said quickly and added. "But trust me, Nick, I wasn't faze by anything."

Nick gave her his signature smirk because he was glad to hear that Macy wasn't turned on by his older brother.

"So I guess Kevin is finally accepting us…"

"Yeah. I was also surprised that he set me straight but now that I think about it, I think the fact that I moaned your name when he was kissing me could've played a big part in him coming clean."

"You moaned my name while you were with Kev?" Nick repeated with raised eyebrows.

"_Yes, I did,_" Macy repeated seductively as she gently nibbled his ear and whispered, "Even if I didn't remember you, my body and heart knew what it wanted. But let's stop talking about your brother because, Nick, you're the only one who can drive me wild with desire. _Come on, Nick...I'm yours...You don't have to hold back."_

And Nick wasn't planning on being gentle because he wanted to show Macy how much he missed her mentally and physically. And so the intensity ensued but he made sure that he didn't hurt her. Their lips made contact once again but Macy was overwhelmed by how forceful Nick was making their kiss. It felt as if he wanted to suck her soul right out of her body. She tried to match his passion by pulling her head up to kiss him back fiercely and for awhile, Nick and Macy looked as if they were wrestling half-naked on his bed. They were rolling and turning so much that it was only a few minutes later when both of them fell off his bed and landed on the floor.

"OW!" Macy said since she was the one who fell first and hit her head.

"Macy, are you okay?" Nick asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine but let's continue," she quickly assured him because she didn't want to stop doing what she was just doing with him and boy, did they continue because now Nick quickly discarded the rest of his clothes and he was eagerly helping Macy out of her pants and underwear. _It was good to know that he was still the only guy who got to see Macy like this._

Because it felt like a beast inside of him woke up, he warned her, "Mace, I might not be able to control myself…I don't want to hurt you."

She looked up at him and stroked his cheek tenderly, "How many times do I have to tell you, Nick? There's no way you can hurt me. What I said before about you forcing yourself on me, wasn't the real Macy speaking. Because, Nick, I love you completely. You can have your way with me because I'm yours. My body is yours. Everything is yours. I belong to you—

As much as he wanted to hear her continue professing her love to him, Nick was once again consumed with desire as he kissed her passionately on the lips and whispered, "I belong to you, too, Macy."

After that moment, no words were spoken as Nick carefully spread her legs apart and pushed them up against her body so that he could have better access to her entrance. And with one forceful thrust, he was inside of her. Macy dug her fingers into his rug as Nick drove himself in and out of her with so much force. Because of their position, he was able to get into her even deeper than ever before causing Macy to moan loudly in complete ecstasy and satisfaction.

"_Yes…OH GOD…YES…NICH-O-LASSS…" _She moaned with every thrust he made.

But Macy wasn't the only one vocal since Nick found himself moaning her name incessantly.

"MACY…_good-ness…gracious…Macy…Macy…Oh…MACY..."_

Nick and Macy stared into each other's eyes as they continued their steady rhythm. She took his face in her hands and whispered, "Kiss me, Nick..."

And so he slowed down his pace as he dipped his head lower for yet another heart-warming kiss. With their lips still connected, Macy brought her hips up to meet his so that she could feel more of him inside of her. Their bodies were touching at all points. They were figuratively and literally _one with each other_.

The tightness and wetness of her passage left Nick wanting more and more of her. Just being inside of her was confirmation that Macy was truly his again. Yes, they had a very, VERY physical relationship with each other. Because Nick wasn't a man of many words, the act of sex in itself spoke volumes for him and Macy because both of them treasured such an intimate act as a sign proving how close and comfortable they really were with each other. Nick knew her body inside out and the same thing went for Macy.

But Nick didn't just drive himself in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She felt his left hand snake down her body and very gently he began to caress her very sensitive nub of flesh right above where they were connected. This caused Macy to go numb with pleasure. She knew she was going to reach her climax sooner than expected because of the way Nick was satisfying her body. Nick felt her inner walls tighten around his manhood causing extra stimulation for him to reach his peak. They were both panting heavily now but the intensity only increased. Nick brought his head down to kiss her overpoweringly on the lips. He was grunting loudly in her mouth as he felt his own hardened member twitch with sexual gratification. His pace quickened even more which satisfied the petite girl immensely because she was rubbing her leg up and down his side urging him to go in deeper and faster.

"_More…Nick…A little more…that's it…Keep going…YES,"_ she moaned erotically. Because pleasure overcame her, she didn't realize that she was scratching her nails down his back. Nick felt it and he winced in pain since he was sure her scratches drew blood. _Those will definitely leave some marks._

"_Macy…you need…to…OH YES…let go…because…I'm about to…co-_

"_It's okay, Nick,"_ she interrupted him as she tried to concentrate on the sensation Nick was giving her. _"It's safe for you to stay inside of me…Oh god…Nick…please…go faster…" _

However, they were unaware that when they both fell off his bed, Macy's phone, which she kept in the back pocket of her pants, accidentally dialed the last number she called, leaving one of their mutual friends to hear them in one of their most _intimate and private moments._

"Hello? Macy? Hello?" Stella said when she picked up her phone. At first she didn't hear anything. From what she could make out, there was a lot of moving going on and jagged breaths. _Was she exercising? _ She checked the caller ID again and sure enough it said _Macy._ Macy probably accidentally called her but before she hung up she distinctively heard the brunette girl say in a rather breathless voice, "_Oh god…Nick…please…go faster…"_

"_Is this better?" _she heard Nick ask her and by the sound of more movement, it seemed that he did _indeed pick up the speed_.

"_YES…OH YES…that's it…Nick," _Macy yelled in pure satisfaction.

It left little imagination for the blonde hair girl to figure out what her best friend was doing and who she was doing it with. Joe, who was sitting opposite from Stella in the Italian restaurant they were dining in, noticed the flustered look on his girlfriend's face.

"What is it, Stella?" he asked her curiously.

"That what just a call from Macy."

"Well, what did she say?"

"Um…she didn't exactly say anything, really…well not to me at least."

"Huh?" Joe said utterly clueless.

Stella chuckled and said in great amusement, "I think it's safe to say that Macy and Nick are definitely back together."

"How do you know that?" Joe asked her innocently.

She could feel her cheeks blushing even more and said, "Let's just say that the two of them are _pretty busy_ at the moment."

Meanwhile, back in his room, Nick cradled Macy in his arms as they rested after their whole "intense reunion". They didn't bother moving back onto his bed because they were too exhausted to move. So they laid on his floor completely content with life.

Macy let out a loud sigh of pure satisfaction and turned her head to face Nick.

"How on earth did I forget all that?" she asked him in complete amazement.

"I have no idea," Nick answered matter of factly. He was in a daze because he felt so good both physically and mentally. _He was beyond ecstatic to have Macy back._

She snuggled even closer to him but Nick tilted her head a bit so that she could expose her neck to him. _She knew what he wanted to do. _Every time the two of them made love, Nick always left his mark on her. He was a very possessive boy so by giving her a hickey it became a seal to show to the world that Macy was his and no one should dare take her away from him. So she laid still as Nick attacked a particular spot on her neck. While he did this, she gently caressed his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nick," she gently called his name while he continued to suck on her skin.

"What is it?" he asked her when he broke away from her neck but this time he placed soft kisses along her jaw and worked his way up to her ear, which he gently nibbled.

"I think we should both thank Kevin," Macy finally said as she tried pushing Nick away because it was getting hard for her to speak, especially since Nick was now kissing down her body. "In any way you look at it, he was the one who brought us back together."

Nick stopped what he was doing and gazed unwaveringly into her eyes._ She had a point. _Even though he was furious with his oldest brother, he finally came around. Kevin brought Macy back to him. And he was really thankful that he did that because Kevin could have easily stolen Macy away from him.

"Yeah, you're right," Nick agreed. "And I think we should both try to apologize again. I mean he really loved you, Mace."

"I know," she replied quietly. "If there's one good thing that came out of this whole ordeal, it's that Kevin finally accepted us, Nick. He's starting to acknowledge our relationship on his own and I think that's the best way for him to move on because he can finally let me go."

Nick nodded his head and said, "That's true and I should also apologize for calling him an asshole and punching him."

"You hit Kevin?" Macy asked him quite shocked because she can't picture Nick using any form of violence. _He was such a calm and nice guy._

"Yeah it was after we-um- had sex that afternoon. But I mean I was so furious with him because I really thought Kevin was going to steal you away. But I feel so bad especially now because he's the one who brought you back to me," Nick confessed. "Maybe we can go see him this weekend?"

"Sure," Macy said happily as she embraced Nick even tighter. "_Anyway..._the night's still young…I was wondering if you wanted to…um…do it again?"

Nick stared at her wide-eyed because he was still worn out from before.

"Are you serious, Mace? You're not tired?' he asked her incredulously.

She shook her head and said, "And I was wondering…if…this time…um…"

Macy was blushing hard now which caused Nick to become very concerned.

"What is it, Macy?"

She avoided his gaze because she was still embarrassed asking him what she wanted him to do, "I was wondering if this time…you could-um-wear your aviators?"

Nick looked at her appalled.

"No, Macy, I'm not going to wear my sunglasses!" he retorted as he loosened his embrace around her.

"Oh come on, Nick! Didn't you offer last time?" she pointed out, while she propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him.

"Well, that's because I was desperate to make you remember me," answered Nick. "The offer is no longer valid. Besides you were the one who said it was kinky!"

Macy scrunched her nose because she couldn't believe she missed her chance to fulfill one of her sexual fantasies.

"But I wasn't thinking straight. I don't mind now. Please, Nick?"

"NO!"

"Hmph!" Macy said clearly upset that Nick wasn't going to give in and then she thought of something. "If you wear your sunglasses, I might do _that thing _that you wanted me to try on you before but I was just too scared to do."

This piqued his interest.

"Really?" he asked her as shifted his position slightly.

"Yup," she replied seductively as she pressed her body against his. "That is only if you wear your aviators...So what do you say, _Nicholas_?"

Nick was going to actually accept her offer but then he reconsidered because it really was _kinky_. Nick was the most proper boy after all so as much as he wanted to be 'adventurous' with Macy he had his limitations.

"No, I can't do it," he said flat out. "You have your memory back so there's no reason for me to wear them."

_Crap._ She can't believe she passed up a once in a lifetime offer, all because she forgot who Nick was to her. She pouted her lips but because Macy was still aroused and she really wanted Nick to fulfill her fetish, she jokingly feigned her memory loss and said, "_Hm…where am I? Who am I? I don't remember anything! Who are you, young man? Do I know you? Hm…What could you do to help me remember you…perhaps you can wear something..._"

Nick glared at her because he knew exactly what she was doing and said, "Quit joking around, Mace."

She laughed out loud because she knew she was being ridiculous. But that just proved that Macy was back to normal because she always loved to joke around even during their most intimate moments. And so the two lovers took comfort laying next to each other. And Macy gave up her attempts to get Nick to wear his sunglasses but that didn't mean the two of them didn't stop doing some _daring acts._

And so, the drama began to die down between Nick, Macy, and Kevin. The secrecy, lies, and deception reached its peak destroying the three individuals involved. However, in the end the reign of love prevailed. Nick had Macy. Macy was his again. It was as it should have been in the very beginning. However, it was unfortunate that Kevin was lured into their tangled love life. But if there was one thing that Kevin learned in this situation it's that love in all its forms always finds a way to win in the end. _His time will come. He'll find his own princess. _He just needs to keep on looking. As one smart girl once told him, you should never give up on love.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Nick and Macy went over exactly what they wanted to say to him. They freed their whole Saturday to visit Kevin at NYU. Unlike Macy who went for the 'whatever-comes-to-her-mind-approach', Nick typed up a two page speech to explain himself. It was a typical Nick Lucas thing to do because he always wanted to come prepared and even though it was his brother, Nick needed to make sure everything that needed to be said was out in the open. _He didn't want to have anymore secrets between him and his brother. _The two of them woke up extra early just to bake a fresh batch of blueberry muffins as a peace offering if anything.

"I'm nervous," Macy said but Nick gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry. I'm here," Nick assured her. But the Lucas boy was honestly just as scared as her because the last time he saw his brother was during their fight. However, when they knocked on Kevin's door in his NYU dorm, there was no response.

"Are you looking for Kevin?" asked one of his college dorm-mates.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" Nick asked him.

"Well, last time I heard he went out on a date with a girl named Danielle…that was last night," the boy replied with a rather amused expression on his face. "God knows when he'll be coming back…_you know what I mean? _HAHAHAHA."

A blush came across their cheeks when they realized what the boy was implying. Nick and Macy both exchanged a glance with each other.

"Woah. Someone got lucky last night," Macy stated the obvious.

"We should come back another time, then," Nick replied. "I'm surprised that Kevin moved on fast. I guess you're forgettable, Mace."

"HEY!"

"I mean that in the nicest way possible," Nick defended himself. "It just means that he's finally letting you go. You're not forgettable to me, Mace!"

He embraced her to show that he didn't mean to offend her but Macy really didn't take offense because she was in a way happy that Kevin was finally moving on. It will only be a matter of time before he'll find his one true love.

"Hey, Nick?"

"What is it?"

"Since we don't know when Kev will be back, why don't we have a little picnic date at Central Park," Macy suggested. "We can eat your muffins and maybe go ice-skating there."

"Sure. That sounds fun. We don't want to waste our trip to the city."

"Yup," Macy said as she planted a quick kiss on his lips. "And this time, when we go ice skating, I'm going to hold onto your hand."

Nick laughed because he remembered the last time they went ice-skating and how Macy ignored him because she was too busy helping Kevin. But because they were back to their usual selves, he teased, "No, I don't think I want to hold your hand."

"WHAT! Why?"

"You skate too slow, Mace," Nick said. "You're just going to hold me back."

"_WHAT!_ You got to be kidding me," Macy retorted. "I'm one of the fastest skaters out there."

"Uh-huh. Okaaay."

"Nicholas Lucas! I'll show you," Macy said loudly. And so the young couple argued the whole way to Central Park about who can skate the fastest but when they got there, Nick ended up holding her hand because to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. And he will never let her go no matter what because she completed him. _She was his other half._ If there was one thing this whole ordeal taught them, it was that neither one of them can live without the other. And thus a story that started off with so much trouble had a fairy tale ending for Nick and Macy. And slowly but surely, Kevin was on his way to create his own happy ending. It will only be a matter of time before things returned back to normal.

**The End.**

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

So what do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! If I get five reviews, I'll upload the epilogue tonight!

Once again this was a long chapter (11,000+ words) so I'm sorry if I forgot to fix some typos!

REVIEW!

-Penelope36


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue:**

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Maria! Philip! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Sandy Lucas greeted the happy couple and then she turned towards their daughter and greeted her as well. "And how are you Macy? You look so grown up already! How's Rutgers?"

"It's great, Mrs. Lucas. My journalism classes are very interesting and the professors are really cool" she said happily. "I'm really enjoying my time there. But it's so great to be back with my family. Anyway is Nick home?"

"Yup. He's up in his room."

"Mom, Dad, would you mind if I go see him?" she asked her parents hopefully.

"No, sweetie. Go right ahead," her mom told her. Her dad gave her a slight nod.

"Thanks," Macy said happily.

She took the stairs two at a time and she could hear Sandy still talking with her mom.

"So when is the baby due?" Nick's mom asked.

"Anytime now," Mrs. Misa replied.

"Yeah, we have the whole room set up with the crib and everything," her dad added. "Except we haven't painted the walls."

"Phil thinks its another girl…" was the last thing Macy heard when she knocked on Nick's door.

"Come in!" she heard him say.

"Nick!" Macy said excitedly when she saw her boyfriend for the first time in two months.

The boy immediately leapt from his seat when he saw who it was.

'MACY!" he rushed over to her and embraced her tightly. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

She beamed up at him and placed a heartwarming kiss on his lips. And for a few minutes they just stood close to each other as Nick planted light kisses on her lips.

"When did you get back?"

"Late last night. I wanted to call you but I figured you were probably asleep. So what are you up to?" she asked him as she took off her coat.

"Just finishing up some homework," Nick said while he closed his lap top. He didn't want to think about school work, not when his girlfriend who he missed so much was there with him. They talked a lot over the phone because they both attended different colleges now so he was super excited to see Macy in person. He couldn't help but stare at her and it was only then that he got a good look at what she was wearing. And because it looked as if a sewing machine threw up on her sweater, Nick couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Nice sweater, Mace. Did you throw up on it?"

Macy narrowed her eyes at him because it's not like she chose to wear the sweater which had a big picture of a turkey with sequined feathers. It was utterly childish and a bit grotesque especially with the brown and orange mixture that resembled the very shade of vomit. Actually, it looked like a burnt-orange potato sac since it was two sizes too big on her.

"Haha. Very funny Nick," Macy said while sticking her tongue out at him. "My dad got this for me. Apparently, he's trying to become a better dad by reliving my childhood so he started buying clothes like this for me to wear. I mean it's a nice gesture. He's trying at least."

Nick nodded his head, "So the therapy is going well?"

"Yeah, it is," Macy said as she walked over to him and hugged him because it was impossible for her to not touch him at all times. "They're sorting out their problems and it's going great. I mean I'm going to have a baby brother or sister any day now."

"That's true," Nick agreed happily. He was so glad her family was able to stay together. The accident Macy was in last year helped them realize that there was still love left in their marriage. "And now that you're going to have another sibling maybe your dad can buy him or her clothes instead of dressing you up as an overgrown five-year-old."

Macy rolled her eyes at him because she could tell that Nick was having a field day by making fun of her but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a rather sultry voice, "That's true and _I can't wait to take this hideous sweater off, Nick. Can you help me out of it?"_

She said the last part as she gently nibbled his ear. He knew Macy wanted him and he wanted her as well since it's been SO LONG but he had to break apart from her.

"Macy, we can't do _that_ right now. I mean everyone's downstairs," Nick pointed out.

Letting out a sigh of great aggravation, Macy nodded her head.

"You're right," Macy agreed sounding a bit depressed but then she looked over at the stuff she brought with her and realized she forgot to give him some things. "OH I almost forgot! I have presents for you!"

"What is it?"

"I bought you more Rutgers apparel!" Macy said excitedly as she took out a hoodie and sweatpants both with the big red 'R' emblem which represented Rutgers University. "You'll look so cute in these!"

"Thanks, Macy," he said as he took the clothes from her. "But you really didn't have to get me more stuff. I already got the pajamas, sweatshirt, and shorts that you sent in September. People at Northwestern think I transferred in with all the Rutgers clothes I'm wearing."

"Well, can you blame me for wanting me to dress my boyfriend up in clothes that'll remind him of me?" Macy asked now sounding a a bit hurt because Nick wasn't as enthusiastic as she hoped he'd be.

He didn't want to upset her because he really did appreciate the stuff she got for him.

"I love them, Macy," he said tenderly. "And I do wear them when I can't stand being away from you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied happily and she tiptoed to give him a kiss which he gladly returned. Their kiss began to deepen into something more.

"_Bed…now…_" she ordered him.

"Okay," he replied breathlessly as he steadily led her to his bed and he was about to take her grotesque sweater off her body until _they were interrupted…_

DING DONG DING DONG.

"_Great…_that's one thing I didn't miss,_"_Macy said quite annoyed because it was always their luck that they were interrupted by someone ringing the bell. They straightened out their appearance before heading down.

"That must be Kevin," Nick announced. "I heard he's bringing over a girl."

"A girl?" Macy repeated now sounding really interested. "Is it the same girl from last year?"

"I think so," he answered. "They're getting pretty serious now. It's been almost a year already."

"Wow. That does sound serious," Macy said. She was so happy for Kevin. "I'm really excited to finally meet her."

"All of us are," Nick replied.

Hurriedly, the two of them made their way downstairs to greet the new visitors.

"Mom, Dad, this is Danielle," Kevin introduced his girlfriend who was smiling sweetly at everyone. "Danielle, this is my family."

Everyone crowded around them, waiting to be introduced.

"Danielle, this is Joe and his fiancé, Stella," Kevin said as he made his way around the crowd.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Joe said while shaking her hand.

"We heard so many great things about you," Stella said as she gave her a hug.

"It's nice meeting you guys," Danielle said sweetly.

Kevin introduced the adults who were all glad to finally meet Kevin's longtime girlfriend. Nick and Macy were at the end of the line so they patiently waited to meet her.

"Danielle, this is my other brother Nick."

"It's nice to meet you," Nick said as he shook her hand.

Danielle smiled sweetly at him and said, "It's nice to meet you, too."

For some reason, Macy got nervous because she wasn't sure how Kevin would introduce her to his girlfriend. _Will he say she was his ex? Or his friend? Or just a plain acquaintance?_ She saw Kevin face her and she noticed him momentarily hesitate before he gave her a big smile.

"And Dani, this is Macy," Kevin started off to say. "She's…um…Nick's girlfriend."

_Nick's girlfriend. _He was finally comfortable in calling her that.

"It's really nice to meet you, Dani," Macy said as she smiled at the beautiful tall, slim girl.

"You, too," Danielle replied as she smiled warmly at her.

And the Lucas' Thanksgiving dinner went really well. Everyone was talking and sharing stories. Macy was thankful that this year was less dramatic than last year. Kevin seemed to be pleased and satisfied with his life. She watched him spoon-feed Dani some of his mother's garlic mashed potatoes. _He was so in love._ Dani was his perfect girl. She shared his sense of humor. And they had the same likes and dislikes and Macy noticed that not once did the oldest Lucas boy let go of her hand. Kevin was now telling everyone how they met and Danielle interjected here and there to correct some of his details. At one point, she saw Kevin make a quick glance at her and Macy smiled at him and for a second, she thought he was going to ignore her but she was relieved when he flashed her his charming smile. However, he quickly turned to Dani and gave her a quick peck on the cheek while she was now telling them her half of the story on how she won Kevin over. Macy couldn't stop smiling because she was so happy for them. _Kevin got his wish. He found his true love._

After everyone finished their turkey meal, the girls helped Mrs. Lucas with the dishes. It truly was a team effort because the dishes for the twenty guests that the Lucas household invited for Thanksgiving dinner were now piled so high in the sink. But Macy didn't mind because she was excited to be reunited with everyone especially her best friend, Stella Malone, who could not stop talking about her engagement. Of course, the brunette girl was named the maid-of-honor so she was getting the full details on how Stella wanted everything exactly to be on her big day. As much as she loved Stella, Macy was relieved when Joe finally took her away. She was starting to get really stressed out talking about flower arrangements and dresses that she needed to buy. But when she left the kitchen, she couldn't find the one person she was dying to talk to all night. _Where could he be?_ She was about to head upstairs to his room before she spotted him sitting outside in the back porch. It was just like Nick to be a loner in a house full of people.

"Nick! What are you doing out here in the cold?" she asked him as she took a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around him and herself.

"I'm just thinking about everything," Nick simply replied. "It was getting a bit noisy inside to even think."

"Yeah, that's true," Macy agreed as she scooted even closer to her boyfriend. "However, Kevin seems really happy. Did you hear him call me your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I did hear that. It's great that he officially moved on now," Nick said. "I think it's safe to say that things are starting to come back to normal."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy to see everyone back," she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know. Me too,"Nick said and then he let out a content sigh. "I feel so blessed right now."

Copying Macy, he placed an arm around her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She smiled at him and asked, "Nick, what are you thankful for?"

"Hm…" he leaned back and placed his elbows on the step above. "My family and friends. They make life worth living."

"That's nice. What else?"

"Music. If I didn't have that I don't know what I'd be doing with my life."

"You're an amazing musician, Nick," Macy agreed but she was still waiting for him to say one thing in particular. "But what else are you thankful for?"

Nick gave her an impish smile and said, "Hm…this is hard...OH YEAH! I'm thankful for the Yankees winning the World Series. That was awesome."

"Okay, that's great and all. But is that it?" Macy asked him impatiently because he was definitely forgetting something or rather _someone very, VERY important._

"Am I missing something?" Nick asked her playfully. "Oh I know! I forgot about Mrs. Wilson! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to get into Northwestern University. She really helped me with my application."

"MRS. WILSON? She's the one you're most thankful for!" Macy cried out obviously appalled. "Hmph! Some boyfriend you are, Nicholas!"

She got up and hastily took the blanket away from him. She was about to head back inside but Nick abruptly embraced her from behind to stop her. He whispered into her ear, "But the one person I'm most thankful for is the beautiful girl I'm holding onto right now."

Macy turned her head to face him and said, "You mean _extra-beautiful _girl."

"I stand corrected," Nick agreed as he tightened his arms around her. Resting his head on top of hers, he continued. "I'm thankful for this EXTRA-BEAUTIFUL girl who I consider to be my better half. She's the sweetest and most sincere girl I've ever met. And I love her to death."

"_Nick_…" Macy said sounding clearly touched. She turned around to hug him properly. Then, she placed a tender kiss on his lips and when they broke apart she said, "I love you, too."

"Macy, now why don't you tell me what you're thankful for."

"I'm thankful for this one particular boy…"

"Oh?"

"Yes. He's the cutest boy I've ever met," she started off to say. "And he has the voice of an angel. He's the most polite, considerate, and caring boy I know. And oh my goodness, he is so handsome. He has the softest hair and kindest eyes. And when he smiles, you can't help but feel good inside. He knows just how to make me happy when I'm feeling down. And just seeing him up close and personal makes my heart melt inside."

Nick was flattered and kissed her on top of her head.

"Thanks, Ma—

"OH! I forgot to mention that he has killer dance moves," she interrupted Nick with a devilish glint in her eye. _Macy wanted to get back at him_ for making her get upset with him earlier.

Nick pulled away from her and looked at Macy with a confused expression on his face because they both knew that Nick Lucas was no dancer. He couldn't dance to save his life.

So he repeated completely shocked, "Killer moves...?"

"Yeah," she simply said. "The boy I'm thinking of can dance so smooth like Michael Jackson…Hm…What's his name again? Oh yeah! I'm thankful for Justin Bieb—

"MACY!" Nick interrupted her quite disturbed that she would mention _him_ out of all people. It's not like he had anything against the teen pop-star. He just wasn't sure how he felt about his girlfriend being thankful for the boy the media labeled as _his musical rival._

"I'm joking of course," Macy said as she planted a long kiss on his lips. "I'm thankful for you, Nicholas Lucas. Because you're so sweet and caring."

"Thanks," he answered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And I'm thankful that you love me for who I am."

He kissed her cheek.

"And I'm thankful that you're always there for me when I need you the most."

He kissed her lips and whispered into her ear, "I'll always be there for you, Mace. Always."

She smiled happily at him and said teasingly, "And I'm thankful for when Nick Lucas makes love to me."

After she said this, Macy noticed that Nick was blushing a lot. So she continued and said, "And I'm thankful that Nick Lucas knows exactly how to drive me wild with desire."

"Macy, stop it. You're making me blush," Nick confessed but his knees felt weak because Macy was now gently nibbling his earlobe.

"_Oh, I'm making you blush, Nick?_" she asked him with a highly amused expression on her face. "Then you're going to love what I'm going to say next. Because, Nick Lucas, I'm so thankful when you stick your tongue…"

She whispered the rest of her sentence in his ear just in case someone overheard her. When she was done saying the last thing she was thankful for, Nick Lucas who was already a dark shade of red became an even darker shade because what she said was enough to make him both embarrassed and excited at the same time.

"_Macy…_" he whispered back clearly turned on. He really wanted to kiss her especially after what she said last. And they both leaned in for a kiss but then-

"HEY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS! IF YOU WANT THE LAST SLICE OF PUMPKIN PIE YOU BETTER HURRY UP OR ELSE I'LL EAT IT!" Kevin called out to them.

Nick let go of Macy right away because if there was one thing he craved the most in Thanksgiving it was his Aunt Milly's homemade pumpkin pie. It tasted like heaven on earth and Nick would be crazy to not have a slice of this exquisite dessert.

"KEVIN! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH THAT!" Nick yelled at him. "THAT'S MY PIECE. I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT ANY YET!"

"TOO LATE, NICK! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! I ALREADY CALLED DIBS!" Kevin called back and Macy could now see him taking a bite of a thick slice of pie to taunt Nick.

"MOM! KEVIN IS EATING MY SLICE! " Nick said as he now ran into the house.

_Things were definitely back to normal between Kevin and Nick. _And that was one of the greatest things Macy was thankful for. They had enough drama between them. It was a new beginning. Macy smiled to herself before following Nick inside. It was good to have the gang all back together.

"Don't forget to save me a slice of the cheesecake!" Macy called out to them but when she entered the house, no one seemed to be listening to her. Stella and Joe were sitting at the dining table deep in conversation. They were most likely planning their upcoming wedding. Frankie was busy playing video games with his cousins. Her mom was talking to Mrs. Lucas, Aunt Milly, and Mrs. Malone. Her dad was busy talking to the rest of the adults about politics and whatever topic that was in the news. And sitting by the kitchen counter were Kevin and Nick, who were now arm-wrestling for the last piece of pumpkin pie while Dani served as the referee. There was so much chatter going on inside the Lucas household that no one seemed to notice that she was standing alone by the back door observing everything. But Macy didn't mind because this was the greatest Thanksgiving she ever had with all the people she loved deeply in her heart.

_Her life was definitely worth something especially because of the people who were part of it._

She went over to Nick and noticed that he wasn't playing fair.

"Nick! You're cheating! Your elbow is not even on the table," Macy pointed out.

"Macy! You're supposed to be on my side!" Nick retorted as he fixed the situation.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Nick," Kevin said while he finally got the edge he needed and because his younger brother no longer had an advantage, Kevin easily pinned his arm down. "And that's how it's done! Now give me the slice that I rightfully deserve!"

Reveling in his glory, Kevin took a big bite of pumpkin pie right in front of Nick who was now narrowing his eyes at him. The oldest Lucas boy laughed out loud before following Danielle into the living room leaving Macy and Nick by themselves in the kitchen.

"Macy! I can't believe you made me lose! I really wanted that slice," Nick said while pouting his lips.

She could sense his sadness so she wrapped her arms around him from behind and said, "I'm sorry, honey but you weren't playing fair. _Besides, I have a better dessert to offer you_."

And because everyone was busy minding their own business, Nick and Macy snuck upstairs into his room and had a very _i__ntimate Thanksgiving celebration. _He even did the _thing _that Macy told him she was most thankful for.

"_Oh…yes…Nick…right there…OH NICHOLAS…"_she moaned in ecstasy when she felt his lips touch her most _sensitive region._

And their little "reunion" continued on. Thirty minutes must have passed until their absence was finally noticed.

Little Frankie was told by his mother to go look for his older brother. And the young boy wasn't too happy about this because he hated being interrupted when he was playing video games. He was on the verge of destroying his cousin's alien kingdom after all.

"Nick!" he called impatiently from the up-stair hallway. "Mom's looking for you!"

There was no response. He lightly knocked on his bedroom door because he didn't want Nick to be angry with him if he just barged in. "Nick?"

Still no response. He turned the doorknob but it was locked. _Was he sleeping? _He was about to leave until he distinctively heard his brother say, somewhat out of breath, "_Macy...harder...do it harder..."_

If there was one innocent soul in this whole story it would be Frankie Lucas. He was only eight-years-old and he knew nothing about _the birds and the bees. _However, he was aware that Nick and Macy would often engage in a rather unusual _activity_. Every time Nick had to babysit him when their parents were out of town, his older brother would always invite Macy over. And the beginning of the night was usually fine but when it got late at night after they put him to bed, Frankie started to hear strange noises coming from his older brother's room. He wondered what they could be doing. But Frankie never saw them until one day when the strange noises came from downstairs in the living room and when he looked, he saw Nick on top of Macy while she laid helplessly on the couch. They were still fully clothed except Nick whose shirt was now fully unbuttoned and he was moving quite a lot. When Frankie confronted them about what he saw, the two teens turned a bright shade of red and claimed that they were only _wrestling. _It was a good form of exercise, Nick proclaimed. And Frankie believed him because he didn't know any better. Thus, when he heard Nick tell Macy_ 'to do it harder',_ the young and innocent child dismissed this as yet another wrestling match between his brother and his girlfriend. _Why must they exercise so much? _But it made sense to him that they would exercise now. Frankie needed to exercise too if he wanted to also lose the ten pounds that he must have gained from their Thanksgiving feast.

And so Frankie went back downstairs and told his mother, "Nick can't come down right now because he's busy at the moment."

"_Oh, he is_?" Mrs. Lucas said as she was about to place the last cocktail glass in her cupboard. "What exactly is your brother doing that he can't come downstairs for a few seconds to say good-bye to his aunt and uncle who drove all the way from Michigan to see us?"

And so the young boy, without realizing how much trouble he could get his brother _and _Macy into especially with their parents, casually said, "He's busy wrestling with Macy."

His mother immediately dropped the glass she was holding which shattered completely once it hit the floor, "HE'S DOING WHAT?"

"He's-um- wrestling with Macy. It's really no big deal. They do that all the time for exercise, " Frankie explained quickly because he didn't understand why his mother was freaking out.

Mrs. Lucas started heading up the stairs and yelled angrily, "NICHOLAS LUCAS! YOU BETTER COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

Frankie was completely clueless about what he just did. He didn't know that he just ratted his brother out because since when is _wrestling_ such a bad thing?

However, one thing is sure: _This was definitely going to be one memorable Thanksgiving._

**THE END.**

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

LOL...You gotta love Frankie! He made his appearance right at the very end for -um- comedic relief. HAHA...Anyway that's it! This story was definitely interesting to write because Nick and Macy were-um- pretty _active_ to say the least. This was definitely a more dramatic and more passionate story than anything I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I can start concentrating on 'Trust Me'. Like I mentioned to one of my readers, I delayed writing Trust Me because first of all, I lost the outline for that story when I was cleaning out my hard-drive and second of all, I was able to think up of a plot for this story and I wanted to stay with this project first. I can't write two stories at once because as I mentioned many times before, the Nick and Macy in each of my stories are usually all very different. For example the Nick and Macy in this story will certainly not fit in with the Nick and Macy in 'The Great Pretenders'. The Nacy relationship there is MUCH MORE innocent than the the Nacy relationship here. Speaking of innocent and not so innocent Nick and Macy, go to my page because I uploaded a new poll that asks you guys (not including Trust Me) what kind of pairing would you like me to write for Nick and Macy for my next story. Would you like innocent Nick and Macy or racy/ sensual Nick and Macy? Or maybe a combo of both? My story 'Trust Me' will fall in the last category.

SO READ, REVIEW, AND VOTE! Remember this story is for you guys! I didn't intend to write this one-shot into a full story but many of you asked for it so I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! Hopefully I lived up to your expectations. If you loved it, great! If you hated it, then you hated it. Just tell me what you guys think! And I find it amusing when reviewers apologize for long reviews but frankly I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! They're usually very detailed and I like to hear what your favorite parts were! So don't apologize if you write a long review :-) In fact I encourage all of you guys to write as much as possible! It's great to hear your feed back.

REVIEW! (POSSIBLY WRITE A LONG ONE! LOL) AND VOTE!

-Penelope36


End file.
